Marriage Binds
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Slash! LuciusArthur There Weasley’s and Malfoy’s haven’t always hated each other it didn’t come from some long lost unnamed relative. Unknown to any of the present Weasley or Malfoy children Arthur and Lucius used to be more then just best friends
1. March 17th 1953

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: Rogue Rouge

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but mostly AU.

Summary: There Weasley's and Malfoy's haven't always hated each other it didn't come from some long lost unnamed relative. Unknown to any of the present Weasley or Malfoy children Arthur and Lucius used to be best friends and even lovers but what happened to change all of that.

**Author's Notes: The fanfic was started and well on its way before JKR made her announcement that Charlie was three years older then Percy. HP-Lexicon assumed the age difference was 9 years because Gryffindor had not won the house cup since Charlie was in school and it was mention that happened fourteen years ago. Percy was a fifth year when Harry and Ron started that would make Charlie 9 years older than him. JKR admitted when she annoucned the age differences between the weasley children that she was very bad at math. Which is probably why Bellatrix's mother was 13 when Bellatrix was born. Please take that into consideration as you read this. I may try to change it later but it would be difficult with the AU I have set up. I hope you like the fanfic regardless. From now on this will have to be an AU fic and no long a fic that tries to answer some HP riddles. Although I am still going to merge this AU backstory to the first books in the series. **

March 17th 1953

Ever wondered why the Malfoys and Weasleys seemed to despise each other? Or why there was a gap of nine years between Charlie and Percy? The answer is rather simple. Like most families of pureblood descent, both the Weasleys and the Malfoys practiced a long history of arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages tend to go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

It all started on a normal day nearly half a century ago. The wealthy blonde was having a play date with his fiery-haired best friend and neither of the two realized that the blonde's parents were meeting with the parents of the Black sisters - Bellatrix, the six-year-old raven haired beauty, Andromeda, the sweet, naïve, independent three year old, and Narcissa, the baby - down in the den. Little Narcissa had already been betrothed to the Malfoy heir at the age of a few months, even though it would be roundly two decades before the marriage could take place.

"And my horntail attacks your knight," Arthur declared, bouncing on the blonde's bed as they played with some action figures like G.I.-Joes for wizarding children.

"Nuh-uh," Lucius growled, "my knight's armor is attack proof!"

"Oh," Arthur frowned lightly, and then giggled, "It is unless the dragon is protecting a fair maiden."

"What are you boys doing, playing with dolls?" Bella had skipped into the room with her sister following as best a three-year-old could.

"They are not _dolls_," Arthur argued, flopping down on his stomach and propping his chin on the palms of his hands and swinging his legs in the air. He grinned madly when Lucius' cheeks flush a pale pink.

"Who are you?" Lucius, the precocious seven-year-old, sneered angrily.

"Bellatrix Black," the raven-haired beauty curtsied prettily, "Mum and Dad are downstairs having tea and they sent us up to play with you."

Lucius glared in annoyance and then promptly stomped out of the room, shouting, "Mother!" at the top of his lungs. His footsteps were pounding each stair with precision of an enraged child ready to throw a temper tantrum at anytime.

Bella blinked at the redhead and then picked up the toy knight, twirling it in her hands before tugging off the head. Arthur gasped and dove under the bed so as not to get blamed as the two girls' reeked havoc on the toys in the room.

"Mother!" Lucius entered the parlor where four people were sitting around the table, conversing cordially. There were his mother and father, who had the same blonde hair and grey eyes as he did, a man with raven-hair and blue eyes, wearing robes of the finest quality, and a women with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes, a bundled baby in her arms. Lucius paused, looking at the small gathering before clearing his throat. "Bellatrix Black is ruining my game with Arthur. If you insist on having tea with her parents, send them to Dolby's room!"

His mother frowned at him, "The house elf? Sweetie, I'm sure she'd much rather play with you."

"Well I want to play with Artie because it's our special time! Now remove her," he ordered haughtily, rolling his eyes at the incompetence of people; his mother in particular.

"Well Lucius, the girls are here for a special reason. We have come to an agreement that you shall marry Narcissa," Mr. Malfoy told his son firmly, the tone in his voice leaving no room to argue the matter.

Lucius wrinkled his nose in confusion, and his mother gestured elegantly toward the bundle in the other woman's arms. "Lucius, say hello to Narcissa Elizabeth Black."

Lucius gaped, before looking appalled, "I don't want to marry a baby!" He stuck his nose in the air and turned his head in disgust.

The four adults laughed at his naïve thought.

"Of course not Lucius, you wouldn't marry her for eighteen years but eventually, you will marry her."

Lucius glared contemptuously, for he highly disliked being told what to do. "She better not still drool," he said, grimacing and turning on his heel to rush out of the room.

He felt utterly enraged. There was no way he would ever _want_ to get married to something so repulsive.

"I hate her," he muttered to himself furiously. He meant it, like it was hate at first sight. That was how he felt anyway when it came to girls. He hated them. They'd see their errors when he was all grown up and still free of girls. He wouldn't marry one even if his life depended on it. He was still steaming from the ears when he reached his room, and all he wanted to do at that moment, was throw himself on his bed and scream into the pillows.

When he opened the door to his usually neat and clean room, he found to his horror, that it had been literally torn to shreds with broken toy parts, blankets, pillows, and books scattered all over the place. Even his rat had been released from its cage and was currently scampering around the room in frantic circles. Two raven-haired girls in the middle of it all were busy playing Hogwarts - Bella, the professor admonishing the younger girl for misbehaving during a 'lesson' and giving her detention.

Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes; first his parents and that stupid baby, and now his perfect room and toys - and his special time with Arthur was ruined! The young boy stormed out again angrily flopping on the couch in the den, bitter tears rushing down his face.

Luckily, Arthur had seen Lucius rush out and had followed after him. He entered the den cautiously, making his way over to the couch and seating himself tentatively next to his crying friend. "Luke?"

Lucius lifted his head, startled, and blinked at his best friend. His tears began to well up even more.

"Arthur, they want me to marry a stupid baby!" he wailed, his head finding his friend's shoulder, "And I don't want to!"

"Shh Luke, shh it's alright - I have to marry too," Arthur reassured, "but not until she's eighteen."

"Is she a baby?" Lucius sniffled; feeling somewhat slightly relieved at knowing that he wasn't alone in being destined to an unthinkable doom.

"No, she used to be but now she's two and she is just terrible and ugly. I don't want to marry her but I have to!"

"I don't want to either, girls are so gross!" Lucius pouted angrily, "And they mess up my room!"

"Yeah and eat your ice cream," Arthur agreed.

Lucius gasped, horrified. "What are we going to do?"

Arthur had a troubled frown on his small, freckled face, and he sat there for a moment in thoughtful silence. "I don't know," he said finally, sighing.

"Mum always says that when we grow up, we'll _want_ to marry when the time comes." There was disbelief in his voice.

Lucius shook his head stubbornly. "I don't think so."

"Well, what can we do we're not muggles you know," Arthur explained.

"And thank god, but-but I…" Lucius scowled angrily he could not think of anything he could do.


	2. October 22 1963

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: Rogue Rouge

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that

Summary: There Weasley's and Malfoy's haven't always hated each other it didn't come from some long lost unnamed relative. Unknown to any of the present Weasley or Malfoy children Arthur and Lucius used to be best friends and even lovers but what happened to change all of that.

October 22 1963

The redhead adjusted his tie in the Head Boy's mirror even though he only partially paid attention to whether or not it was straight. His thought had drifted to his best friend and secret crush; the manipulative little prat that had the entire student body watching what they did with suspiciously narrowed eyes. Though _he_ knew Lucius far better than anyone else, he knew his secrets and knew how to act to avoid his wrathful temperament. Perhaps that was why he often dreamed that they would make such good lovers. Lucius, however much he argued it to the public, was not superior to himself, and he felt that despite the show of arrogance, Lucius could him trust with all his secrets without having to threaten him with his own. All of these little things allowed Lucius to be his self around Arthur; a truly rare and private side of him where even when alone he could not act that way, but around Arthur it was more then safe and that made all the difference.

The door to the private bathroom creaked open behind Arthur and a raven-haired boy peaked in.

"Tell me you're dressed?" he demanded impatiently.

"I'm dressed Rabastan," Arthur muttered turning to face the Slytherin, "Is Luke waiting?"

"Oh yeah, when you say 'I'll meet you by the entrance at nine', try not to not show up twenty minutes later. If you were anyone else he would have left," Rabastan held the door open for him, "No open's quite sure why that is though."

Arthur shrugged lightly; it was most likely that his best friend just did not want to have to be stuck with Bella, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Augustus, and Walden alone.

"Finally," Bella exclaimed snobbishly, skipping over to meet them, "We're wasting precocious Hogsmeade time."

Arthur glared at her irritably. "Is she coming with us?"

"Ignore her," Lucius growled and he stood in the doorway with his two younger henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. Avery, Augustus, and Walden had already left before them, and so the remaining five followed Lucius as he made his way toward the double doors of the castle.

"Where were you anyway?" Lucius asked curtly, his long strides bringing him across the grounds and causing the others to practically run to keep up; except, Arthur who knew how to keep up with Lucius without looking like an idiot.

"Head Boy things you know, thinking about how I'll torture the prefects," Arthur grinned. Lucius was a prefect of his own house as was Bellatrix, but she hardly mattered.

"Bumblebore is clearly off his rocker, making you head boy," Lucius sneered. Arthur threw his arm around Lucius shoulders with the, you-know-you-like-it look, but the blonde just rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You wish Art."

"Oh fine then," Arthur moved away, enjoying the suppressed complaints from the other boy at the lost of contact, "I wouldn't torture you."

"What were you really doing?" Lucius muttered the four other students were out of earshot by now; do to Lucius' fast paced steps.

"Thinking about you - us," Arthur's hot breath showed in puffs in the autumn air as he spoke, "What are we going to do Luke? Everyone keeps telling me that I should want to be married and that I'll learn to love her. But I won't! And I hate this arrangement!"

"Arthur let's not think about that, it only upsets us," Lucius declared, but Arthur shook his head.

"I _have_ to think about it! I mean, come on. I don't want to go through this, and neither do you." Arthur glanced nervously at Lucius and took a deep breath. "I love you, Luke and I want to be with you and I'm just dreading every day that brings us closer to graduation!" There. He'd said it.

Lucius's steps halted and he turned to face Arthur sharply. "You what?" There was a certain half startled, half disbelieving expression on his pale face. Arthur dejectedly bowed his head in shame, knowing that Lucius was probably disgusted with him now.

"I love you Luke," Arthur repeated quietly, his gaze fixed on the gravel path. He was shocked he had said it but he was not going to take it back now. He wanted Lucius to know.

The blonde reached out hand, cupping his friend's chin as he lifted his head gently, "I feel the same way."

"Well a lot of good that will do us considering we're going to be married in the next seven years! Now not only will we be married, we'll also be suffering from unrequited love!" Arthur flung his arms in the air, whacking Luke in the head and sending him to the ground. Arthur gasped at his actions, blushing immensely, "Luke, ah Luke, Luke I'm sorry!" he knelt beside him.

Lucius held his left hand to his nose, glaring draggers at the other boy even though he knew it hadn't been intentional. He pulled his hand back, revealing a bleeding nose. "Merlin, Arthur!" he leaned his head back taking the handkerchief that the redhead gave him. "You stupid prat!"

"Sorry, Luke I never meant to…" Arthur sighed and looked away, noticing that their four companions were still a ways back, walking leisurely at their own pace. He turned back to Lucius who was trying to stop the blood, and all the sudden, the whole situation seemed quite ridiculous. So ridiculous that it was actually kind of funny. He began to laugh at this friend's predicament, and his helplessness, earning a bewildered frown from the blonde.

"What are you laughing about?" Lucius tilted his head forward to give Arthur an inquisitive look.

Arthur chuckled, shaking slightly as he tried to suppress it. "You - we - I…"

"You, we, I is not a sentence!" Lucius snapped angrily and then paused, his lip twitching before he too broke into a laugh, muffled by the bloody handkerchief. Ironic was it; that the day the two had mustered up the courage to confess their love to each other, was the day that Arthur had given Lucius his first bloody nose.

"Git," he said between gasps; his sides hurt from laughing so hard that he had lean his forehead against the other's shoulder to try and regain himself.

Arthur stopped immediately and looked at the other boy touching him, a small smile creeping onto his face before lifting Lucius' head gently and placing a soft warm kiss on his mouth. Lucius moaned appreciatively and leaned into the kiss, hungry for more of the sparks that filled him from the small kiss. But Arthur quickly pulled away and stood up, brushing himself off and extending a hand to help Lucius up off the ground.

The blonde tilted his head in confusion before realizing that Bella, Goyle, Crabbe, and Rabastan were now close enough to see what they were doing. He reached up and took his hand and was soon on his feet as well.

The two boys continued in silence, striding down the path towards Hogsmeade and quickly putting a growing distance between themselves and the rats they had for friends. The silence was not awkward or uncomfortable and both had much on their minds that they wanted to say to each other, but neither also wanted to take the chances of someone overhearing them.


	3. February 13th 1964

Title: Marriage Binds  
Author: Blemery

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that

Summary: There Weasley's and Malfoy's haven't always hated each other it didn't come from some long lost unnamed relative. Unknown to any of the present Weasley or Malfoy children Arthur and Lucius used to be best friends and even lovers but what happened to change all of that.

February 13th 1964

Grey eyes stared across the table covered in text books, its gaze running across the lean form of the sleeping redhead. His arms were folded over the text that he had been reading and his head plopped unceremoniously atop the pile. His closed eyelids were twitching as were his lips, and the blonde concluded that he must have been sleeping a good while for him to be dreaming.

The blonde walked around the table and leaned his head down against the table, taking in the sleep driven peaceful look of his best friend before he leaned into place a cute kiss on the corner of his mouth. A hand rubbing against the small of his back in gentle circles as he tired to wake the figure in front of him; Lucius knew how upset he would be if he slept through his study-time, not to mention the fact that his neck would probably be sore.

Lucius' tongue flicked out to meet the lips in front of his own, grazing over them before moving the temporarily paralyzed lips out of the way to enter the mouth he had come familiar with over the last few months. It took a few minutes for the other to awake, and when he did, Lucius pulled back slowly, smiling.

"Hi," Lucius whispered, admiring the groggy boy in front of him.

Arthur groaned, lifting his head from the table and twisting his back before rubbing a hand against the nape of his neck drowsily. A few cricks sounded as he tilted his head from side to side. Lastly, he let out a long yawn before muttering back a tired, "Hi."

"I wouldn't have woken you but I didn't want you sleeping against the library table. You study too much," Lucius pulled a chair as close as he could to him.

Arthur shook his head, "NEWTs dear Lucius, it is _you_ who studies too little."

The blonde shrugged, "Well, studying to the point of dead exhaustion won't help you very much if you're asleep, in my opinion." He smirked and then simpered. "Come to bed with me?"

Arthur's brow rose into his hair line, a look of faint surprise on his face. Sure the two weren't new anymore to cuddling and sex, but they only engaged themselves in it when things got desperate. They'd been very discreet about their affairs; no one knew the full extent of their relationship past their obvious friendship, save for Rabastan who's keen eyes they hadn't been able to avoid.

The blonde smirked, raising a hand to cup the other boy's cheek and rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin gently. The redhead couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into the touch, almost drifting back to sleep because of it.

"Artie," he breathed lightly, leaning forward placing his forehead on the other's shoulder. He tilted his head up to look at the other boy's eyes and continued to stroke his cheek. "Please?"

Arthur was chewing on his lip, cocking his head slowly from side to side as if weighing his feelings, against the dangers that were bound to be present if they took the risk. Finally with a resigned sigh, he nodded tiredly, "My bed then."

"Your bed sounds good," the blonde agreed as they both rose at the same time to make their way to the anticipated bedroom. Lucius was so pleased that Arthur had agreed that he remained leaning on him for a few more moments, his eyes closed lazily.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders getting the boy to move his head, "It's eight, dear, don't pretend you're sleepy because I'm not carrying you."

Lucius's pout was unnoticed when the redhead turned to gather his books.

"You're no fun."

Arthur shrugged, pushing his things in his bag which he tossed over his shoulder nonchalantly, and the two left the library together.

They had almost made it all the way to the Head Boy's room when they were intervened by the sudden appearance of Bella and her younger sister who was looking extra cute hanging off of Augustus's arm. Lucius and Arthur exchanged afflicted looks, feeling very annoyed about the interruption.

Bella had a gleam in her eye that made both boys feel very uneasy; it was almost a gleeful sort of glint, like she had something evil up her sleeve.

"I heard this nasty little rumor..." she said spitefully, pausing to face Lucius. "-that _you_ Mr. Malfoy, are gay," Bella twirled about him eyes batting cutely; "It's not true is it?" she hissed accusingly. "It better not be true."

Arthur felt Lucius tense up next to him, and even though he wasn't the one being indicted, he shared the same cold sweat at hearing those words elicited from the girl's lips. He took a defensive step forward with narrowed eyes, prepared to defend his friend and lover, but Lucius was as always unperturbed and cool; he could take it all in a stride. Lucius brushed a strand of gorgeous blonde hair out of his face and looked back at Bella with an unfaltering gaze.

"And why shouldn't it be?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise and then her lips curled upwards into a sneer.

"So it's true! I knew there had to be a reason why you could resist me so easily. I knew there was something more then friendship budding between you and that weasel," Bellatrix was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. "Sorry to do this - well actually, I take that back, I'm not sorry. I'd just like to remind you whatever this affair is about; you still have to marry my sister. So you might as well stop the heartache from happening, now."

Arthur glanced quickly at Lucius, believing for half a second that he would listen to her, but realizing that she was just playing a cruel joke on them, he turned to glare at Bella. "Don't be so stupid Bella, I would never dream of causing either of us heartaches."

The raven-haired girl stopped skipping in spot for a moment, but only to grin in an even more insanely wicked way that filled her perfectly plump lips.

"But the only way to avoid that is to _break up with him_."

"Or, he could marry him," a deep voice suggested, and Rabastan appeared in the archway at the end of the hall. He moved forward until he was standing in the heat of the show. "And he'd do that - wouldn't you?" he asked, winking at Lucius slyly.

Grey eyes dropped to the floor as five pairs of eyes stared at him, waiting for his reply. His eyes shifted across the floor and up muscular, robe covered legs until he meant deep blue hues. They stared at each other for a moment before the redhead turned away, looking towards a clever spot on the opposite walls. Lucius looked as if he'd like nothing more than to strangle the insufferable girl standing in front of him.

Girls ruin everything, Arthur concluded silently. The four blissful months that he had spent loving and being loved was ruined because she had to be such a rumor-loving, manipulative hag. Sure, it might have hurt when the time came for each to get married, but he'd been planning on cherishing the remaining span they had together. Now the chances that they could keep on this relationship were very thinly stretched, if possible at all. It felt like the end of the world had suddenly come crashing down on him.

"Arthur," A warm hand pulled him back from his thoughts and he glanced back to Lucius who stood with a hand on his shoulder another holding out a small box between his long fingers.

"Arthur," he repeated again, his illegible gaze serious and so intent. "I do, I want you to marry me."

Arthur stood there blinking for a few seconds, the words not registering into his mind as his heart ceased its rapid beating. But when they finally did make sense, an overload of emotions rushed through him that he felt a bit lightheaded.

"You - you want to m-marry me!" he stuttered, barely coherent even to his own ears.

The blonde nodded softly, handing the box to him resolutely. The redhead took it with shaking fingers and opened it. Inside, it contained a simple, yet alluringly beautiful silver band. He gasped.

"Well-well…I-I…" he took a deep breath, summoning all his Gryffindor courage which felt like next to nothing right about then. He felt blundering beside Lucius who was looking so regal, so composed, and so earnest. He swallowed, willing away the lump in his throat. "Luke... of course I'll marry you."

A smile instantly filled the blonde's face and he whipped the ring out of the box and flung the box impatiently across the hall where Rabastan caught it. He pulled Arthur's hand from where it was folded against his chest and slid the ring onto the finger directly connected to the heart.

"Hold it Lucius, don't be rash. You have to actually get married before you put that ring on, you know," Rabastan reminded, smirking and holding the box back out, "You're not a despondent girl that won't make do without both a engagement _and_ a wedding ring, are you?"

"No," Arthur answered for him, swiftly pulling his hand back. Sliver eyes met his own before the box was taken from his hands. He watched uncertainly as Lucius shut the box with a snap and tucked it back into his robe pocket, and then turning on his heel to stride away down the corridor.

Arthur started, chasing after him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To get married, git," Lucius stated as he kept walking.

"Alone?" Arthur asked, both exasperated and exalted at the same time. The rest of the group glanced at each other and then followed the pair at a quick pace. "Luke, Luke -" the redhead tried to get him to stop but finally he was forced to grab the other boy's shoulder to turn him around. "Lucius, what is going on?"

"Arthur," he paused looking into those pretty blue eyes, "I hate doing this to you and if I could, I would make this the best wedding the wizarding world's ever _seen_ - but do you really think either of our parents, are likely to let this happen?"

Arthur shook his head slowly, red locks falling gently over his forehead and skirting his eyelids. "No. I guess not."

"So we have to elope, but with them," he pointed to Bella and Andromeda, who were just out of earshot. "We have to do it tonight or they'll tell their parents! They cannot stop us if we're already married. Don't you understand…please say you do?"

"I do," He bit his lower lip, "but eloping it, it feels so dirty like this is wrong."

"To them, us being married _is_ wrong. You said you wanted to do this - well this is the way we have to do it." Lucius' eyes pleaded with him desperately, "You want to do this right?"

"Of course I do, I love you!" Arthur took his hands into his own. "I want to be married to you Luke there is no question in my mind as to whether or not I want to. Why do you think I keep asking you what we ought to do about the marriages? I could never stand being married to anyone but you. This isn't exactly how I planned all this happening, but it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked worriedly, for they both knew they needed to do this that night, and if Arthur did not agree, the blonde would not force him. The redhead nodded, pulling out a ring box to reveal a gold band. Lucius tilted his head gently to one side.

The redhead shrugged, "I was going to get you after we left Hogwarts, but it's now or never."

"It really is."


	4. July 7th 1964

Title: Marriage Binds Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery Author's Email: Rating: R Status: WIP Part: 4? Pairings: Lucius/Arthur, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, later Draco/Harry, hintings mentioning of Sirius/James, Rodolphus/Avery Warnings: Mpreg, slash, rape, non-con, chan (sort of), foul language, Spoilers: OotP, AU Summary: Pureblood families have always participated in pre-arranged marriages, yes even the Weasley's, what will Lucius and Arthur do when they realize that neither love nor marriage can break them of their binds. How will they react when its time for their own children to face the music Author's Notes: The fanfic was started and well on its way before JKR made her announcement that Charlie was three years older then Percy and it was thought that he was 9 years older then Percy. Taking that into consideration I hope you like the fanfic. Beta: Rogue Rouge Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. July 7th 1964

The hot air seeped through the open windows in hope of the breeze that was not there to cool the small kitchen. There in the kitchen sitting at a small round table was a young redhead with a long-sleeves, baggy, shirt and draw string pants. He poured over the work he had left over from his steady job at the ministry (great job really top of his department of the Use of Magic in Underage Wizards). The work served as a real distraction to the real problems, like the fact that the rent was not being met every month, for their one bedroom flat and then there was…

The sound of the door closing jolted him out of that thought and his work. He watched the archway that served as the entrance to the kitchen. After a few moments the blonde stuttered, his robes already having been taken off and he worked on losing his shirt in the overly hot house a displeased look on his face.

"So?" A red eyebrow arched in question as he watched his lover make his way to where stew was boiling in his school cauldron. The blonde stuck a finger in to get a taste. "So?" the redhead said again when he noticed the stalling.

"So, so," the blonde grabbed a near by pear and hopped on a counter facing his redhead, "The accounts wouldn't transfer. I managed to scrape out a few hundred from one of the vaults Dad forgot to freeze. It wouldn't last us long even with your job I'd say we only have a few months at the most.

The blonde watched his lover's face fall; the last hope for finding stable ground was gone. He lost eye contact with as the redhead lowered his head to look at the corner of the table.

"Do-do you still…want me?" the redhead breathed warm blue eyes finding his grey ones with a more desperate needy hope.

"Yes, of course," the blonde pushed off the counter moving to take the other seat at the table. "Nothing will make me regret marrying you. It will be hard, yes. At least, until our parents come around on the idea but I love you too much to care."

The redhead smiled weakly at least the blonde would keep him; at least, "What are we going to do?"

The blonde shook his head gently his eyes gazed out the window down into London the evening's coolness not set in quite yet left the streets. So after determining that there was nothing to see grey eyes drew back to his redhead.

"Luke," he croaked his eyes welling up in tears his mouth becoming dry as his hoarse voice spilled the last words, "I'm—we're…baby."

Grey eyes grew to saucers at what he heard, "You're really?" he tilted his head in question. All he got was a tear filled nod before watching the redhead close his eyes and put his forehead on the table. "What? How? When?"

The redhead rolled his head to the side to see what he was hearing a grin plastered on the blonde's face. He was happy about this!

"April, I think. Must I explain how?"

"April?" the blonde frowned doing quick math, "So January right? This is so great Arthur perfect: Love, marriage, children! We can raise them the right way and oh, oh! He'll probably look like us! And no wonder you were sick during NEWTs but it doesn't matter now does it. We're going to be parents!" Lucius gushed in the most chipper, sing-song voice ever. Arthur could not help but smile beyond the tears because of this. "Forget about the money, the money will come, Art." Arthur's smile brightened when the blonde reassured his doubts.

"Yea, see, see any divinization expert would say this was a sign it does not matter if everyone else is against our union we're a family now. No one can tell us any different!" Lucius added in order to soothe Arthur's worry. He had never been particularly thrilled about having a baby, but now the prospect of having a child, an heir, to show people and say, 'how can we be wrong when he have such beautiful children?' was exciting. Lucius was right, men having children it was rare a blessing and a gift. He was not just having any child he was having _his_ child, Lucius Malfoy's.

"Is that why you're wearing all those clothes?" Lucius motioned to the long sleeves and pants, in Lucius opinion it was hot enough so that no clothes was too many.

"Yes, I'm fat!" Arthur reached a hand to run it over the barely noticeable bump under his shirt.

"Oh come off it's only been three months tops," Lucius pointed out, "Besides you're pregnant not fat and anyway I'll still love you." Arthur gave him a pout but was only returned with a laugh. The blonde moved closer to him reaching a tentive hand towards his navel, "Please, I want to feel, feel our child."

Arthur's mouth dropped open in surprise, "you really want this?"

"First don't call our baby this and yes I do. I want this child our child," he leaned in kissing Arthur's temple as his hand snaked underneath his shirt a smile coming to his lips he could feel the slight bump. The redhead watched him carefully seeing that Lucius's intentions were pure; he leaned into his gentle strokes, closing his eyes to concentrate solely on that. Lucius's chin came to rest on his should looking over it to watch his hand massage gentle circles under fabric. Arthur's lips parted and he let out a throated moan.

The blonde chuckled amused, "Feels good?"

Strong hands pulled his head towards the redhead as he pressed a hard kiss against his lips, "Loving you loving me always feels perfect."

"Mmm, that's good. Hungry love?" he rose when the redhead nodded going to deliver his lover the meal.


	5. August 15th 1964

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: R

Status: WIP

Part: 1?

Pairings: Lucius/Arthur, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, later Draco/Harry, hintings mentioning of Sirius/James, Rodolphus/Avery

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, rape, non-con, chan (sort of), foul language,

Spoilers: OotP, AU

Summary: Pureblood families have always participated in pre-arranged marriages, yes even the Weasley's, what will Lucius and Arthur do when they realize that neither love nor marriage can break them of their binds. How will they react when its time for their own children to face the music

Author's Notes: The fanfic was started and well on its way before JKR made her announcement that Charlie was three years older then Percy and it was thought that he was 9 years older then Percy. Taking that into consideration I hope you like the fanfic.

Beta: Rogue Rouge

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

August 15th 1964

One evening, Arthur sat hovered over his work in a long sleeved shirt and well it was a blistering hot August day. Lucius sat in the chair next to his working on his own bit of drudgery. Arthur was not sure what his partner did exactly, but he knew it was something that involved the Minister of Magic and that it brought in a good sum of money which Arthur was glad to have with the coming of the baby.

Lucius was diligent when it came to work. It was hard to distract him during the times he sat at the table with a racing quill and a stack of parchment, but today, or rather, these past months, he'd been quite distracted. His eyes kept drifting to the redhead sitting beside him, wondering if he was comfortable, or if there was anything he needed, or if he wasn't driving himself to hard. Being four months pregnant, the two could easily see the bump that held life, even though the rest of the world saw nothing under his robes.

Each time though, he saw that Arthur looked calm, deeply immersed in his work, and knew that there was nothing to be worried about. So he would return to his own work, satisfied.

Arthur smirked to himself when the blonde leaned back over the table for the third time in the last five minutes. His lover was so protective of him, and it was a side of Lucius that Arthur loved. A cute side that not many an eye had the privilage to see, except himself of course. Arthur stood, shirt falling to his upper thighs as he went to grab a cup of tea.

"Would you like some?" he called as he took a cup from the shelf.

"Sure," Lucius muttered, craning over the owl that had suddenly flown in and on top of his work. He pulled the envelope from the grey bird, and stroking its silky feathers absently, opening the letter.

Arthur tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, before turning to fill the cups with steaming tea and placing a few sugar cubes on Lucius' saucer. Lucius had to have sugar, unlike himself. He took the cups over to the table, setting Lucius's carefully next to the thick pile of files and seating himself in his previous chair with one leg tucked under his body.

"Who is it from?" he blew the stream from his cup before taking a sip.

"Mmm, the Snapes' made me godfather of their young son, Severus. His grandfather died the other day and they left us a great deal of money," Lucius explained holding out a vault key.

"You're kidding me!" Arthur leaned over to read the letter, "Oh gods this is…did he know…aren't we…"

"I told you the money would come, and it did. This is more then enough to pay the rent for five years and we'd still have enough to pay for food, diapers, primary school," Lucius waved the letter excitedly grabbing the back of Arthur's neck so he could plant a kiss on his cheek

"I love you."

Arthur moved over straddling the blonde. "Mmmm me too," he smiled.

"Is this the reason you insist on not wearing any pants?" Lucius stroked his inner thigh the redhead giggled shaking his head, "No?"

"No, silly it's just so hot in here," Arthur explained against the other's lips.

"Then why do you-mmm…" he moaned against Arthur's lips, parting them to run his tongue across and in the other's mouth. Arthur complied to the need to keep the air in his lungs. "-wear long sleeves?"

"This is your shirt," he said as though it made all the sense in the world. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and placed his forehead on his shoulder. The blonde smiled, rubbing his bump gently, "Makes us feel safe." He whispered into his shoulder. Lucius pulled Arthur just a bit closer to his chest to add to the safe feeling.


	6. September 21 1964

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: R

Status: WIP

Part: 1?

Pairings: Lucius/Arthur, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, later Draco/Harry, hintings mentioning of Sirius/James, Rodolphus/Avery

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, rape, non-con, chan (sort of), foul language,

Spoilers: OotP, AU

Summary: Pureblood families have always participated in pre-arranged marriages, yes even the Weasley's, what will Lucius and Arthur do when they realize that neither love nor marriage can break them of their binds. How will they react when its time for their own children to face the music

Author's Notes: The fanfic was started and well on its way before JKR made her announcement that Charlie was three years older then Percy and it was thought that he was 9 years older then Percy. Taking that into consideration I hope you like the fanfic.

Beta: Rogue Rouge

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

September, 21 1964

Lucius moved from the kitchen, stretching out as he went through the living room and into the hall with two doors. The first was to the bathroom and the further one belonged to the bedroom. He opened the door to the bathroom, flicking on the lights before pausing and moving back to the bedroom. Arthur was lying on their bed, no longer sleeping, but he seemed to be relaxing enough by just staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Lucius broke Arthur's gaze and the redhead smiled lightly, stretching. "Still up to going to the Lestranges'?"

"With you yes," the redhead nodded, "Just let me rest a moment longer."

The blonde nodded and moved to leave the room.

"Stay in bed for another thirty minutes and you'll still be ready before me," he pursued his lips and glanced into the mirror with a critical expression. "Should I shower?" he asked.

"Hell no, you took three already! There is no, I repeat **no** dirt on you!" Arthur rolled his eyes, sliding his hands from his sides to his stomach. Surprisingly, no one had said anything to him yet about his gradually changing appearance. Robes were good for hiding that, but he knew people were becoming suspicious. He supposed Lucius and himself would have to start telling people soon, and he nervously wondered how they would take the news. He worried slightly that someone might try to hurt him or the baby for it. He rubbed his stomach gently from over the shirt he wore. He was glad it finally cooled down enough for him to wear pajama pants.

Absentmindedly, he massaged his swollen stomach blissfully and the only thing that made him stop was the flutter he felt in his stomach. When he paused, it ended momentarily before picking back up and sending rapid beats through his body.

"Luke," he mouthed a few times, afraid that if he spoke, it would end. "Luke, Luke!" He finally found his voice, sending the boy running in.

"Come here!" He waved him over, not taking his eyes off his stomach.

Lucius was looking concerned and bizarre with his toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He threw it haphazardly onto the counter and rushed over.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, bending over Arthur's stomach.

"No, no, come here," Arthur reached his hand out and took Lucius's when he got close enough. He pulled Lucius on the bed next to him and put his hand on his stomach whereupon the fluttering stopped.

Arthur gasped, "No!" he breathed, shaking his head, "No, no don't stop. No, oh…" tears filled his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He kicked his feet angrily, "No, no!" he growled.

Lucius watched the tantrum until Arthur gave up and dropped his legs back on the bed, huffing and folding his arms angrily.

"Art, honey," Lucius shifted slowly so that he could lean against Arthur to soothe him and wipe his tears away. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It stopped moving!" Arthur wailed. "I-I wanted to show you. It was the first time I felt the baby move. But it stopped. It's not fair! I wanted you to see!"

Lucius frowned sadly because he would have wanted to see too.

"Well let's see if he'll decide to do it again." Lucius was convinced it was a he, for some odd reason. "What were you doing?"

"I was rubbing my stomach," he giggled a little between his subsiding tears, "Listening to you get ready and thinking about what it would be like when we began telling people And it just moved."

"So you were rubbing your stomach like so," he straddled the boy's legs so that when his chest leaned forward, his lips comfortably met Arthur's belly button. He moved his hands to his stomach and began to rub gently on either side, working his way to the center.

"Hehe yeah," Arthur blushed when Lucius kissed his belly button, "Like that... and then it-it just moved."

Lucius kissed him again and when his lips met the flesh, the fluttering happened again. Perhaps their baby knew they were excepting him, perhaps he could just hear the voice over him, or perhaps it was just a coincidence. The blonde smiled up to his husband and wiggled around resting his head against his chest. He watched where his hand rested gently rubbing the spot every once and a while. Needless to say they did not go out with the brothers that night.


	7. November, 14th 1953

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: R

Status: WIP

Part: 1?

Pairings: Lucius/Arthur, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, later Draco/Harry, hintings mentioning of Sirius/James, Rodolphus/Avery

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, rape, non-con, chan (sort of), foul language,

Spoilers: OotP, AU

Summary: Pureblood families have always participated in pre-arranged marriages, yes even the Weasley's, what will Lucius and Arthur do when they realize that neither love nor marriage can break them of their binds. How will they react when its time for their own children to face the music

Author's Notes: The fanfic was started and well on its way before JKR made her announcement that Charlie was three years older then Percy and it was thought that he was 9 years older then Percy. Taking that into consideration I hope you like the fanfic.

Beta: Rogue Rouge

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

November, 14th 1964

Arthur determined that he hated, **hated**being pregnant. First of all, he could not apparate, less the baby should end up one place and he in another, and unless he was in an emergency (which in most cases, he was not) there was no Knight Bus to give him a ride, and thirdly, he couldn't really fit in a fireplace (at least not the one in their home). So here he was waddling from the ministry down the twenty blocks to home. What's more, it was November and no matter how tightly he clutched his jacket around himself, he was still as cold as ever.

"Watch me get sick. I'm sure that do the baby loads of good," he groaned coming to the stairs that led up to their apartment flat. "Ugh, we have to move!" He whimpered at the cold and took a deep breath before making his way up the steep ascent of stairs. Not that they could really move, even with the money from the Snapes'; a bigger placed would drain their vault quickly and they could not risk that.

"Next year, this time next year, we'll move," he muttered to himself.

Rubbing his hands together, he pushed the door open and hurried into the warmth of the flat, knowing that Lucius would be home already. He quickly moved to the kitchen and almost let out a cheer when he saw that there was indeed cocoa steaming on the stove.

He poured himself a cup as he pulled his outer layers of clothes off of himself, leaving a trail: robes, shoes, hat, gloves, sweater, and scarf on the way to the living room.

"Its bleeding cold out there," Arthur snarled to himself as he moved to sit in the chair by the fire.

"Artie, honey, is that you?" Lucius called from one of the back rooms.

"No, you fucking pouf, I'm just some random guy that walks in and drinks your cocoa and strips to their knickers in the middle of the sitting room!" Arthur shouted back, slumping into the chair and resting a hand on his stomach. "Look what you did. Making my hormones all bleeding messed up. I hate you," He told his stomach.

Lucius bounded in, skipping happily and he leaned down to kiss Arthur's head, "Come on then, we'd better get to the bedroom before my husband comes home," he teased.

"Ha, ha I'm not in the mood," Arthur snapped. Lucius pouted lightly, "Don't look at me like that!"

Lucius frowned but he could not really be mad because the mood swings were _his_ fault after all.

"I said stop fucking looking fucking at me damn it! I hate you! Look what you did to me!"

"Did to you?" Lucius frowned looking to the floor. He hoped it was just mood swings that caused Arthur to say such nasty things. He sighed and toed the carpet nervously. "Uh- ummm honey, I really have something to show you, in the bedroom. Please come, come with me."

Arthur narrowed his eyes for along time glaring at even the idea of doing something so stupid. But despite being angry he was still curious, "Fine but it better be good."

Lucius nodded and reached a hand out to help him out of the chair and then took him to the bedroom. At first nothing seemed different to Arthur, but Lucius proceeded to lead him around the far side of the bed near the window where he discovered something that hadn't been there before... A tiny little baby cradle for a baby no more then a few months old.

Arthur gasped in surprise, his anger disappearing rapidly.

"What... why...?" he stammered, staring at the wooden cradle in awe.

"It's a baby cradle I got it from the Blacks' -" at this, Arthur remembered Bella and pursed his lips, but Lucius shook his head reassuringly.

"The other ones! They still had the cradle from when Regulus was a baby.

"Oh," Arthur mouthed reaching down to stroke the wooden edge.

"I thought we should start to get some baby things, but if they're going to give us things…we do need the money. Also, it rocks on it's own with magic, plays music if asked to…" Lucius watched Arthur take the cradle in every splinter on the outside and feather cushion on the in. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned and quickly buried his face in the crock of Lucius's neck. The blonde wrapped his arms around the crying man, "Shh, shh it's alright calm down."

The redhead shook his head against him, "No, no it's so beautiful. Oh God Lucius, you really want this baby don't you? I'm so-so sorry I yelled at him told him I didn't want him Do you think he heard me? Think he'll remember and hate me forever. I'm such a bad father!" he wailed bursting into a flood of tears.

Lucius lulled him and brought him too the bed and laid him down gently. He picked up the bottle of lotion on the nightstand and crawled on next to him with a sincere smile on his face.

The redhead watched him quietly. Lucius leaned down giving him a quick kiss.

"Love," he rose the shirt up to his chest and lowered his pants a little to relieve his stomach, "I know you want this baby," he whispered, putting lotion in this hand and warming it up a at bit first before rubbing lotion tenderly on Arthur's stomach. "You love him; it's alright to be upset. It's hard I know, love. But, just think about when you can hold that little bit of me and you in your arms."

Arthur sniffled and closed his eyes at the gentle touches. "You-you think he'll know, know what I said?"

Lucius frowned thoughtfully. "Well…I'll ask," he leaned his face closer to his lover's navel. "Daddy wants to know if you know how much we love you."

Arthur blinked when he pressed his ear to his stomach smiling briefly as his husband 'listened' for a reply. However Lucius kept his ear pressed to his stomach for too long and it worried him.

"What…what?" he pushed up on his elbows to get a better view.

Lucius turned his head to him but put his other ear to his stomach, "I can hear his heartbeat."

"You can?" he gasped in shock and nodding, the blonde listened even more attentively. "What's it like?"

"Well it's only once and a while but its' beautiful," Lucius whispered softly. They sat like that in silence for a few moments. Before Lucius's head bolted up, Arthur laughed. The blonde glared at him playfully because the baby had kicked him hard enough in the head.

"You can listen to mine and I wouldn't kick you," he whispered the blonde scooted up and plopped his head down on the redhead's chest.

Arthur sighed rubbing his hair gently for a moment before displacing him by sitting up. The blonde glared but stopped when Arthur moved to get a second look at the cradle, "Luke, thanks," he whispered.

"Are we done cuddling?" Lucius asked in protest.

The redhead nodded, "I have to go before your husband gets here," he smirked.

The blonde smiled back, "Stay a little longer I'll get you your hot cocoa."

"Well for cocoa!"


	8. December, 24 1964

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: R

Status: WIP

Part: 1?

Pairings: Lucius/Arthur, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, later Draco/Harry, hintings mentioning of Sirius/James, Rodolphus/Avery

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, rape, non-con, chan (sort of), foul language,

Spoilers: OotP, AU

Summary: Pureblood families have always participated in pre-arranged marriages, yes even the Weasley's, what will Lucius and Arthur do when they realize that neither love nor marriage can break them of their binds. How will they react when its time for their own children to face the music

Author's Notes: The fanfic was started and well on its way before JKR made her announcement that Charlie was three years older then Percy and it was thought that he was 9 years older then Percy. Taking that into consideration I hope you like the fanfic.

Beta: Rogue Rouge

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

December, 24 1964

Arthur watched from the couch as Lucius and the Lestranges rushed to get ready for the Christmas party at the Potter's like every year. They always held the biggest parties and they were a fun loving family with a young son whom they dragged about the world as they helped muggles, halfbreeds, and magical creatures alike. There was little question into who had the most Orders of Merlin. Besides all that, they held the best parties known to wizardkind. 'Life', as they said 'was the party.'

In his thirty-eighth week Arthur was not in the mood to be gawked at but he also did not want to spoil Christmas.

"How do we look?" the three men finally ready, stood in front of him posing.

"Oh baby, oh baby," Arthur agreed dryly then set about trying to stand up.

Rodolphus was amused by the display and had to cover his mouth in order to not laugh. Rabastan laughed lightly and made his way to the door.

Lucius gave him a sympathetic look and offered a hand.

"So anyway like I was saying, he's this strange guy and he has some whacked out views," Rabastan began speaking as soon as the door shut.

"I don't know I mean who wants to 'serve' him; what's he taking us for, house elves?" Lucius pointed out.

"Plus what sort of name is Lord Voldmort?" Arthur agreed with his lover.

"But he'll teach us the ancient arts," Rabastan insisted, suddenly taking his brother's side.

"Dark Arts," Arthur sneered, "There is a reason why it's banned."

"What, to take away our freedom? It's our right to learn all arts, and just because it's controversial doesn't mean its wrong," Rodolphus disagreed.

"It's not wrong to learn it, true, but it's what you do with that knowledge. Using spells like that is wrong. Why learn something that if backed into a corner you'll end up using. No you see it's just not right to put yourself in that situation," Arthur concluded.

The brothers glanced at each other, "I guess you could have a point."

The redhead gave a smug look as they came across the Potter's house.

"Lucius!" cried three demons who then attached themselves to him. The blonde grinned and patted the younger boys on the head.

"How are you three behaving?" he asked the arrogant Sever, gorgeous Sirius, and button nosed Regulus.

"Not good," Severus's mother Elizabeth said, "You are supposed to stay with the other kids."

"Ah come now," Lucius led the boys inside. Rabastan and Rodolphus walked into the dinning hall, arrogant as ever.

"Come on Arthur," Elizabeth motioned for him to come inside. She was a thin young women, no older then thirty and with long black hair.

Arthur moved to take his cloak off. He shifted nervously, knowing that she was staring at him. Even though she already knew about the baby, it was still a sight for her. If anything, most girls always loved to pamper their pregnant friends and they all loved babies.

"Oh Arthur," Mrs. Potter rushed in with an ecstatic smile. She was a few years older then the other girl with chestnut colored hair.

"Hi Linda," Arthur smiled softly as the women led him to where the party was.

"You look so well and healthy. How are you?" she asked, trying to look as if she weren't staring in the least, but failing quite.

"Oh well alright my ankles are sore but alright," Arthur said softly.

The woman nodded their agreement, "I went through the same, but looking back, my pregnancy was a wonderful time," Elizabeth said.

"Can we feel?" Linda asked, only a thin hair from being ashamed of asking.

"Uh sure," Arthur agreed and was soon surrounded by women of all ages all placing hands all over his stomach. He was startled by the overwhelming attention, but said nothing so as not to be rude. Lucius, after leaving the younger boys, had come into the room to find most the men scowling at Arthur for distracting their dates; other seemed too engaged in conversations to notice. Lucius's heart swelled with pride that it was he who cause Arthur to receive such attentions.

"Well I really didn't think you'd make it this far," Bellatrix interrupted his thoughts, "Of course it's not going to last," she smiled almost pleased with that fact it widened as she added; "It will only lead to tears."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Bella, leave."

"No, I'm right Luke, and you know it. This may prolong everything and you may be able to be suspended in the blissful rapture of the haven you created for the time being, but it will not last. These things never do and I just hope I'm there to see you cry."

Crack!

The room fell silent at when she cried out from the slap.

"I don't know what game you're playing Black, but I dare you to keep this up, and I assure you that in the end you'll be bowing to me." He glared before leaving the room.

The party goers gawked at the scene before pretending they had not seen it.

Arthur quickly excused himself following the blonde to the hall.

"Luke?"

"Let's leave, I want to go," Lucius stated and earned a hesitant nod from his lover as he grabbed their cloaks. They walked in silence back to their apartment and the redhead's silent gesture of taking his hand eased all the cruel words that Bella had said.

"Bill," Lucius's one word rung against the empty streets (it was Christmas Eve and no one was out).

"Bill what?" Arthur turned to him raising a thin red eyebrow.

"He should be Bill. The baby. His name."

The redhead smiled happily. "I like Bill."

He put his arm around the other boy's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Happy Christmas, Art." He swept his arm behind the other, placing his hand on the side of his stomach.

"Mmm... Yeah, Happy Christmas," Arthur replied, placing his head against the blonde's shoulder as they continue down the street, glancing at all of the lights on the way back to their apartment.


	9. January, 21st 1965

Title: Marriage Binds

Chapter title: Happy Birthday Bill Weasley-Malfoy  
Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13swearing in this part

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

January, 21st 1965

Going to St. Mungos and having people look at Arthur as amore insane, more sickly, and more important of a case then the werewolves was not very reassuring when he is about to give birth. Lucius had to wait outside the delivery room. It was what the 'fathers' did in that day and age. At first he sat pacing outside the room. Then he had to step outside for fresh air. Then he felt guilty for leaving so he went back inside.

"Lucius," Severus tackled him when he arrived at the waiting room again.

"Sevie…Liz?" Lucius tilted his head in confusion.

"We wanted to come and be supportive of you guys!" Liz kissed his cheek, "Severus is very ready to have a little cousin."

"Cousin?" Lucius had not thought about that. Liz was actually his cousin, but she and her husband did not have any brother or sisters so Bill was the closest thing to a 'cousin' that he could have.

"Yea! I can't wait!" Severus bounced happily on the balls of his feet.

"Well you're going to have to, but only a little while longer," Lucius pet his head.

"Awe Lucius would you like me to check on him?" Elizabeth asked earning an over-eager nod from the blonde. She laughed lightly and went into the delivery room.

Arthur was resting while they cut him open in order to pull the baby out from inside of him. Elizabeth moved over taking his hand squeezing it gently. Most the pain from birth was controlled by potions and Arthur could still remain conscious, for the most part, of what was going on.

"Elizabeth?" Arthur said in an exhausted voice.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" she gently asked, Arthur just yawned, "That well hmm?"

"Where's Luke?" Arthur whispered gently so that they did not disturb the healers.

"He's outside waiting for you, babe. He really wants to be in here with you though," She reassured him.

"I want him in here too," Arthur whinnied. It earned glares from the healers. Elizabeth, pet his head before quietly leaving.

"How are they?" Lucius jumped her.

"They're both wonderful I assure you," Elizabeth smiled brightly. She was thinking about how cute the boys were when it came to worrying about each other.

"Mum, we saw a little boy. He-he got bitten by a werewolf!" Severus explained with delight, something about little boys and monsters, "It was so cool!"

"Oh my I hope he's alright," Elizabeth frowned.

Lucius shook his head, "Hardly anyone survives one of _those_ attacks. Besides, he'll never truly get better even if he does live."

"Did they owl the Potters? They're use to working with these kinds of things," Elizabeth asked earning shrugs. "Men," she sighed before going off to give her opinion.

A few hours later both Severus and Lucius were curled up in a chair asleep. "Mr. Malfoy?" A healer whispered gently the man's eyes popped open right way. "He's in recovery now, they're both doing wonderfully. You're allowed to see him now."

"Thank you," Lucius stood up with Severus in his arms the boy's head on his shoulder. He followed the healer into the recovery room, surprisingly enough, Elizabeth was already there.

"Arthur," Lucius said excitedly rushing the few yards to see him, "Are you well?"

The redhead nodded smiling briefly, "It hurts a little and I'm tired. Check on Bill for me," Arthur pointed across the room to the warmed cradle the infant rested in. Lucius nodded placing Severus onto the hospital bed with Arthur. Cautiously, he moved over to the sleeping baby.

As soon as he reached the cradle the baby's grey eyes fluttered open, owling straight at Lucius. Lucius reached a hand out to trace the few red curls on top of his head. Hardly blinking Bill watched his father's face.

"Hi baby," He whispered gently. That got a squirm from the baby. He reached out and gripped Lucius's fingers. The natural grabbing action of and infant delighted Lucius. He pulled Bill from the cradle, into his arms, and against his chest. He moved back over to the bed. He showed the baby off to his lover and Godson. "Hi baby. I'm your Daddy."

It didn't take long for Bill to tire again and fall to sleep. Lucius kept a hold of him, however, falling deeper and deeper in love with the infant.

"Luke," Arthur purred happily. Watching his lover so enthralled in their child was breath taking for him. "If you're Daddy, who am I?"

"Daddy, you're Daddy too," Lucius reassured. "Do you want to hold him?" The redhead held his arms out. He received the baby and cradling him to his chest.

Severus crawled closer getting a better look, "He's weird."

"Weird?" Lucius frowned at the comment.

"All he does is sleep. Doesn't he know that it is his birthday?" Severus pouted some.

"No, perhaps he doesn't. You'll have to tell him," Arthur agreed.

"How do I?"

"I'd say a 'Happy Birthday Bill' will do just merrily," Lucius agreed putting an arm around Arthur's shoulders as he hovered over them.

"Happy Birthday Bill Weasley-Malfoy."


	10. August, 12th 1965

Title: Marriage Binds

Chapter title: Mum says I should run away  
Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13swearing in this part

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

August, 12th 1965

He huffed using all his strength to push up on his hands and knees. Panting, he rocked back and forth trying to work up a momentum. It seemed futile as his arms got tired and the movement just was not there. He flopped back on the floor with defeat.

"He almost did it that time!" Lucius was sitting on the couch watching his son's attempts at crawling. He was mentally willing him to succeed.

"Luke, leave him alone. He'll do it on his own time," Arthur called from the kitchen.

"And when he does, I'll see it," Lucius nagged. He rolled over to lie across the couch.

"Watching a pot boil, I say," Arthur muttered loud enough to be heard.

The blonde rolled his eyes. He focused as his baby tried again. "Bill," he called the baby huffed at that. "Come 'ere Billy."

"Unnn…" the baby replied trying to move even harder now. Neither was startled when there was a knock on the door. Arthur sensed this and went to get the door.

"Arthur!" A small body attacked him when he opened the door.

Arthur blinked looking around the hall and not seeing Severus's mother. He crouched down next to him, "Where's you're mum, Sev?"

"I run away!" he stated.

Arthur curiously tilted his head before bringing him inside, "Luke look whose here."

Lucius sat up on the couch glancing over, "Sevie?"

Severus ran over to hug him. They continued the embrace until Arthur sat beside them. "What happened, Severus?"

"I broke it!" Severus explained. "Mum and Dad were really mad. Mum says I should run away, here. And she said, to give them some space. So I ran away!"

"But, your mother knows you're here right?" Lucius asked him gently.

"Yes," he agreed.

The two young men exchanged a look and agreed silently that it was alright for him to stay, "Have you had supper?"

"No," Severus shook his head his stomach growled softly. Arthur motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen. Lucius moved back to watching his baby trying to crawl. Giving up after a few moments, he followed Arthur and Severus into the kitchen.

"Was it that hard for me to learn to crawl?" He flopped into a chair at the table facing his lover.

"Most likely, it takes people a different amount of time to succeed in different areas during their first few years. It's really quite amazing how much people learn in their first two years. It's much more then any other two years of their life," Arthur assured him.

"I just wish he would do it. It's not like I can show him or teach him," Lucius sighed.

"Everything you do teaches him how to be an adult. That's why it's so important that you act appropriately so he'll turn out right."

"Are you an expert now?" Lucius huffed.

The redhead shook his head, "No Baby, I just read all those baby books that you said were full of crook."

"Well they are! Especially when you decide that reading them is more important then having se-playtime with me," Lucius smiled down at Severus who silently listened to every word.

"Possibly, but now I know all this stuff about our baby," Arthur explained.

"Not our baby," Lucius was horrified to be told such a thing. He loved his son. He knew stuff about him too, "Just babies in general."

"Can I hold the baby?" Severus asked taking a big drink of his milk.

"Of course you can," Lucius agreed leading the boy into the other room.

Arthur sighed bring the dishes to the sink. He put a cleaning spell on them. He then, set about writing a quick note to the Snape's just in case, they did not know where Severus was. He was just sending the owl out when Lucius called for him. "Art, Art come 'ere he's doing it!"

Bolting into the room he came up behind Lucius. Bill was crawling, not very well and not very quickly, but he was indeed crawling. Arthur put his arms around Lucius resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I have to take a picture!" Lucius finally said. He rushed out of the room to get the magical camera.


	11. January, 7th 1966

Title: Marriage Binds

Chapter title: My News is the Greatest  
Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

January 7th 1966

"Bubb, da, duh, unnh, aaah," Bill told his father not realizing that his sounds were not words he was sitting in a high chair having lunch with Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bella at some restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"You should really come see him Lucius he's mind blowing. Everything he says makes perfect sense," Rodolphus explained as they waited for their meals.

"Exactly, he's got all these ideas about muggles and how they should be working for us, not us fearing them," Bella explained.

"I don't know," Lucius pushed Rabastan's sleeve up running his fingers over the invisible mark, "He brands you perhaps he's not telling you _all_ of his ideas."

"These," Bella explained, "are symbols of unity so we know who we and they are."

"So he can control you, maybe you're the ones working for him," Lucius pointed out, "Giving that much control and power to one person who thinks mudbloods aren't the 'true' 'prueblood' and that they should be punished for that…" he shook his head, "I think he's a bit too extreme."

"He's not extreme! He's just defending his beliefs!" Bella defended earning nods from the men.

"His beliefs are extreme and he takes extreme measures," Lucius argued, "I just, I'm not sure. I have to make a decision that's not just about me, but about my family as well."

"Lucius, if Arthur cares about you then he wouldn't make you change your decision," Rabastan pointed out.

"He doesn't but its common courtesy to think about his views and welfare as well that's how a marriage works," Lucius calmly retorted, "Plus what about Bill?"

"That sack of nothing?!" Bella snapped glaring at the baby redhead. How could _he_ be more important then the cause?

"Luke what she means is do you really want him to grow up in a world where he has to hide who he really is. Growing up in fear?" Rodolphus supplied.

Lucius glared at the both of them, that was a low hit, "You two will never understand how wrong what you just said really was." He stood from the table, "I hope you have fun rolling over for your master," he sneered pulling Bill out of his chair before leaving the restaurant. Lucius kissed the baby's head holding him close to his chest he went down to leave threw the Leaky Cauldron. "You don't have to worry Billy. Don't be afraid Daddy will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you, baby."

"Dada," Bill wiggled a little just because he could.

Lucius blinked and held Bill out at arms length, "What? What did you say? Dada?"

Bill gave an innocent look, sense all of his looks were innocence he was a baby after all. He wiggled even more in his arms. He did not like to be held at arms lengths he, like most babies, liked to beheld as close as possible. Lucius got the hint and brought him against his chest. "Dada, he said it…" his heart swelled with pride being a father was, he determined, the greatest role he ever played. He never wanted his son to feel fear or scared; he loved him and wanted to make sure he knew it. There weren't words to describe the feelings he had that came from the moment he first held his baby and that only grew more each day. It was unexplainable unless someone was already a parent themselves.

Arthur had been owled by his parents earlier that day and despite the fact that their disappointment in him for marrying Lucius infuriated him, he wanted to meet them. They had not spoken in around two years and so perhaps this meeting would call an end to their feuding. They were his family and he wanted their acceptance and a relationship with them, he did not need them but he wanted them.

So, he was waiting in the Café for them to show up. They were supposed to be there for tea but they were late, as always and it was not fashionable, ever! He sighed perhaps they decided not to come after all, losing hope he rose to leave only to be met by his approaching parents.

"Oh Arthur!" his mother rushed up to kiss her second son. His father shook his hand formally. "How's the baby dear? We thought you'd bring him," Catherine his mother asked.

"Luke took him today. I was worried that you might disown him as you did to me. I did not want to let him be hurt like that," Arthur explained pulling out a picture of the three boys so his parents could see.

The grandparents cooed over the picture for a while, and then the waitress came to take their order. After which Arthur finally asked what they wanted.

"We wanted to discuss the estate Molly's parents are still upset but we have paid them a fair amount for the mix up."

"Why?" Arthur furrowed his brow, "She has her own family wealth and I'm sure she'll find someone with money as well."

"We just had to give them something for their time. We have good standings with her family," His mother explained, "But we've come to realize that you are serious about this marriage and since there is not anyone else who deserves the money. Arthur we know you three need the help and we understand you've been working it's just not in our favor to have the Weasley name come to poverty."

"Besides, I will be damned if my grandson goes without the same luxurious you provided!" His father answered gruffly.

Arthur smiled weakly, surely the reasoning why his parents were helping was not the best ones but he could use the help, "Thanks Mum, Dad."

The conversation during the meal was about business and politics of the ministry. His father handed him the key to his vault before they parted.

"Luke!" Arthur called when he apperated into their flat. Bill blinked from where he stood supported by the couch. Lucius looked up from his book on said couch. "I have the greatest news!"

"No way, I do!" Lucius smiled brightly, "Go, first though."

Arthur moved to sit on the couch he pulled Bill into his lap in one swift motion, "Mum and Dad caved, sort of, they're not giving me all my inheritance, I mean not like I would get it all with them alive, but…" he held the key up, "You see now we can get that house we want."

Lucius grasped the key, "You're shitting me. Arthur this is perfect! Are you sure you want to waste it on me?"

"Of course, who else," Arthur grinned placing an endearing kiss against his lover's lips, "What was your news?"

"My what, oh my news…"

"Dada," gooed little Bill. Arthur stared down at the crop of red fluff on top of Bill's head.

"Did he just speak did he say…"

"My news is the greatest!" Lucius chirped happily.


	12. July, 30th 1966

Title: Marriage Binds

Chapter title: We have a Baby silly  
Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that. Chibi Charlie and Bill

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

July 30th 1966

"Daddy! Daddy!" Cried the eighteenth month old Bill from his crib he had learned quickly that calling for his Daddy made them come faster then when he just cried.

Lucius made his way in, "Lumos," he muttered reaching the crib, "Baby are you scared?" he cooed running his fingers through the soft red curls crowning his son's head.

"Yes," Bill whimpered clawing at his father's arms bouncing on his feet frightened. Bill whimpered trying to climb into his father's arms, "Daddy!"

"Hush, hush," Lucius tried to reassure pulling the young baby out of bed into his arms he turned side to side in a rocking gentle movement humming lightly and rubbing tiny circles on his back. Despite all this effort Bill still did not seem to want to calm down. So defeated he brought the baby into bed with him and Arthur who was working on some late papers for work.

"Bill!" Arthur kissed the child's brow, "'ome 'ere," he pushed his things aside and took the shivering bundle from his darling.

Lucius settled down with them snuggling close he kissed the top of Bill's head.

The baby redhead was nearing sleep after finding comfort in the fact that two set of arms wrapped against him.

"I guess it was just separation anxiety," Arthur commented stroking the curls gently.

"Probably," Lucius let out a quiet sigh rolling over to pick his wand up, "Nox." Quickly the house became dark except for the pale light of the moon.

"Luke…Lukie," Arthur placed Bill between them but leaned acrossed hovering over his lover, "I know something is wrong."

Lucius sighed again and moved to face his lover who moved back a little watching his pale grey eyes, "Do you miss having a baby in the house?"

Arthur glanced down at Bill before raising a eyebrow in confusion, "We have a baby, silly."

"No," Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose before tracing a finger over Bill's forehead and down his cheek, "It's already been a year and a half it went by so fast and I-I miss that."

"What are you saying Lucius?" Arthur's brow furrowed a sourer look on his features.

"I want us…I think…the house is big enough…do you want another?"

"Baby?" Lucius nodded looking away anywhere but Arthur who vowed never to be pregnant again, "It's not like I'm a girl and I have the potential to become pregnant every month."

Lucius eyes shot up Arthur was considering it which was a miracle in itself, "but you do, you want one?"

"Of course I do! I kind of miss being able to bitch and then blaming it on the fact that I'm carrying _your_ child," Arthur grinned sweetly earning a light slap and then a soft kiss.

"They have a potion you know. To help the chance of pregnancy along, it doesn't cost _that_ much really. We can try if you're sure." Lucius explained. Arthur reached over Bill taking the blonde's long lean hand in his wider warm one squeezing reassuringly.

"I love have babies with you. I have no doubts in my mind. I'll ask my brother what he and his wife used." Arthur reassured.

"No way, that stuff didn't work!" Lucius noted.

Arthur shook his head, "Only because _she_ was incapable of carrying a child. Mum and Dad were so pissed. Her parents had known that all along and never told them. But, it's alright now because they have an heir now."

Lucius made a face, "I'd hate to be your brother."

"I'd hate that too," Arthur agreed Lucius chuckled and they shared another kiss over Bill, "So it's decided then."

"Yup, and you're sure you want to carry it, I could…"

"No, we know you can get pregnant. It's easier if I do then finding out later you can't." Arthur cut him off Lucius pouted lightly, "Oh quit that you're lucky I'm being so generous."


	13. May, 17th 1968

Title: Marriage Binds

Chapter title: We have a Baby silly  
Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that. Chibi Charlie and Bill

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

A/n: there is a huge time jump here but I didn't really think it was necessary to go through the other birth and pregnancy for you. Charlie was the baby they had if you couldn't pick up on that yourself. I might go back later and put something in between these two parts but right now this feels like it should.

May, 17 1968

Arthur cuddled into Lucius's the latter had just finished the chapter in his book and had turned off the light. He had no sooner then put his head flat on the pillow when Arthur's head found his shoulder. Wrapping his legs around his loves they shared an endearing kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" Lucius amused after the kiss broke.

The redhead smiled, "Nothing, I just love you. You know that?"

"Yea, I know that; that's why we're married and have two perfect kids," Lucius whispered a smile donning his features he loved hearing how he was loved.

"Perfect…mmm must be Malfoy's then," Arthur teased.

"Would you have it any other way?" Lucius tilted his head curiously.

"No," Arthur sat up straddling his waist he leaned down to kiss Lucius.

"Daddy?" both men's heads snapped to the door where a three-year-old redhead stood shaking and shivering from cold and fear.

Arthur slid off of Lucius and beckoned the boy over just as a wail sounded from the other room.

"I'll get Charlie," Lucius slipped off the bed and out the door.

Bill watched him go and then looked back to Arthur, "Come 'ere Billy." He called said boy rushed into his father's arms. "Ah baby what's wrong?"

"I-I had a scarwe dream," Bill whispered quietly.

"Well then you know what we're going to do?" Arthur asked Bill shook his little head, "First we're going to get comfy," Arthur pushed the blankets aside settling Bill under them he tucked him in. Then Arthur leaned on his side elbow propped on his pillow ear resting against his hand he leaned over his son. Said boy cuddled into the safety he provided, "now we're going to lay here and you're going to tell me about your dream."

Innocence little grey-eyes met his, "Dere was a monster," he squeaked.

Arthur gasped, "Really? What kind of monster?"

"A Werewolf!" the little boy shivered lightly, "It twied to eat me."

"Ahh baby," Arthur hugged the boy to him rubbing the curls of his hair placing a kiss on his forehead, "You don't need to be afraid of werewolves. Daddy and I are here and no monsters are going to eat you while we're here." Arthur kissed his head again. Lucius came in with Charlie.

The blonde slipped in on the other side of Bill putting Charlie on his chest the twelve-month old laid on his stomach nuzzling his head against his chest.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "He wasn't hungry or wet he just wanted to be held." He answered the unsaid question. "What about you Bill have a nightmare?"

"Yes, a werewolf ate me!" He squeaked.

"Oh no!" Lucius exclaimed, "That's terrible, I'm so scared!"

Bill nodded, "Me too!"

Charlie raised his head looked about at Lucius, then Bill and finally Arthur he giggled and laid his head back down when Arthur said hi to him.

"But don't worry Daddy said he wouldn't let any monsters eat me," Bill explained as Charlie peaked his head up again squealed with delight when he saw Arthur looking back at him and burrowed his head against Lucius's chest playing an odd game of peek-a-boo.

"Did he really?" Lucius enquired trying not to laugh at what his younger son was going. Bill nodded brightly, "From werewolves and vampires?"

"Yea!" Bill agreed as Charlie squirmed off Lucius at first trying to walk across but ended up crawling over Bill's legs into Arthur's awaiting arms. Charlie was a pretty good walker starting at nine-months but not over his brother's knees. The younger boy also hadn't spoken quite yet but he was getting there.

"Veela, harpies, and trolls?" Lucius asked, Bill nodded, "OK sure Dad will protect you from those monster's but what about…Lobster-man!"

Bill gasped before he shrieked with laughter as Lucius held his fingers together opening and closing them against his thumb like pinchers that cause a tickling sensation in the small boy. He squirmed and gasped but loved it all the same. Arthur looked on from where he held Charlie beaming at just how good a father his lover was.

Father and son were panting when Lucius finally gave up and flopped back on his side facing Arthur and Bill.

Bill smiled happily dream thoroughly forgotten. Charlie had staup back against Arthur's chest he bounced happily, "Buh duh buh buh," he giggled with delight. Crawling closer to Bill the older boy hugged his brother roughly, though Charlie did not seem to mind. Charlie's head found rest next to Bill's the boys still hugging.

"Ah Bill give your brother a kiss," Arthur watched his sons antics. Lucius still panting bit his lower lip in awe of how perfect everything seemed. Bill didn't hesitate to let a loud smack hit Charlie lips.

Charlie took the hint and slobbered a huge wet baby kiss on Bill's cheek, he was sure it was the same thing Bill just did.

"Ew…" Bill wiped the spit off.

Arthur laughed before leaning over giving Lucius a similar kiss, "Ew…" Bill and Lucius both agreed.

"Alright trouble-makers," Arthur concluded, "Time for bed."

Bill yawned at the command, "I'm not tired."

"Still you have to go to sleep because we're going over to the Snape's in the morning," Bill promptly closed his eyes Charlie had already drifted towards sleep himself.

"Trouble-maker?" Lucius frowned.

"Bedtime," Arthur agreed. Lucius pouted, "Bedtime or you'll never know what we could do tomorrow night," A smirk passed over the blonde before he settled into sleep. He was beyond happy with his two sons sleeping in between him and his husband.


	14. September, 17th 1970

September, 17st 1970

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" came the cry of two fiends running into their parent's room at six on a Saturday morning only to jump on the bed.

There was the curly-haired grey-eyed five-year-old Bill and the chocolate eyed burgundy-haired three-year-old Charlie that ran head long into the room jumping on the bed, well Bill managed to get on the bed Charlie was having a bit of trouble on his own.

"Daaaaad!" Bill jumped on the bed and on both his fathers' excitedly.

Arthur yawned whimpering at the noise he rolled over. Its not that he didn't enjoy the wake up call it was merely the fact that his new job in the department of muggles and magic was wearing him thin. What with that Black trying to make muggle hunting legal and some strange attacks on muggles he managed no to come home until at least ten each night and leave at four each morning. He was glad that Lucius had decided to spend time at home with the boys while he worked from home advising the minister and his little court thing. It certainly made it easier on him knowing the three were safe while he was gone.

Upon turning over he slumped a hand over the edge of the bed only to have it tugged on by Charlie who wanted up on the bed too. "Daddieeee!" Charlie wailed when Arthur did not respond.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Bill sang out happily.

"Charlie," Arthur mumbled wrapping a limp arm around him and tugging him unceremoniously onto the bed where he proceeded to jump like his brother.

Arthur groaned rubbing his tired eyes only slightly annoyed; boys would be boys after all. "Ah I gotcha!" Lucius grabbed Bill around the waist pulling him down against the bed. Arthur closed his eyes Charlie's little bounces not bothering him in the least.

Bill laughter shrilled, "Daddy no, no stop!" he gasped. Arthur opened an eye to see that Lucius now had both boys pinned to the bed and was tickling them mercilessly. Arthur smiled briefly at the sight but his eyes soon closed in exhaustion.

"Come on then boys. Let's let Daddy rest he's really tired," Lucius had let up his attack and was now standing by the edge of the bed.

"Awe but he promised to play with us," Bill whined.

"And, he will later," Lucius explained, "He had to work really hard yesterday."

Bill pouted disappointedly and then sulked off the bed Charlie mimicked his every move. Lucius led them around the bed and out of the room. "Thanks Luke," Arthur murmured.

Lucius did not reply as he followed the boys out into the living room over to the kitchen, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hot dogs!" Charlie replied bouncing about in his footed pajamas. Lucius nodded setting about having the sausages make themselves.

"And you Bill?" Lucius asked.

Bill was staring back at the door to his parent's room. Lucius frowned softly he understood that Arthur had to work he just wished it was not so much. For the last five months he barely had anytime with him except for when he was sleeping and he didn't count that. That meant the boys had seen him even less.

"Bill?" Lucius asked.

"Waffles," Bill's grey eyes met his tears welling up in them, "Does he not like me anymore?"

Lucius scooped Bill into his arms despite how big he was. Bill let out a strained sob…

Arthur could easily hear the conversation in the kitchen; his door left open did not help the fact that his sons did not know how to whisper yet. Guilt swarmed his insides he wanted so badly to get up and tell Bill that he still loved him more then anything but the same guilt kept him planted in bed.

After much coaxing Lucius calmed Bill down and they set about continuing to make breakfast. Arthur grabbed a shower at that time and arrived just as breakfast began placing endearing kisses on all of his boy's heads.

"Dad!" Bill grinned excitedly as he sat down next to him thanking Lucius for remembering to make coffee (instead of tea) that morning.

"Hey Bill, I've missed you guys," he replied.

"We've missed you," Charlie replied eating his 'hot dogs' contently. Bill's big grey-eyes read the same and there was no missing Lucius's expression.

"So what are we doing today?" Arthur asked as they ate peacefully.

"We're going to the petting zoo." Lucius informed. "The wizarding one you know the one I'm talking about. Liz and Mrs. Black said it was very nice an educational."

"Exciting," Arthur agreed.

"It is! Sirius says, Sirius says, he says that there is a huge dog with three heads!" Bill explained his admiration for the older boys still in full force.

The rest of breakfast went by; Bill (with Charlie's help) told them all about the zoo as though he was an expert.

After breakfast Arthur set about getting the dishes done. "Yah!" Lucius pulled Charlie up on his shoulders the little boy giggle putting his hands around his father's head for support. "Let's go get dressed Bill."

Bill followed Lucius into his and Charlie's room even though the boys could have had their own Arthur and Lucius agreed that while they were young enough not to care one room would make them closer.

Lucius picked out two pairs of trousers and two shirts a pair of underwear and socks. "Which do you want to wear Bill?" he asked Bill.

"Left!" Bill pointed pulling his dirty underwear off and tossing his clean ones on not caring about his nudity. Lucius handed the pants over.

"And this shirt or this?" he held up identical shirts only one was blue and one was black.

"Blue!" he held his arms up and Lucius help him with his shirt. Then Lucius turned to get Charlie's clothes.

"Charlie do you want to wear these…oh no! Where's Charlie!" he gasped looking about for the one on his shoulders.

"Right there!" Bill pointed to Charlie who was giggling like mad.

"Where?" Lucius turned about but he did not see Charlie. "Bill he's not there."

"Yes he is he's right there!" Bill pointed again Charlie squealed when Lucius whipped about again.

Perfectly serious Lucius frowned, "Now Bill, don't lie to me where is Charlie?"

Bill bit his lower lip not wanting to 'lie' but he didn't know what else to say. Lucius sighed putting the clothes on the dresser he put his hands on Charlie's shins, "We'll have to look for him then. He bent over and peered under the bed, "Charlie?"

Charlie laughed even more from being tilted upside down. Bill laughed seeing that his father kept calling for Charlie who was obviously on his shoulders.

"Hmmm not under there? Should we check the toy chest?"

"Yea!" Bill agreed. It wasn't like he had never played this game before Lucius was always losing one of them on his shoulders once and a while Arthur would as well. Bill thought the whole thing was rather silly but very funny as did Charlie.

Lucius couldn't find Charlie in the toy box or the closet or under the rug so he tromped out into the living room Bill right behind him giggling almost as much as Charlie was.

"What's wrong muffin?" Arthur enquired reading the prophet on the couch.

"Muffin?" Lucius looked at Bill, "Is that you?"

"Nooooooo!" Bill laughed even more.

"Then who is it?" Lucius frowned.

Bill sighed, boy his parents were dense, "you!" he pointed.

"Me?" Lucius mostly mouthed.

"Yeeees!" Bill replied; really, really dense good thing he was there!

"Oh," Lucius exchanged a brief smile with Arthur, "I can't find Charlie anywhere and he needs to get dressed."

"Oh my goodness!" Arthur gasped, "You better find him Lucius or you'll be in time-out!" Bill and Charlie snickered at that.

"Have you seen him?" Lucius held back a smile looking very worried.

"Noooo not since breakfast maybe he's still in the kitchen. Check the cupboards he could have been put away with the dishes." Arthur suggested Lucius nodded and headed into the kitchen Bill and Arthur followed in amusement.

Lucius quickly began searching the cupboards the high ones where he called, "Charlie, Charlie are you in there!" and the ones near the floor where he bent over sideways knowing that Charlie liked that the best for he giggled like a madman.

"Bill I can't find him any where have you seen him?" Lucius asked.

"Yes! He's there!" He pointed, "On your shoulders!"

"Oh my shoulders! What would he be doing there?!" Lucius gasped horrified.

"Uh…" Bill tried to think he just shrugged, "If he's not there then what are those?"

"These," Lucius held out one of Charlie's legs in question.

"Yes!" Bill agreed, "That's Charlie's!"

"No, no this is my spare set of legs just in case mine get tired I have these to put on," Lucius assured.

"Let's check the bedroom," Arthur declared after Bill huffed his annoyance. The two older men agreed heading into their room.

Bill sighed, "What would they do without me?" Arthur covered his mouth in a snicker at his son's words. Arthur and Lucius set about looking for Charlie Lucius made sure to look in places that would cause him to bend over to get Charlie to giggle. Bill watched in amusement jumping onto the bed listening to the two men calling out for Charlie.

"I'll check the bathroom," Lucius decided he went into the shower and searched the shampoo bottle then he checked in the toilet bending down to get a good look to Charlie's squealing delight.

Arthur flopped onto his bed resting his head next to Bill.

"Hey baby," Arthur smiled softly to him.

"I'm _not_ a baby!" Bill concluded.

"You're _my_ baby, always, promise," Arthur pulled the small boy into a hug, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much to play with you."

"It's OK, you work hard," Bill said mimicking the answer Lucius always gave him.

Arthur kissed his brow, "It's not OK Bill. I like playing with you and I know it makes me sad when I can't."

"It makes me sad too," Bill agreed snuggling his head against Arthur's warm chest.

"Don't be sad anymore Billy. I'll try harder I promise." Arthur pressed a gently kiss to the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bill agreed feeling all the doubts from earlier leave him with such a simple act.

"I found Charlie!" Lucius chirped from the bathroom door.

Bill turned his head about to see his brother facing him in his other father's arms smiling contently. "Oh?"

"He was in the mirror, again!"

"What a silly boy, hiding in the mirror," Arthur said. He could picture the shocked expression of Lucius's when he finally decided to 'look,' in the mirror gasping he would exclaim, 'there you are! There you are! What are you doing in there!?' Then he would shrug Charlie off his shoulders and into his arms where he'd hug the boy until his giggles subsided.

"Can we go see the three-headed dog now?!" Bill whined wiggling from his hug.

"Take Charlie to get dressed," Lucius instructed putting Charlie on the floor the boys raced off, "I'll be in there in a minute and get your shoes on!"

Arthur chuckled putting his arms around Lucius's waist, "I love you."

"Good," Lucius agreed earning a pout. The blonde wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, "I've missed you too."

"Mmmm me too," Arthur pressed a kiss against his lips, "I'm sorry I've been working so much."

"It will slow down Artie I'm sure," Lucius sighed putting his head on the redhead's shoulder it had been a while since they had been this close. Usually Arthur was too exhausted to even cuddle!

"I don't know. Maybe I should just take a more desk like position. There is an opening in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office," Arthur moved a hand to twirl one of Lucius's long strands of blonde hair between his fingers.

"Of that's what you want. I mean it's not like we're struggling with money or anything," Lucius pointed out. They after all had Arthur's inheritance (Most of it) a bit of Lucius's plus there was money from strange relatives coming in, plus both of their jobs. Lucius's the 'business man' that he was owed bits and pieces of some of the shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. So despite the snug house they were pretty well off. Neither however wanted the boys to grow up in the cold 'manor-like-castles' that they did. So the nice homely house they bought after Bill's first birthday was where they settled.

"I just want you happy if your job does that then I don't really mind…" Lucius was lying through his teeth, of course he minded!

"Here," Arthur tugged Lucius close (he managed a closer then they had been somehow), "Is where I'm always happy."

"Art," Lucius shook his head gently, "I love you."

Arthur grinned, "That's better, geez you're harder to cheer up then Bill is!"

Lucius smacked his shoulder softly, "Ass," he pulled away.

"Dad! You're not supposed to say things like that!" Bill gasped horrified.

"I'm sorry Bill," Lucius handed him a sickle.

Arthur gave him a look, "Bribing your child so he wouldn't tell?"

"No, Sirius and Severus have discovered swearing anytime the boys swear they have to give me a sickle," Lucius explained.

"Charlie dressed?" Arthur ignored the comment.

"Yup!" Bill stepped aside. Charlie had plaid pants a bright green shirt a hat with a little bell on top, white gloves that went to his elbows, earmuffs, little dog slippers on his feet and a yellow rain coat on top of it. Charlie was beaming happily Arthur had to cough to keep from laughing.

"Is that what you want to wear Charlie?" Lucius managed.

"Yes!" he nodded quickly the bell jingling in agreement.

"Well that's too bad I was going to wear that," Lucius explained.

"It's alright Dad!" Bill replied, "I picked his clothes out for him I can pick yours out too!"

"You do that Bill I'm getting the camera. Good thing I'm already dressed you can help Dad out as much as you can he really needs it," Arthur agreed. He moved into the living room, "This is going on our Christmas card."

Lucius sat on his bed and glanced at Bill as he rummaged through the closet and dresser for clothes.

"Charlie," Arthur called coming in with the camera Charlie turned about, "Say cheese."

"Cheeeeeeeese!" Charlie grinned and then fell over at the bright flash.

Arthur smirked and helped him up sitting him on the bed next to Lucius.

"This shirt or this?" Bill held out a purple tied-dyed '60's blouse' and a feathery shirt that Arthur had worn to a costume party a while back.

"I don't know you pick Charlie," he said softly managing to glare at Arthur for giggling as much as he was.

"That one!" Charlie pointed to the 60's one. Bill handed it to him and then tapped his foot waiting for him to change shirts. Lucius smirked removing his sleep shirt in which Arthur took a picture.

"Do you need my help, Daddy?" Charlie asked sweetly.

Lucius nodded, 'why not?'

Charlie took the shirt, "lift your arms." Lucius did as he was told. Charlie held the shirt out a moment before frowning cutely. "Daddy, help me," Charlie turned his head to look at Arthur pleadingly. Arthur took another picture, "Daddy! Stop it!" Charlie ordered. Arthur blinked and then moved unbuttoning the shirt he held it out. Charlie helped by taking Lucius's arms and putting them into the sleeves.

"Alright you can button them," Arthur stated. Charlie flopped into Lucius's lap earning an 'ouf' because of it. He started with a middle button putting it in the hole delicately.

"Charlie…" Arthur called Charlie turned his head about and was blinded by the flash of the camera.

"Daddy!" Lucius and Charlie whined. Arthur grinned innocently.

"Alright these pants or this uh what's this called?"

Arthur burst into laughter, "Definitely the tights baby, but you have to get him those leggings to go with them. You know the ones he wore when you were playing peter pan?"

"Arthur," Lucius growled.

"You'd rather wear leather pants?" Arthur tilted his head.

"Yes," Lucius agreed Bill handed him the pants and went to look for shoes.

Charlie eyed them warily, "I can do these my self Char."

"OK!" Charlie looked relieved.

Lucius kicked his pajama bottoms off followed by his boxers. He pushed his legs into the leather pants and proceeded to bounce around the room pulling them on.

"Is that how you put your pants on?" Arthur asked.

"No," Charlie said wide-eyed, "Dad always makes me where underwear!"

Lucius stopped bouncing he faced Charlie dumbfounded. Arthur giggled taking a picture. Lucius shoved his manhood into his leather pants and zipped them up, "I hate you."

Arthur pushed his lower lip out and proceeded to let his lip tremble. "Awe it's alright Daddy." Charlie pats his shoulder (he was standing on the bed he could just reach his shoulder) "I love you."

"Thanks Charlie," Arthur smiled to him.

Charlie kissed his cheek and then patted his head, "There, there," Charlie sympathized.

Lucius had taken the camera and snapped a picture.

Bill cleared his throat and handed galoshes and a pair of plastic cat ears to Lucius. Lucius put the boots and ears on, "How do I look?" He asked studying himself from the mirror in the bathroom that he could see through the doorway.

"I hope it's April first because that outfit's a joke," his image chided.

"Oh who asked you!" he snapped.

"I think you look pretty!" Charlie declared.

"Awe thanks you Charlie you look pretty too," Lucius plucked him off the bed and moved into the living room. Bill and Arthur followed closely behind.

"Fist let me get a family shot," Arthur put the camera on the table and got everyone on the couch he flicked his wand and levitated it up and then muttered a charm to take a picture.

"All right can we go now?" Bill whined.

"Yes," Arthur grabbed some floo and tossed it in the fireplace. He picked Charlie up in his arms, "Go first, Baby."

Lucius grabbed a handful and stepped in the green flames calling out the name Diagon Alley.

"Right Bill I know you can do it no messing around this time," Arthur order Diagon Alley was one of the few places Bill could pronounce clearly enough to be able to go alone and because his parents wanted him to get use to it as soon as possible they let him as long as one of them were on both sides.

Bill went without a hitch followed by Arthur and Charlie.

"Let's get lunch first and then we can go into the shop that leads into the petting zoo." Lucius suggested on their way out of the floo shop. Many heads turned at his outfit no one seemed to notice Charlie snug in Arthur's arms that is until he insisted he walk.

"Luke, what the bloody hell are you wearing?!" screeched Bellatrix Lestrange as she approached with her sister Andromeda and her husband and her brother-in-law.

"Rabastan!" Bill cried flinging his arms around his fathers' friend.

"Hi Bill," Rabastan handed him a chocolate frog, "Did you help Lucius get dressed?"

"Yea, isn't he pretty?" Bill grinned happily.

Lucius blushed at this, "What Bill no 'hi' to me?" Bella leaned forward brushing her finger under his jawbone cupping his chin blue eyes met grey. The little boy shuddered and tried to pull back. She held him harder until it hurt him a bit.

"Bella let go of him," Lucius snarled viciously. Bella gave Lucius a nasty glare and ran a thumb over Bill's bottom lip. Bill lashed out biting her thumb but not very hard.

"You nasty little whelp!" she shrieked before back handing him a crossed his face. Lucius pulled Bill to him as he let out a cried of agony.

Arthur narrow his eyes even more if looks could kill, "You stay away from my family," Arthur stepped forward ready to strangle her if only Rabastan and Rodolphus hadn't stopped him.

"Let go of me she deserves everything I can give her!" Arthur said his temper getting the better of him.

Lucius held Bill against his chest as the redhead sobbed in pain on close inspection every finger could be traced from the hand print on his face. Charlie clung to him from behind sobbing mostly out of fear partly because of how Arthur was reacting.

"Calm down Arthur," Rabastan reassured, "We're leaving," Rabastan glared at his brother. Rodolphus flipped his hair back and grabbed Bellatriz's wrist leading her away from the group, "Andromeda," Rabastan ordered.

The young adult blinked coming back into reality she grabbed Charlie's bell hat and skipped after her sister and her brother-in-law.

Arthur glared at Rabastan, "How can you let her get away with that?!"

Rabastan let him go shrugging lightly, "She's really not that bad. Besides, I've let _you_ get away with much more?"

Lucius glared from where he comforted his sons. Arthur looked confused for a moment before his anger built again, "You stay the hell away from us too Lestrange! We don't need people like _you_ for our friends!"

"Wh-what?" Rabastan's brow furrowed, "You can't…but I'm…this…"

"Go," Lucius sounded out. Rabastan's jaw dropped, "Now. Go now. You're _not_ to see us again."

Rabastan stared shocked for a moment. Lucius's gaze dropped Rabastan was his best friend next to Arthur and it hurt to lose him like this but family came first. The crying boys in his arms buried any doubt and regret to this decision. Rabastan looked at Arthur the redhead had a smug look although it was traced with hurt. He was not as close to Rabastan as the blonde was but he came right after him. He too would not completely be happy with this decision.

Rabastan turned on his heals and walked away following his brother and the girls. Arthur pulled Bill into his arms picking him up off the ground. Charlie uselessly calmed down faster with Lucius so for Arthur Bill was easier.

"You're alright, baby," Arthur held him at eye level, "Want to go to the petting zoo still?"

"N-no," Bill whimpered.

"Oh, my gosh Lucius we saw everything," Elizabeth rushed up to met them Severus, Sirius, and Regulus trailed after them. "Are you alright Bill?"

Bill just buried his face against Arthur's shoulder.

"They're a bunch of bitches I hate them," Sirius concluded swiping the hair from his brow, showing off his gorgeous eyes, lushes lips, and soft features he was by far the prettiest wizard alive.

"Sirius," Lucius held a hand out the raven-haired boy gave him a sickle with a scowl, "you're rich don't give me that," Charlie sniffled softly mewling quietly at the exchange.

"Is he OK?" Sirius asked only half caring about the answer.

Lucius looked into Charlie's warm chocolate eyes he smiled weakly, "She took my hat," Lucius handed him the cat ears and kissed him on the nose.

"Lucius I got my letter for Hogwarts!" Severus interrupted waving it about, "Sirius didn't he's a squib."

"Nah," Sirius stuck his tongue out, "Not everyone's birthday comes in September."

"I want to see," Bill croaked wiggling from Arthur's grasps.

"You see that's the special seal and that's Professor McGonagall's hand writing. You'll get one too Bill we'll go to school together!"

"Cool!" Bill chirped happily, "We're going to the petting zoo!"

"Can we go Mum?!" Severus asked hopefully

"As long as Sirius promises not to try to feed his little brother to anything," Elizabeth replied.

"Awe come on no one would miss him!" Sirius whined.

Regulus kicked him in the shin, "shut up you little nut sucker!"

"Regulus!" Lucius held his hand out.

"Damn it!" Regulus gave him two sickles before fending an innocent look Regulus was as cute as Sirius was beautiful.

"Why are you wearing galoshes?" Sirius enquired.

"Why are you not wearing galoshes," Lucius replied.

"Because I'm Sirius Black and that's all you need to know," he said leading the group in the direction of the petting Zoo.

"We use to act like that too dear," Arthur replied to Lucius's cocked eyebrow, "So does being the Godfather of Severus mean you have to get him a present?"

"Yes, I believe it does," Lucius agreed Severus grinned cheekily, "What do you want Mr. Snape?"

"An owl, mother says she wouldn't give me one," Severus glanced over to see if the wish would be granted.

"An owl and the chemistry set? You're really raking it in," Elizabeth commented when Lucius agreed.

"Oh," Severus stated before hugging Lucius around the middle, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You spoil him," Arthur commented.

"He's not mine; I am allowed to do that," Lucius teased.

"Daddy!" Charlie whined, "I want down."


	15. May, 3rd 1971

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that. Chibi Charlie and Bill

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

May, 3rd 1971

Bill stood up from the bath splashing the water to the floor he stepped out Charlie was already out curled up in a ball under a big fluffy towel on the bath mat. Bill grabbed a towel and curled up on his knees head against the floor towel covering every inch of him. He breathed harshly as he pretended that he was a turtle in his shell he shivered being naked and wet with just a towel draped over him caused him to be cold even if he was not aware of it.

Quiet footsteps sounded coming into the bathroom he could see a bare foot through the small crack between the towel and the floor. He held his breath with excitement at the eerie silence.

"Luke the lumps are back!!" Arthur called from where he stood hovering over his sons curled on the floor under their towels. Lucius peeked in from his bedroom since the boys had used their bathroom to bathe.

"Not again?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can get rid of them," Arthur stated taking the top two corners and bottom two in each hand lifting Charlie up off the ground he held his breath in anticipation. Arthur held Charlie with the towel so mostly Charlie just hung there. Arthur padded out to the bedroom he swung towel and child three times before letting go unceremoniously. Charlie and towel flew out and landed plop on the bed. He giggled and shrieked at the 'flying' sensation. Suddenly Bill had joined him on the bed. Arthur proceeded to beat them with a pillow. Both boys naked and screaming with laughter managed to roll off the bed and run off to their room.

"Yup I got rid of them!" Arthur called Lucius smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Almost get the boys dressed and I'll be done," Lucius replied.

"Right," Arthur followed the boy's into their room. "Are you getting ready for your Birthday dinner?"

"Yea!" Charlie tackled him when he entered the room, "What did you get me!?"

Arthur gasped blinking, "I was supposed to get you something?"

"Yeah!" Charlie roared with agreement, "You did get me something, didn't you?"

Arthur bit hi lower lip, "I think I forgot. Are you mad at me?"

Charlie sighed exasperated, "No, I'm not," Charlie pouted he really wanted that training broom.

"Don't believe him Char, he said the same thing on my Birthday," Bill stated putting on blue jeans he had his favorite blue shirt on.

"Come on Charlie can't go in your Birthday suit now," Arthur tossed him his white underwear.

"Birthday suit?" Charlie scrunched his face in confusion

"Yup when you were born you were naked and so cute, what happened?!" Arthur pulled out a shirt with a dragon on it handing it to him.

"Daddy," he cried out, "I am cute!"

"Oh you are? Who says so?" Arthur teased.

"I do," Lucius entered the room in causal robes, "Brush your hair Bill."

Bill ran his fingers through his growing hair Arthur had wanted to cut it but Bill refused, because Lucius had long hair. Luckily, it was only a little bit shaggy but already the curls were growing out.

"With a brush," Lucius ordered Bill tromped off to brush his hair. "Now you wanted slugs for dinner and an itchy sweater for a present?"

Charlie looked horrified, "You can't be serious!" he squeaked.

"You wanted slugs, right that's what we got you!" Arthur agreed.

"Ew gross no, bad!" Charlie stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Yoohoo!" called Arthur's Mum from the fireplace. She stepped away to let her husband and Arthur's two brothers and sister-in-law in.

"Grandmum!" Bill ran out from the bathroom and tackled her, "Grandmum are you coming to dinner with us?"

"Of course Bill. It's Charlie's Birthday. Tsk you're hair is too long," she scolded.

Bill rolled his eyes, "I like it long, like Dad!"

Charlie bounced into the rest of his clothes and ran out to greet his relatives. Lucius made a face, "You're mum hates me."

"I know baby I know but its Charlie's Birthday I can't tell her she's not allowed to come," Arthur sighed, "I'll make it up to you later I promise."

Lucius grinned slyly, "You better."

"Lucius," Elizabeth peeked in, "We're ready to go now."

"Thanks Liz," Arthur grinned and the three moved out to the living room. Arthur's family plus the Snape's that included Severus's father which was unusual plus Sirius and Regulus who were both good friends with the younger boys and staying at the Snape's house that night.

"Hi there Michael," Lucius went out to greet him shaking his hand they were pretty close friends and worked closely together the only difference between them was that Lucius spend more time home with his sons then Michael did. "Were you dragged here?"

Michael shrugged gently and smoked lightly on his pipe. "Alright everyone the dinner is being served at the Dragon Tavern so if you would…" Arthur blinked as suddenly his family and Michael had already dissappearated out of the house to start the meal. "Erm right, Luke can you go and keep my parents company and we'll get the kids there through the floo?"

"Why don't you go keep _your_ parents company?" Lucius replied back.

"Lucius please, I just I cannot deal with them now but one of us have to be there," Arthur rubbed the ever growing headache in annoyance.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, "Guys, you don't need to fight its Charlie's Birthday," Elizabeth interrupted them.

The men looked down to Charlie who was watching them expectantly, Arthur sighed and dissappearated to the restaurant. Lucius picked Charlie up, "You ready to go Char?"

"As long as I don't have to eat slugs," Charlie replied. Lucius nodded and stepped into the floo he called out the location and was soon on his way. He placed Charlie on the ground when he arrived so he could catch the boys on their way out.

Charlie stood close to him and glanced around. The restaurant was huge and on the walls dragons were painted everywhere only they were not just painted it was what was really happening in a dragon reserve not far from there. Charlie's eyes lit up as he saw two of them fighting, he ran over to one on the wall near by and cautiously touch it unfortunately it felt like a wall but it purred at the contact anyway Charlie was thrilled.

He just stood there for a while his eyes connected with the golden hues of the huge dragon figure in front of him.

"Charlie!" Lucius picked him up hugging him close, "Don't disappear on me like that." He kissed Charlie's brow. "You like the Dragon huh kid?"

"Yea, can I have one for my Birthday?" Charlie asked cutely as he was carried to the table.

"Possibly," Lucius plopped him down next to Bill and Arthur and went to sit on the other side of his husband, "Sorry about earlier baby."

Arthur stole a kiss from him, "Don't worry about it."

"Dad said I might get a dragon for my Birthday!" Charlie told Bill excitedly.

"Nah that would never happen, dragons can't be tamed," Sirius explained, "he'd eat you in two bites possibly one you're so little."

"I'm not little!" Charlie cried.

Severus nodded, "Yes you are Charlie."

"No, I'm not. I'm four!" Charlie reminded.

"And I'm Eleven, so that means you're still little," Sirius brushed his hair from his eyes.

"No, it doesn't, Dad," Charlie whined, "Am I little?"

"Of course not Charlie," Arthur replied Lucius nodded curtly, "You used to be much smaller and you're definitely going to get bigger."

"See," Charlie scolded the older boys who just rolled their eyes.

Soon the waitress came to the table ordering for everyone she got around to Charlie who replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "It's my Birthday and I don't want slugs!"

The witch rubbed the quill over her throat, "It's your Birthday how old are you?"

"I'm four," Charlie chirped, "No slugs please."

"Well what do you want?" she asked sweetly.

"Ummmmm…" Charlie rubbed his chin as he decided, "Hot dogs!"

"He so gets that from you," Arthur turned to his partner. Lucius smiled softly he liked that the boys often mimicked the things he would do.

"Hot dogs? What kind of hot dogs?" The waitress asked.

Charlie blinked and then looked at Arthur and Lucius for help, "What kind do I want?"

Arthur giggled and Lucius had to answer the waitress's question before ordering for the two of them. After they ate Charlie got to open his presents the whole time he was mentally crossing his fingers that he would get a dragon.

"A sweater!" Charlie gasped and glanced at his Grandparents, "Thanks Grandmum, and Grandpa."

Arthur rubbed his head sympathetically, some of the presents were better then that, as he did get some good toys and sweets but there was still a bit of disappointment that he tried very hard not to show.

"Mum can we sleepover at Bill's?" Severus asked at the end of the night.

"Is that alright with you two?" Elizabeth asked the two older men who were trying to shrink the present in order to bring them all home.

"Certainly, the boys would love to have them," Arthur agreed with a nod from Lucius it was settled.

"Thanks Lucius!" Severus hugged them both and then went to hug his parents before they left.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Bill asked his brother who was pouting at the table. Charlie looked away and sighed, "Charlie?"

"Nothing," he whispered and then hopped out of his seat and over to Lucius, "Daddy?"

Lucius picked Charlie up hugging him close, "Charlie?"

"Did you really forget about my Birthday?" Charlie whimpered putting his head on his father's shoulders.

"Of course not," Lucius squeezed him tightly, "We left your presents at home."

"Oh," Charlie brightened up a bit, "Did you get me a dragon?"

"No, Charlie. It's against the law to own a dragon," Lucius sympathized with him, "Come on we'll take you home so you can see your presents."

Arthur had already used the floo to get home bring the gifts with him, the other boys had followed quickly behind him and were already in Charlie and Bill's room playing with the toys in there.

So by the time they arrived it was just the three of them sitting on the couch as Charlie opened the last of his gifts. Charlie gasped out right when he opened the small trainer's broom smiling broadly he replied, "I forgot I wanted this! Thank you thank you thank you!" he cried hugging them both

"And we got you lessons, because we know how you want to play quidditch when you get older." Lucius replied.

"We also got you a snitch," Arthur replied, "just like you asked us to."

Charlie bounced and then dashed into his bedroom, "I got a broom I got a broom!" he squealed the four boys stopped play for a moment to see the broom. It was a pretty nice smaller version of a Nimbus.

Arthur glanced at Lucius, "You think it's safe for him to be playing quidditch?"

"I think its safer then the dragon you wanted to get him," Lucius teased.

"That I wanted to get him," Arthur shook his head, "I beg to differ."

"I like hearing you beg. Now I think I remember you saying something about making up for having to be nice to your ruddy family?" Lucius put his arms around Arthur, "What exactly did you mean by that."

"Well first we have to put the boys to bed and then I'll show you," Arthur kissed him lightly.


	16. September, 1st 1971

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that. Chibi Charlie and Bill

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

September 1st 1971

Lucius watched as Elizabeth smoothed Severus's hair down and then kissed him on the crown of his head, "You have your books, clothes, shoes, Peaches?"

"Yes," Severus nodded again, "I have everything Mum you can go now."

"Thank you so much for doing this for me Lucius." Elizabeth kissed his cheek, "I really wish I could drop him off for the train but Michael needs me to meet him in Ireland. I'm so glad you could take the boys."

Lucius nodded he was standing in the Snape's living room with his two boys, Severus, Sirius, and Regulus; Arthur was around some where probably grabbing something that Elizabeth decided that Severus could not leave without. Suddenly the fireplace lit up and out rolled a mess haired boy.

"Oh James, shit!" Elizabeth swore. "I forgot I promised the Potter's I would take him to the train station as well. They're still in Asia and they just could not be pulled away it's not too much trouble is it?"

"No and you owe me a sickle," Lucius held out his hand.

Elizabeth glared draggers at him and then kissed Severus's cheek, "You behave promise me."

"Of course Mum," Severus stated calmly.

Elizabeth sighed, "I'll see you in December." She turned and waved to the rest of the boys before leaving the room quickly.

Arthur reappeared from the stairs and strolled in, "Right then, James put your trunk here with the others."

James adjusted his glasses and quickly did as he was told. He however held onto the broom that was tossed over his shoulder, "Thank you for taking me to the train station," he nodded politely.

Sirius moved closer to Severus and whispered something to him, "Bloody prat sucking up." Severus nodded his agreement.

Charlie blinked entranced, "What kind of broom is that James?"

James paused looking at the younger boy he smiled broadly and held the broom out to Charlie, "Yup, it's my favorite thing in the world. It's a Nimbus, you like to fly Charlie?"

The redhead blinked, "How'd you know my name?"

"I saw you at the Christmas party last year, you're much bigger now though," James winked, "I bet you'll make a pretty good Seeker when you get older."

Charlie gushed and attached to James for the rest of the trip to the train station. James spoke softly with the younger boy watching Severus and Sirius very carefully. He studied them inside an out, Sirius's blue eyes stood out beautifully to his dark clothes that he was so fond of. It was hard really to look away from the gorgeous portrait. Severus on the other hand was just as average as James was he had a few of the normal attractions to him but then he also had a bit of flaw about them.

"How are your parents doing, James?" Arthur finally broke him from his trance.

James's chocolate hues swiveled over towards Arthur, "My parents are fine they're working closely with some of the herbs in the area to find cures to bi-humanoids in west Asia, it's really bad there. You can't go outside at night with out worrying about being attacked by one."

"Yes, I heard it's quite the predicament." Lucius frowned softly.

"Disgusting," Regulus murmured.

"Reggie," Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Bill whined, be in between the two brother's attack. James raised an eyebrow as their taxi arrived at the train station allowing them to exit and find the ninth platform.

"Alright guys we have to go threw the barrier," Arthur prompted.

"We have to go through the wall!" Charlie squeaked.

"Don't worry Char it wouldn't hurt," James reassured, "I'll race you in," he stated and soon all six boys were in racing stances, "On your mark, get set, go!"

James, the quickest, was threw the barrier before anyone could bat an eye. Sirius, Severus and Regulus hit the barrier around the same time and followed by Bill and finally Charlie their legs were just too much shorter then the other boys. By the time that Lucius and Arthur went through with the trunks James had stopped prancing around bragging to the other boys.

Sirius scowled looking about the crowded platform. "Bloody git," he muttered.

"Charlie, Bill, hold onto my hand so you don't get lost," Arthur instructed. James was scanning the crowd for the most interesting person to sit with on the train. Suddenly his eyes landed upon a sandy-haired hazel-eyed boy and James right away knew that he was something more then what he appeared.

"Thanks guys for getting me here it was really helpful. I'm going to go grab a seat." James grabbed his trunk off the pile on the trolley.

"All right James," Lucius waved him off.

Sirius scowled after him that is until James reached the train and then paused and turned around, "Come sit by me later Sirius!" he waved and rushed about trapping the sandy-haired boy in his compartment soon afterwards.

Sirius beamed with pride and moved to leave but was cut off when his dreaded cousins made their way over to them. "What the bloody hell do you two want!?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your cousin brat?" Bellatrix asked. Rabastan and Rodolphus were with the two girls it would be Narcissa's last year at the school, "Narcissa is a prefect so you better behave Sirius Black."

Sirius laughed hauntingly, "I never behave," he flicked a strand of hair from his vision.

Arthur glared at the two girls clearing his throat, "Is this at all necessary?"

"Oh, no actually its not, I just wanted to remind you to have a good year together," Bella smiled sweetly, "I'll see you around soon brother." She smirked wildly and then took Narcissa's hand and let the way to the train. Rodolphus did not give them a second look as he trooped off after them. Rabastan shook his head lightly but did not meet either of their eyes before he too followed them.

"I hate her!" Arthur growled.

Sirius nodded, "I hate both of them." He pulled up his trunk, "I'm going on the train." He glanced over at Regulus, "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not you," Regulus bit back just as hard.

"I mean it Reggie, if you do something stupid before I get back, Nevermind," he sighed walking away from them. Regulus rushed after him hugging him quickly from behind. "Reg?"

"Don't go Sirius please?" Regulus murmured.

Severus glanced up at his godfather, "I'll see you during Christmas right?"

"Of course, and no goofing around I want you to have good marks," Lucius patted his head, "Take care of yourself Severus."

"I will I promise," he said hugging the older man, who he thought of as a father since his was so busy. He then hugged the rest of the family. Before dashing onto the train he waved from one of the windows as it pulled away.

"Bye Severus! Bye Sirius!" Bill called waving excitedly and rushing to try and follow the train at least until the end of the platform like most of the other younger kids.

Lucius followed him while Arthur stayed with the other boys, "Regulus?"

The raven-haired boy turned his head he was not going to speak that was obvious enough he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He could not really believe that Sirius was really gone, he had never known a moment without his older brother and now he was not going to be their anymore he could not stand it.

"Hi Arthur," Bella skipped back over, "We can take Reggie if you want us too?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea Bella. His Mum already thinks that he's with Elizabeth. We're just going to take him home; you can see him later if you really want to."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "You want to come home with me don't you Reggie?"

"Hell no!" Regulus snapped, "The last time I spent time with you two I was dressed up as a kitty and brought around on a leash."

"It was cute," Bellatrix replied.

"I'm already cute," Regulus stated glancing up to Lucius and Arthur. "Can we go now please?"

"Of course," Arthur agreed leading the boys out back to the streets of London. "Now where exactly do you live?"

"Exactly no where, it's unplottable," Regulus replied.

"Your Dad is a bit paranoid," Lucius replied.

"No he just hates all those fucking dirty muggles," Regulus replied. "I know how to get there with the floo powder."

"Regulus you really have to learn not to swear," Arthur explained leading the boys into the Leaky Cauldron so that they could use the floo powder from there.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Now look Reggie, I know you'll be lonely this coming year," Lucius told him, "But if you ever want to come down and visit the boys we would not mind having you."

Blue eyes shimmered, "Thanks Lucius."

-

Lucius tucked Bill into his bed kissing his brow, "Go to sleep this time boys." He said watching the two yawned. He smiled softly thinking about the fact that there were only a few more years until they were both going to Hogwarts as well.

"G'night Dad," his oldest managed before turning on his side.

Arthur appeared at the door ushering the blonde out of the room. "They're growing so fast can you believe it Arthur they'll both be in school in the next seven years."

Raising an eyebrow the redhead commented, "That's along time. Just think what's happened in the last seven years. We were married, graduated, and we had two kids I'm sure the next seven years will be just as long and as unpredictable." The redhead led him into their bedroom. "There is something I have to tell you."

"Uh-oh what did I do?"

"Nothing," Arthur replied sadly leaning Lucius back against the bed. "There was an attack on a bunch of muggles in Ireland. Elizabeth and Michael were caught in the middle of the attack. This Christmas Severus is going to becoming home with us."

"Arthur wh-what are you saying?" Lucius gasped looking at him worriedly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but…"

"Michael and Elizabeth died, they were murdered."


	17. June, 24th 1972

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, hintings at Sirius/James, late Draco/Harry etc.

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but probably a bit AU off of that. Chibi Charlie and Bill

Warnings: Rape, non-con, AU, Abuse of a child, torture, voyeurism, basically this and the next chapter is a little disturbing. Be careful reading it, it's important to the fan fiction, and it's not meant to offend anyone.

Summary: Bellatrix has a plan that will finally get her sister married to her betrothed, at any cost! Turning point in the fic, if you liked the super sweet family life the two had this is the end of that, but not by either of their will. Hopefully the ending will be happy! Anyway, please be wary reading this, it might upset people.

June 23, 1972

Charlie rushed ahead of his father as they made their way down Diagon Alley to one of the many shops Lucius partially owned.

"Charlie," Lucius called his youngest. He was trying to warn him to not go so fast.

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_," The words came out of no where and before Lucius could react he was already hit by the spell.

"Dad!" Charlie gaped and rushed back to him. He was cut off, however, by Rodolphus. "Daddy!" he cried and squirmed to get free of his captor, "Let me go!"

"No, no you be a good boy," Bella sung, as she stepped out of the shadows to stand by her husband, "You and Daddy are going to on a little trip. Avery!"

Avery, Crabbe and Goyle appeared from behind Bella. Avery pointed his wand at Lucius stiffened body, "_Mobilicorpus_." Lucius's body lifted off the ground and the group proceeded to bring the body into the shadows they had just emerged from.

"No, Daddy!" Charlie burst into tears he did not know what else to do he was scared and his Dad was hurt. Whining he pleaded with his captors, "Please, please let me go."

"_Silencio,_" Bella commanded and Charlie was magically quieted.

Crabbe rushed ahead of them and knocked on a wooden door just off the main road. Rabastan answered the door a few moments later he was surprised to see who his guests were and stood there his eyebrow raised in question.

"Rabastan, open the door further," Bella ordered. Rabastan still confused didn't budge he stared wide-eyed at his sister-in-law. He was roughly pushed aside no less then a moment later by her. He watched as the four men, limp corpse, and child trooped in after her.

"What's going on Bella?" Rabastan questioned upon closing the door.

"Well isn't obvious," Bella said with a sneer upon seeing the look on Rabastan's face she continued to explain, "Malfoy has to marry Narcissa today. So here he is and now we just have to wait until she gets home from the train station."

Rabastan opened his mouth to protest but he realized what sort of bodily harm could result in doing so. He sighed in defeat, "Alright put him in one of my spare room."

"Nope," Bella moved into the living room pushing the rug aside she opened the hidden door in the floor. The step-latter that disappeared into the dark, led to the basement. "I'm not giving him or the whelp a chance to escape."

Rodolphus handed Charlie to his younger brother. "It's not as though Lucius is going to say, 'I do,' without being threatened." His grin almost matched his wife's wickedness to wickedness as he pet the red hair on the child's head. "A little torture wouldn't hurt him either."

Bella nodded her agreement and then turned to address the lackeys, "Lock him to the shackles against the walls. Take the charms off of him. Tell him not to struggle and make sure you mention torture and Charlie ten or fifteen times," she ordered before shooing them to take the stiffened Lucius down the step-latter and to the dungeons.

"You, Rabastan, are in charge of Charlie. Do what you want with him, but do _not_ let him go," Bella turned her order to her brother-in-law. She smiled evilly and added, "I'd rather just kill him but I can't until after the marriage is final."

Rabastan held Charlie against his chest, "You know you're a bit crazy there."

"I would not have to be if you hadn't got Lucius married off seven years ago," Bella snarled before sweeping down to the dungeons to cheek on her captive.

Lucius pulled on his chains harshly just as Bella entered. She smiled prettily at him, "Hello there, brother," her words had a venom-like sweetness to it.

"Bella you sick bitch let me go!" Lucius yelled although his voice was filled with hate and anger his word choice let his fear show threw, "Where the hell is Charlie?"

"Who?" Lucius's eyes widened in sudden over whelming dread. Bella smirked the wicked way she was, "He's alright, for now. It all depends on how you behave."

Lucius's eyes narrowed defiantly but he stopped struggling against his bonds all together. "Don't-don't hurt him, please. What do you want?" He lowered his head in defeat.

"You were promised to my little sister, she will be here tonight and you _will_ marry here," Bella replied.

His chest tightened and his mind rushed to his one and only, "No," he gasped tugging on his chains, "I wouldn't betray him!"

Bella smiled pleasantly, as though she was actually happy with his reply, "I thought as much, RABASTAN!" she called her brother appeared moments later with Charlie still cradled in his arms. "He sure is cute Luke. I would hate to see him hurt," Her voice held no truth to the words she spoke.

"No, Bella don't touch him please," Lucius struggled against his bonds.

Bella smirked and raised her wand. She pointed it at the boy and spoke plainly as if it bored her, "_Crucio_." Charlie shrieked and squirmed so violently against Rabastan that he was dropped to the floor.

"Bella, no stop it. Stop it!" Lucius yelled over the cries of his son he couldn't even bear to watch him suffer a few moments. He felt so weak and helpless tied down as his son suffered and cried. Bella just smiled brighter until Lucius was saying the words she wanted to hear. "I'll do it. Gods, I'll do it. I'll marry her. You filthy bitch," Her smile even seemed to grow more at his last words. She let the spell linger a while longer to let him know that she still carried the power and there was little he could do to stop her from using it. She cut it off after a moment. Charlie laid shivering and whimpering quietly against the otherwise silently room.

"I'm glad you see things my way," Bella smiled rather cutely and skipped out of the room.

Rabastan carefully picked the still shivering boy up as the henchmen trooped after Bellatrix without a single word.

"Rabastan," Lucius called gently. "Please, please, let me see him." Lucius begged as it was the only thing he was capable of. Rabastan did not hesitate as he knelt beside his friend placing the shivering child into his arms.

"Shhh-sh Charlie baby," Lucius hugged him close rocking them both he offered a kiss to his son's brow. Before turning to beg his friend again, "Rabastan, please, please get him home."

"I can't Lucius," he stated regretfully. His friend's face fell and he quickly tried to reassure him, "As soon as I can, I promise you, he will be home. I'm so sorry. I never thought she would do something like—this." He gestured with his hand to the shackles to the weakened child.

"It makes sense now that you think about it, though. Doesn't it?" Lucius hissed. He rubbed Charlie's back he continued to rock him trying to soothe his son as much as he could.

"Yes," Rabastan agreed in a whisper, "It does."

Lucius turned away from his friend bowing his head he cooed to his son, "Char, Charlie. Talk to me Char. Baby, come on, please?"

Charlie stirred turning his chocolate eyes up to his father his voice shivered as he answered back, "Daddy? Daddy…I'm scared."

"Shh Char, don't be scared, Rabastan's going to take you home soon. We wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Lucius promised, he continued to rub soothing circles against his back.

"What about you?" Charlie snuggled closer to his father's protection.

Lucius did not reply he just let Rabastan take Charlie from him. "Daddy…aren't you coming with me. Daddy, I don't want to go without you. Daddy, please, Daddy…"

"Charlie," Rabastan finally said as he shut the basement door and replaced the rug. "Would you like some ice cream?" he asked as a matter of distraction.

"No," Charlie whimpered starting at the spot on the rug where the door was hidden underneath. Rabastan went into the kitchen anyway setting him on the counter he took out an ice cream sandwich and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie took it, he looked at it, but he did not move to open it.

"Charlie," Rabastan sighed determining that parenting, even for a moment, was harder then in looked. "It's alright, Bella left. She went to pick up Nacrissa and…"

"I want-my- DADDYYYYYYYY!" Charlie wailed face scrunched up as he cried out for his father like the child he was.

Rabastn frowned and tried desperately to calm Charlie down but anything he tried to do seem only to make the tantrum worse.

"Charlie, I don't know what to do please stop," Rabastan slumped against the barstool putting his head on the table. He was just ready to throw in the towel.

Charlie paused in his crying to watch him for a moment. Budging over, he pat his shoulder, "There, there, it's alright," Rabastan turned a bewildered look up at the redhead. Charlie handed him the ice cream sandwich, "Daddy will take care of us."

"Oh Charlie," Rabastan wrapped his arms around the small frame pulling him into his lap. He couldn't image the sort of trust the child had in his father. There was obvious no doubt in Charlie's eyes that his father would pull them out of this. He couldn't image having that kind of faith or trust in anyone. "You are so cute."

"Thank you," Charlie sniffled slightly. "You're cute too."

"We're back!" Bella skipped in, she sneered, "Where's that dirty fairy?"

"He's downstairs, remember you locked him up down there," Rabastan replied Charlie snuggled closer to him as he did. Rabastan noted that Charlie was displaying a trust in him similar to one that he had for his father, he hoped, that he did not ruin it.

Bella turned to her henchmen, "Go down and get him. Make sure he's gagged and that his hands and feet are bound. Nacrissa go get dressed up. Rodolphus will help you. Hurry now we're meeting the Priest in an hour." She clapped her hands together and leaned closer to Charlie, "Wouldn't it be fun to see Daddy get married?"

Charlie whimpered hugging Rabastan closer to him. "What's wrong with him?" Bellatrix growled in offense.

"You scared him," Rabastan explained to her, it was rather obvious, even to him.

"Then, he should answer me before I hurt him again," Bellatrix reached out and pet his hair. Charlie flinched clinging tighter to Rabastan, "Answer me kid!"

Charlie let out a loud sob and tried to get out of reach, "Shh Charlie."

"I want Daddy!" he sobbed burying his face against the chest in front of him.

"Poor button," Bellatrix replied, "Daddy's here."

She smiled over to Lucius who narrowed his eyes struggling against the three men the held him. "Daddy!" Charlie escaped Rabastan and Bellatrix rushing over to him. He quickly hugged him about the middle.

"Bellatrix, Malfoy says that he was supposed to pick up that Snape kid," Avery stated.

"Damn it!" Bellatrix snapped her fingers. She quickly thought of away to fix this. "We can't have him altering anyone that Lucius is missing yet. We'll have to have the wedding at the platform. Rodolphus!"

Rodolphus came back with Narcissa who was dressed in long white dress robes as protocol for weddings. "Yes, darling," his voice was pained as the ball and chain was really weighing him down.

"Go back to the platform and make sure Severus does not do anything stupid," Bellatrix ordered him in a tone that implied how hard she thought her life was, "Rabastan you'll have to tell the Priest to meet us there."

"Wait can I go see Severs and he get the Priest," Rabastan asked, if he was going to be told what to do, then he decided he might was well have a choice of what he was told.

"Whatever, I don't care; just get it done!" Bellatrix snapped none to happy with anything that was going on around her. Men, she had decided long ago, were useless.

"Come on Charlie," Rabastan called to the younger boy who still clung desperately to his father.

"No, the whelp stays here!" Bellatrix growled angrily. She grabbed a hold of the child's arm and tugged him away from his father. A malicious voice cooed almost sweetly to him, "Auntie Bella will take good care of you." Charlie shivered appropriately.

Lucius struggled more against his binds in attempts to help his son but it was of little use.

Severus glanced over to the three other boys that had yet to be picked up from the Platform 9 and 3/4. Sirius was obvious to him, because without Severus's own Mum around to help take care of the Black brothers they were pretty much left to their own devices. That was even more so with Sirius then it was with his younger brother. James was also there he claimed that his parents probably messed up the time exchange and then there was Remus who stated when questioned that his parents could probably use the extra time away from him.

"Where's Lucius, Sev I thought he liked you?" Sirius teased. He and Severus had grown quite distant over the last year due to the separation and rivalry of their houses. However, their ten year together before that allowed Sirius to 'play' with Severus still if he wanted to.

"Yea, well he does. I'm sure something just came up," Severus replied sitting down next to James.

James tossed his quaffle to him, the red ball landed in his lap and twitched ever so slightly. Severus raised an eyebrow at it, "Well then, toss it back," The arrogant Potter commanded. After a few moments of contemplating and seeing that it would not kill him Severus tossed it to Sirius.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed caught off guard the ball landed square on his nose. Sirius rubbed the offended part afterwards picking the quaffle back up with his other hand.

James could not help but point at his best friend and laugh at his lack of catching skills. "Heads up," he teased with a giggle before returning to the game at hand, "Toss it back."

Sirius stuck his tongue out in attempts to retain some of his dignity but tossed it back when James began to pout.

"So…where are your parents now?" Severus asked James as they continued to pass the red ball between each other.

"I'm not sure. Madagascar, maybe? Something like that, boring," James yawned as show of an example.

"So why is it that your parents don't want you around," James redirected the conversation to something that interested him more. Remus, shrugged shyly from where he was reading over a literature book. James knew perfectly well from years of living with his parents what Remus was but Remus did not know that he knew. James had way too much fun teasing Remus about being sick all the time to give away what he knew.

"Severus," Rabastan interrupted the boys' leisure conversation and game as he raced threw the barrier after appareting in to the nearest appareting-approved-zone. "Thank Godric you're still here. Lucius was so worried about you."

"I didn't think that you and Lucius still spoke," Severus stated seeming surprised as he rose to his feet.

Rabastan gave him a weary look, not exactly sure how to explain the past few hours to the young boy. "Are you and Lucius having an affair?" Sirius spoke up just as surprised and equally curious as Severus was.

"No!" Rabastan snapped. That was about the time he noticed that Severus wasn't the only boy left at the platform. He quickly panicked, "Damn it. Bella is not going to like this." He began to pace the platform just in front of the group of boys. Snapping his fingers together just as he thought, he came up with something, surprisingly simple and hopefully brilliant, "Is there anyway that you three can leave?"

"Sure we can leave, but," James made himself the self-appointed leader and so decided he should do the talking, "Where would we go?"

"Far away," Rabastan flared his arms. He really was not concerned about the children's well being just Bellatrix temper.

"What's going on?" Remus asked shyly. He noted that there was something wrong with the strange man in front of him. He was very determined not to go any where without proper reasons.

Rabastan paused in his moment of panicked to think of a proper excused as to why they had to leave. Pursing his lips he decided at this time it was not going to hurt to just be honest, "Bella is having Lucius marry her sister tonight. I don't think she'd be happy to have all of you here though. I don't want to think about the awful things she might do to you because of it."

"But, Lucius is married to Arthur," Sirius replied finding the answer quite unbelievable he had spent enough time with the pair to know they were truly in love and would not betray each other in such a way.

"He has to. She's already cruciatus cursed Charlie," Rabastan explained. Sirius looked quite stunned because although he had heard of the curse he hadn't thought that his own cousin might use it. "She'll use you against him too if she gets the chance. That's why you must leave before she arrives here."

"Alright, I'll owl my parents and tell them where we are once we get there," James was assured that this reason was good enough to leave.

"Severus you have to stay here," Rabastan put a hand on his should, "I will try to protect you, but she already knows you are here."

Severus looked away nervously as the other boys helped each other gather their scattered things. "Wait you guys. I can't leave Severus here," Sirius stated just as his friends reached the barrier. Severus had been too much of a friend to him for the first years of his life to abandon him. "It's not fair for him to suffer and for us to be let go. You can go, but I have to stay here. They are my family after all."

Remus and James exchanged quick looks and then continued on. Ensuring their survival was primary on their minds.

Sirius turned back to Severus and Rabastan. The younger's eyes shimmered with gratitude. The older seemed more sympathetic for them however.

Before any could speak a cool callused hand found Sirius's smooth warm one. The raven-haired beauty turned his head up finding the chocolate eyes of his brave friend, "James?"

"I'm not going to leave. Neither is Remus. You're right it isn't fair, and hopefully this way you'll get less of the heat," James stated his bravery became him in away that it did not for others.

This said; the platform quickly became more crowded. Several people arrived through the barrier, somewhere during the allotted time Nott had joined the barrage and was helping pull Lucius along by a rope that attached his feet to his hands and to his neck.

Charlie was quickly shoved into Rabastan where he wrapped his arms around the shivering child by instinct more then anything else. "You hexed him again, didn't you?" He said surprisingly angrily.

"He gave me a headache," Bella explained as though it was complete naturally. "He kept crying about wanting his Da-ddy." Her voice was just as evilly sweet as ever.

"I'll try to remember that the next time you give me a headache…oh wait that's right now…" Rabastan hissed his disapproval, "These are children, Bella, they want their Daddies its natural."

"He wouldn't be a child if it wasn't for you," Bella snapped pointing an accusing finger at him. Her patience towards her brother was growing thin.

"Do you know where babies come from?" Rabastan bickered back, not in the least bit frightened or at least he did not show it, "Oh wait no, I forgot, Rodolphus just can't keep it up for you. And you better believe he is with someone else, right there Nott?"

"Rabastan!" Nott squeaked, his face paled to a sickly white and he turned a weary eye towards Bella to see what she might do to him.

"Shut up, Rabastan!" Bella glared angrily, "If you want him to live you will." She growled threateningly she was fed-up with the way Rabastan thought he could over power her.

She however was smart enough to realize that she could not push him around too much so she turned her anger to the lessers of the group, "Narcissa stop bouncing! Avery hold Lucius over there. And who the hell are all these kids!" She roared.

Narcissa quickly stopped bouncing at her sister's command and Avery scrambled to do as he was told. Taking in the scene around her Narcissa made quick answer to her sister's enraged question, "That's Remus, James, and Severus. And surely you must know Sirius." Her voice was sweet and naïve never even blinking at her sister's fury.

"No, Narcissa I don't think I've met Sirius," Bella snarled back sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's obvious idiocy and as no one else dared to answer she did, "Yes you do. You said that you wanted to take his eyes out one-by-one and see how many people think he's pretty then, don't you remember?"

Sirius gasped and covered his eyes. Bellatrix smirked wildly at recalling the lovely idea, "Too bad I'm so busy right now but maybe I'll have Goyle do it later."

Lowering his hands to fix a glare at his cousin, Sirius out of insanity spoke back, "I'll still look better then you. Just admit it. I'm gorgeous and everyone does everything for the pretty people."

Bellatrix's slowly retreating anger flared up again. It had not been her idea for her uncle to product an heir who happened to steal her place as the most gorgeous child in the wizarding world. Grabbing him by the collar of his clothes, Bella tugged him forward so that she loomed over him noses just inches apart. Choosing her words carefully she decided to bring his sudden burst of confidence to a halt, "You little whore. That's all you'll ever be. How's it feel, Sirius, being your Daddy's little bitch?" Sirius stiffened trying to shift his eyes away from her. He tried to chance a glimpse of his friends. Trying to dispel them from heeding any of what she was saying. "That's right and you know what he says. He says he prefers your tight little ass to your little brother's. And he can't wait until you're home."

Sirius's eyes narrowed into tight slits. She may have embarrassed him for a moment, and for a moment he was scared out of his mind but then she just went to far and it brought his confidence around stronger then before. He tugged back trying to free himself of her grips.

"He wouldn't touch Regulus. He didn't, he couldn't…he promised!"

Bella smiled knowing full well that she was destroying her cousin, knowing just how to make him panic and squirm, knowing his weaknesses, using them to bend him to her will. Just as she knew Lucius's weaknesses just as she used them against him, just as with Lucius she was felt a thrill in severing each and every strand of happiness from his being.

Adding fuel to her enflamed cousin she turned her head just slightly nodding towards her henchmen, "Crabbe who'd you fuck raw last night."

"He promised me!" Sirius screamed horrified at what he had hoped to never have learned. Choking back his words he continued to whither against her emotional torture, "H-he…He said he wouldn't hurt him!"

"Well you weren't around. And he was so very lonely," Bella smirked petting his long raven-locks in mock sympathy. "But, don't you worry. You think he'll prefer Reg though when he no longer has those beautiful orbs to stare into." She threw her head back and laughed as. She reached deep into her robes and pulled out a long-thin knife, smiling evilly at him.

Sirius shook his head violently and with renewed vigor tried to break free. Without another thought, Bella shoved him to her henchman, "Hold him still boys. I wouldn't want to miss and get an ear or something." Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle scrambled to hold the fretting boy still.

"Bellatrix, stop it!" Rabastan had the only sense and enough null to step up to her. The raven-haired witch simply ignored him stepping closer to her cousin.

The sudden out cry from Rabastan had, the future chaser, James Potter snapped out of his daze. Remus reached out and grabbed the collar of James's shirt after all it was in both James and Remus's best interest that the werewolf had enough senses to hold him back from doing anything to draw attention on themselves.

"Bella, this is _my_ day," Narcissa too was finally brought to her senses. Although she seemed to not care about what happened to Sirius just her own selfish interests. "And I don't want blood all over the place!"

She stomped her foot like the indignant, school girl she still was and glared fixedly at her sister coming up with her best threat she angrily retorted, "I'm going to tell Mum!"

"No, nooo!" Bellatrix looked flushed and nervous. She took a hold of her little sister's wrist and shook her head, "You _can_**not **leave."

Obviously not realizing, how incredibly important getting Lucius married before anyone was aware of his absences Narcissa kept up her complaining. "But you're trying to maim and/or kill a person on my wedding day!" It of course was a perfectly reasonable thing to complain about. Narcissa continued to whine whilst she had her older sister's attention, "Just because Sirius is prettier then you…beside you wouldn't have to worry long. I'm sure to have a child ten times that of Sirius. The little whore who he is supposed to marry is ugly so the looks will come back to our side of the family."

"Fine!" Bellatrix threw the knife to the platform. Normally her little sister could do little to stop anything that was fixed in her mind, however foremost fixed in her mind was the wedding and since Narcissa could ruin that by leaving she would have to leave the second most fixed thing in her mind for later.

"I wouldn't maim and/or kill him, today," she added the last part eerily. Turning away from her prey she took a few steps forward before she decided that she had something new to complain about. It was appropriately timed because she just decided that the world was beginning to miss the sound of her voice. "Where is that fucking God damn Priest!"

Rabastan groaned and hit his forehead with the palm of his head. Maybe he was deciding to lighten the mood and be a bit humorist or maybe he was really serious as he said, "You can't damn a Priest by God."

"Who says?" Bella snapped back she really did not like to be told what to do by anyone, especially if they were obviously weaker then her.

Deciding that it wasn't worth her time, she turned back to her henchmen who were still standing where she had left them just a few moments prior. With an exasperated sigh she ordered, "You three let him go," she waved at her cousin. She didn't understand why she had to do everything around here. Maybe it was just her, but she was beginning to think that everyone was against her well thought out plan.

The men quickly did as they were told pushing Sirius to the side and looking blankly at her for more orders.

Sirius stumbled his way back to the other boys. He had been scared thoroughly and he was still shaking after being at the end of a knife. "James, James, don't let her cut my eyes out!" Sirius whimpered pressing against his friend. He knew James was much braver then he and he hoped that James could comfort him because of it. "I think it would hurt an awful lot," he added in hopes that the extra pity would give him what he wanted.

James smiled softly at him and pet the strands of Sirius's silky hair soothingly, "Don't worry Siri. You'll be alright. You'll always be pretty."

Bellatrix, who actually took a moment to be calm and watch her henchmen do as she told them, eyed her cousin and the Potter boy in confusion. She did not have very much time to dwell on what it was however because finally Rodolphus came threw the barrier with the Priest in tow.

Now that things could proceed as normally as she had planned she was free to return to her normally annoying bossy self, "What took you!"

"He's a muggle, Bell. I had to convince him that he wouldn't hurt his noggin' coming threw a brick wall," Rodolphus explained with an heir about him that said he was superior to her despite taking orders from her.

"Well that's fine…I guess." She sighed and then recalled a previous conversion about her husband which gave her a reason to yell again. Pointing an accusing finger at him she added, "But, _you're_ still in trouble!"

Rodolphus stared at her for a moment trying to decide if she was serious or not. But he quickly shrunk back when he watched her throw a glare in Nott's direction.

Smiling at winning some ranking points against her husband she turned to place the party into the places. Narcissa coming back out of her own little fantasy world when Bella tried to move her put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Bella I'm not getting married in a train station, am I?" She complained with a bit of an annoying spoiled child whine to her voice.

A few of the 'guests' stared at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws, they had just spend the last few hours preparing for, coming to, and waiting for the wedding that Bella had said would take place at the Platform well before that and yet she seemed to have no clue to as to what she was doing or why.

"Actually," Rabastan spoke up the annoyance and anger in his voice disappearing at the new enlightened mood that had come at the arrival of his brother. "That's the only part that I do like about this day. It's romantic 'Cissa. It's not a train station it's Platform 9 and ¾ a place that every child must come to every year to learn about the magic of becoming a wizard or witch." Being suddenly agreeable he raised his wand and muttered a spell. White rose petals blasted from it to fall and curtain the wooden planks ever so nicely. A spell after that white lace hung from the support beams around them and seconds later white candles that scented of lavender floated just above head level.

Lucius glared at his friend from his fixed position on the platform but was soon distracted as Bella continued her task of putting everyone in place. Then she quickly instructed the Priest to begin.

Clearing his throat he began the ceremony. The groups stood around twitching as he read the lengthy passages in The Bible and spoke in lengths about what love was, about marriage and commitment. No one said a word besides him, some of the henchmen sniffled, and Lucius felt a sting of pain at every word as he related it to his one and only. As he realized how much he was betraying him and his commitment to him by just being there standing at the make shift alter with someone that didn't have the red hair and blue eyes of his lover.

Finally the Priest began to draw to a close he turned to Lucius and asked, "Do you Lucius Malfoy take this young woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Lucius shook his head no immediately. He had no intent of holding any women neither during sickness nor in health for any length of time. But he quickly changed his no to a yes before he could give Bellatrix a chance to hurt his son, who had remained quiet and pacified in Rabastan's arms since the last attack.

"Ummm…I sort of need his word testimony."

"What?" Bellatrix flicked her wand and furry at him but then she thought better of it and turned to Goyle, "Remove his gag."

The chubby man did exactly as he was told before standing back so the Priest could repeat himself.

Lucius's chest tightened about his heart for saying it seemed so much worse. It was voicing his betrayal to his lover in front of these people, his enemies, his friends, and his child. He just didn't want to do it. "Lucius!" Bellatrix said becoming annoyed at his delayed answer.

Tears, of bitterness welled up in his eyes and he shook his head violently not only did he not want to but he could not he just could not say those two little words.

With a strange look of delight Bellatrix flicked her wand in Charlie's direction, "Crucio." The light hit the young child square in the chest and the once quiet son let out what only could be described as an inhumane shriek that tore his lungs and throat as pain ripped threw his small frame.

Everyone present turned their heads after a moment of watching him thrash against the worn platform. The screams however could not be tuned out.

Although unseen except by the grinning Bella, tears began to streak down the young one's face. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath between screams. His eyes rolled back into his head and something pink oozed from between his soft baby lips. His screams began to take on a meaning as his lips finally formed words around the pink something, "Daddyyyyyyyyyyy…"

"Oh God," Lucius's own lips gasped his chest had tightened ten fold and he just could not deny his son the freedom from pain that he so desperately deserved. Tears still in his eyes he let his acceptance fall from his defeated tongue, "Yes fine, I do. I want to. I'll marry her. I do. I do. I do." The words streamed out as they were his only way to defend his son. He used every means in his power to stop the sounds ringing in his ears. He, never, ever wanted his son to feel that much pain not then not ever. As the sole protected of him he did whatever was in the best interest of his son even if it was not in his own best interest.

The Priest stood stone still gaping at the magic he had just witnessed. Seeing a child in such agonizing pain he was not very sure if he wanted to continue. However he did so after Bella prepared to aim another curse at the same child. He turned to Narcissa and simply asked, "Will you marry him?"

"Uh…" Narcissa scrunched her nose and tried to think about if that's what she wanted to do. And it seemed she decided it was a nice thing to be doing just about then so she nodded her head and concluded with a, "sure." Then she returned to admiring her nails.

"By the power invested in me…uh you are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." That said the Priest looked about trying to decide which looked like the best direction to make a mad dash away from there.

"Kiss?" Bellatrix frowned and rolled her eyes at the suggestion. Grabbing her sister by the hair to stop the idiotic idea she said as way of explanation, "You'll have to wait. We have to consummate the marriage before the end of the night. Priest you can go now." She smiled wickedly as he ran as fast as he could down the tracks far, far, away from them and hoped be to God that he would wake up soon.

"Nott, Avery, you're in charge of getting those four to Rabastan's we'll keep them around because we're going to need witnesses. Crabbe, Goyle you are in charge of Lucius. Narcissa will go with Rabastan and Charlie." Bellatrix ordered sternly. "And I have to talk to you, Rodolphus." She tugged on the sleeve of her husband's robe and pulled him aside her rage cooking to boiling point very quickly.

After magically binding Sirius to James and Remus to Severus, Avery and Nott used ropes to string all the boys together and drag them threw the barrier in a straight line. They continued that way down the streets of London.

"They're going to consummate in my house!" Rabastan gagged looking rather weary and tired, with a hope that it was soon to be over rather then disgusted. He gathered Charlie back into his arms and dragged the obliviously Narcissa behind him. He led the way for Nott, Avery, and their charges, and behind them Crabbe and Goyle lugged a very unhappy, brokenhearted Lucius Malfoy.

After arriving at his home just off of Diagon Alley, Nott turned to the other men and asked a surprisingly stupid question, "Now what?"

"Well, I'm in charge," Rabastan reasoned which was true. After Bellatrix, Rabastan was usually second in the pack. Although Rodolphus had control over his wife, at home at least, he wasn't one to take the lead. Instead he let his wife run about causing trouble using both her wrath and threat of his own to get people to do as he wanted. The death eaters nodded their agreement.

"Right then, I think you boys should bring your things into one of my spare rooms." He said waving to the four school boys, "You two," he nodded at Crabbe and Goyle, "go get something to eat. You can leave Lucius on the couch. And Avery you better help Nott come up with some good reasons as to why he's taking it in the ass." The four henchmen deciding that it was either something they wanted to be doing or something in their best interest to be doing quickly did as told. Rabastan then turned to Narcissa, "You should go back down the hall and change. I'll send Avery and Nott in later to give you some tips on consummation. Because from what I've heard you bruise cocks and do we really want to make it more unpleasant then it has to be."

"Where did you hear that!" Narcissa stopped looking at her nails, blushing a deep crimson. Avery and Nott stopped their retreat taking hold of Narcissa's wrist they began to led her back into Rabastan's room after all the rumor hadn't failed to reach their ears either.

Turning on his heals Rabastan sat down next to his friend he looked up into the sickened grey eyes and wave of pity over came him, "I am _so_ sorry mate."

"I-I can't believe…Arthur…I…"

Rabastan frowned he knew it was very bad when Lucius Malfoy could not form proper sentences, sentences at all for that matter. But the general idea still reached him. Opting not to touch him in fear of what might happened. He simply stated, "You protected Charlie. Charlie and four young boys," Rabastan explained.

At hearing his name the redhead lifted his head and scanned his father and without a word the young child slipped out of the room.

The two adults paid little attention to him and continued their dialogue, neither had too much fear that he could get into any trouble without Bellatrix there.

Lucius took a deep breath and nodded his head, "I know." Pleading eyes turned up to him asking again his one and only request, "You have to promise me that you'll get him home." The blond at this point was not ashamed to do anything to have this one thing accomplished, begging, as he just had was behind him.

Rabastan nodded gently for lack of something better to do. He licked his lips and steadied himself for the next question, "But, what…what do I tell Arthur?"

Grey eyes stared at him, an unreadable express was held in them as on his face. The words surprised Rabastan when they came because he figured that Lucius was going to refrain from answering but as he lowered his head Lucius hissed out, "I don't know. I don't fucking know."

That wave of pity washed over him again as he watched his friend lose everything he once held so precious to him. The silence was unnerving because _he_ had nothing left to say. There _was_ nothing left.

Tiptoeing back in the room, Charlie had learned caution in the last day, he made his way back over to the couch and crawled up to the awaiting lap of his father. Like always it fit him perfectly and he once again felt safe and secure despite his still aching body. "Daddy?" He turned in his lap so he face his father chocolate eyes holding grey was steady. Chocolate eyes that still loved and warmed broken and cold grey ones.

Tilting his head to one side to up his appeal Charlie held out the small wrapped package and then said with hope and love only a child could still have in that situation: "I got you some ice cream. Babasten says it will make you feel better."

Lucius's eyes shimmered. He knew that no matter how many wrongs were committed that, no matter how many were created after that, that his son, the one sitting in his lap offering him not only ice cream but healing, and love, seeking protection, and warmth, deserved the safety and warmth that his betrayal had temporally offered him. He knew that what had happened was in every possible way wrong but he also realized that his choice in what happened had been in every way right.

Forcing a fond smile to encourage his son Lucius nodded his head, "Share it with me Charlie." He pleaded with his tiny baby.

Unwrapping the paper the concealed the ice cream sandwich, he scooted forward to lay his head against his father's chest to reassure himself that his safety was there. Taking the smallest bite from the sandwich for himself he tilted his head up and held it up to his father's mouth. Lucius leaned just enough forward to take a bite and reached his hand about to rub tiny patterns against the back of his baby's head.

Curiously, awkwardly Rabastan shook out of his awe and asked, "Does it work?" Lucius, hardly gave him a nod as he was concentrating solely on his youngest son. Charlie didn't move at all to address the other person in the room and simple took his second bit of the ice cream, turning his head in to rub his nose against his father's robes, taking in the soothing smell as he carefully chewed the cooling ice cream against the teeth in the back of his mouth.

Standing, Rabastan decided to let the two alone, after all they already were and he was simply being ignored. He slipped away and decided to check the other occupants in his home.

Sirius looked at the other boys, his friends, his eyes wide and his hands shaking, but he tried anyway to act as though he still remained, cool. It was the only way he could act around them without fear of rejection, especially James. James was so cool; as he had determined long ago during the Annual Potter Christmas Party. For a long time Sirius had strived for his attention at those parties, but there was always so many other children and people, and James always seemed to be one to want to socialize with everyone that it left very little time for Sirius. And in Sirius's opinion James had spent much more time with everyone else. So it had not been very long that Sirius began to envy James and his 'coolness.' Feeling guilty about feeling that way Sirius had convinced himself that he hated James because James had hated him first. However, when James had paid careful attention to him on the Hogwarts Express and even convince Sirius that they would have a grand time if they ended up in the same house his envy and 'hatred' had simply vanished. And what was left was the underlining need to strive for James's attention. The best possible way Sirius determined was to be cool and remain cool in James's eyes, which he had found was not a very easy task. First off, being cool seemed to mean making other people not cool, and that include Severus who had very much been Sirius's friend prior to that year. Secondly, it meant never letting his guard down for a second because he learned quickly that anything could be a trick. And thirdly, once he thought he knew everything there was to being cool it was always blown in his face. Like the fact that after Sirius had determined that their dormmate Peter Pettrigrew did not fall under the term 'cool' James had turned the rules around and made the git their friend. Also, he was not sure what it was but Remus Lupin seemed to draw James's intrigue more then anything else. Sirius could not tell why because the shy boy never did anything but read and was occasionally too sick to go to class.

Even in this situation, Sirius could not understand how James managed to remain so cool. So as he spoke he made sure his voice held no fear and that it was just as relaxed and easy going as if they had just come back from an afternoon by the lake. "What's consummate mean anyway?"

"To make complete, as in completing the marriage by having sex and making two one," Remus stated as though not phased. It was things just like that, that had Sirius straining to see what made him cool. Sirius was sure he gave an exact dictionary definition of the meaning to that word. However, seeing James he noted that it did not matter that Remus must have memorized the book he was still cool. Sirius decided to rack it up to Remus knowing something that involved sex which, he found was not a gross topic but a cool topic.

"Ew gods, I have to watch that slut cousin of mine fuck Malfoy," Sirius flopped onto the bed covering his eyes with the heel of his hands. He was sure he had just lost a thousand cool points and being disgusted by the topic of sex but when it came to his cousins everything had a degree of disgusting to it. James however, remained where he had been sitting on the bed legs folded under him saying nothing at all to the comment. And to the thrill that rushed threw Sirius, James began to lazily play with strands of his long silky black locks.

"I have to watch my Godfather be raped by your cousin," Severus pointed out and suddenly Sirius felt sorry for him more then for himself. After all James was playing with his hair, and he would never play with Severus's hair because he knew James found it rather greasy and disgusting. Severus slumped onto the bed on Sirius's side and let out a long defeated sigh. Remus, remained in his seat in the arm chair not far off from the bed.

"Don't forget," James mused a lock of hair twirled between his fingers, "Your very gay Godfather." Sirius removed his hands and slipped an eye open to sneak a look at his best friend. He sighed, James even then, was still so, cool. Picking up a couple more strands of hair he began to twist them into to braids. Sighing again Sirius just couldn't understand how James could do something so girly and still remain at the peak of cool.

"What I want to know…" Remus's calm steady voice drifted over to him. Which made Sirius realized that he was paying attention to them and not retreating to one of his safe novels. "Is what Bellatrix was talking about, Sirius? About your father?" Remus had quickly changed the subject to something that Sirius had very much wanted to avoid. He closed his eyes hard so as not to meet the chocolate eyes somewhere above him. Certainly, this topic would damage his cool chances for life.

Surprisingly Severus, whom he had picked on a few times during the year came to his defensive without a heart beat to spare, "Shut it, Lupin!" he snapped the werewolf looked slightly put off and very surprised and quickly snapped his mouth closed.

"It's not any of your business anyway," he growled. Sirius was letting his blue orbs peak out again a soft smile graced his lips grateful for his childhood's friends loyalty to him.

He even managed to cleverly avoid the searching chocolate hues of his friend.

He might have, it was very possible that he could have, saved all his cool points he had earned over the last nine months, or so; if he had just closed his eyes again. But avoiding chocolate hues became increasingly hard and once he lost that battle he was looking away and words were flowing out of his mouth killing his friendship with the boy still stroking his hair.

"I can't believe he's gotten to my brother," Sirius could not believe how choked his voice sounded, he cursed himself not only did he have to admit his skeletons he was about to cry over them as well. His blue eyes finally locked with the dark ones of Severus Snape, his plan was that if he was looking at Severus there was no way he could be looking at James.

But then Severus was frowning at him pitying him, he didn't want to be pitied even if it was by Severus who had pretty much known his entire life what Sirius's home life was like. "Sirius, I'm sorry. If my mum was here…I'm just so sorry."

Sirius's eyes widened in horror. Severus, in Sirius's obvious time of need was offering him, the most precious thing to him. Sirius cursed himself and sat up taking Severus's hand. He knew most importantly that he could not do that to Severus. Sirius had loved her very much but Elizabeth had been Severus's mother, not his, nor Regulus's and it defiantly was not her or his fault that she was not around anymore.

"No, Severus I'm sorry. I have been a royal prick this year to you. I haven't helped you at all and I know it was so hard on you. She was so amazing. And it was just like she was my own mum. It hurt so much when I heard she was gone but I felt terrible about feeling that way. Because she really was your Mum and you should be the one missing her. I couldn't face helping you when I already felt so awful for taking some of her love away from you. It was just so much easier to fall into house rivalries." Sirius for a moment had stopped thinking about what sort of cool points he would lose for being so emotional and raw so caring to a slytherin, in that rare moment he thought only of the friend next to him. The one friend who had lost so much in one year, in one day. Besides, as he saw it he had already ruined his strive to be cool a couple of moments ago.

Severus took a deep weary breath, "It's alright Sirius. She was so close to you just as she was to me. At times I really think that she thought of you as her own." He explained he did not try to explain that someone did not love someone less because they loved someone else too. Severus knew that love did not work that way but Sirius did not understand love he had never received any from his own family and he had yet to find someone to teach him what they had not.

"I understand that at school that we're meant and supposed to be rivals but at home we don't have to listen to that nonsense and we can be like brothers again," Severus added half heartedly. He just wanted to make Sirius feel better and offer him a bit of hope but he knew better then to think that they would see each other enough on holidays to rekindle their old friendships. He could even see that being in separate houses could make them into bitter enemies more so then anyone else because when they teased and taunted each other it hurt to a degree worse then when some apathetic person did so.

Sirius nodded whole heartedly clinging to the need and want to believe so if only for his surrogate 'mother.' "How can anyone forget eleven years?"

James frowned at their embrace a twinge of jealousy heating his heart. Logically he understood that they were all clinging to each other at such an awkward and fearful time but emotionally he just did not like other people to touch Sirius.

Shock filled his eyes a moment later as a flash of honey and a whirl of robes had Remus on the bed with Sirius pinned beneath him. Sirius looked affright as just the thought of being held down.

"Tell me what the fuck happened to you?" Remus voice was deep and low and resembled a growl. Instinctively, James wanted to protect his best friend but he had never seen Remus quite like this and he was intrigued. He was also quite sure that the maneuver was nothing but a bit of wrestling and not intended to hurt Sirius at all. Beside he was keen on knowing the story Sirius seemed to so want to hide form him.

"Remy," Sirius gasped his chest heaved in fear and he panted desperately wanting out of that position but the slighter boy was surprisingly much stronger then him and he could not push him off. Turning his eyes down and bending his head just slightly he whispered a harsh, "I can't."

James frowned reading his friends' action very readily he knew he could not let this display to continue. Sirius was very much afraid, it seemed, to be held down but he was not going to tell without a fight. Remus, on the other hand, seemed too eager to hear that someone else didn't have a perfect childhood either and he was bent on finding out. James knew that it was much too soon to except Sirius to trust them enough to tell. Turning a steady and self assured gaze at his friend he repelled him with cleverly placed words. "Why don't you tell us something first Remus? Tell us something good."

Smiling to himself as he watched Remus pull off his best friend and sit back on the bed. His eye's widened in size and he was obviously very afraid of what James had almost directly said that he knew. James stared him down with ease and the shier boy almost backed away, but with a surge of courage James didn't see coming Remus growled, "What do you know?"

James wouldn't have said a word that day he hadn't planned to. He was just pleased that he got Remus away from his Sirius and if they had not been interrupted by Rabastan he would have just simply changed the subject.

The death eater skirted in and stood in front of the bed looking very grave, "Guys, I'm so sorry you have to go threw with this. I promise that I'll get you home soon."

Remus and James relaxed they no longer trusted any of the adults there as they hardly knew them prior however he seemed to be sincere enough. Sirius did not look as though he cared what kind of hell he was in and Severus knew better then to think that he could call anywhere but here home from now on.

Shuffling, into the room, as his feet and hands were still shackled with ropes, Lucius arrived in, and said, "I don't want Charlie to see me and her." It sounded oddly like an order and Lucius was not in any sort of position to make orders but Rabastan nodded away anyhow.

Charlie ran into the room right after his father jumping into Severus's arms hugging the other boy around the middle, "Severus!" Severus smiled sadly to him and pet his curly red locks that crowned his head. "You don't have to be scared," he promised giving the older boy a warm smile. "Babastan is going to get us home, soon!"

"Charlie," Severus frowned he did not want to crush his hopes but he did not want to fill his head with untruths either, "I don't really have any other home to go to." His voice was as gentle and sweet as he could muster up for the younger boy who obviously still held Severus in high regards.

"But," Charlie shook his head surely not believe what Severus was saying it just could not possible be true. "You'll come home with Dad and me…"

"RABASTAN!" Bellatrix's voice rang threw the house just after a short pop that announced someone had apparated in. Heads turned to watch the door and shortly after Bellatrix appeared in it. "How is this helping?" She looked annoyed as though she obviously felt that nothing would ever be done without her around. "Bring Malfoy downstairs and bind him to the floor naked!"

"I'm sorry Bella but Crabbe and Goyle are in charge of Lucius," He replied smugly. He felt a headache building from her returned and was quite annoyed with her so he decided to give her as hard as time as possible.

"Then why don't you go downstairs and bind them to the wall!" Bella grabbed the bind that held Lucius's wrist together and dragged him out of the room screaming, "Crabbe, Goyle!" as she did so.

"Charlie," Rabastan knelt beside him trying out his don't-argue-with-me-mister voice he said, "Stay here, and sleep or something," so he wasn't very good at that voice. "Just be quiet okay."

Standing he turned to the four other boys, "The rest of you, let's go." Severus followed behind with Sirius tugging along bravely at his heals. Remus and James lagged a bit but they still followed so as not to have curses rained down on them.

He led them down to the dungeons from before and quietly put shackles on their wrists and below on their ankles. The boys turned to look their surroundings over and noticed that the only thing that they could really see in the badly lit room was Lucius.

He was on his back propped up on his elbows his arms were bound to the floor with leather bindings that ran from his wrists to just past his elbows, his neck had a leather collar on it and the leash was tight and clipped to a hanging from above, his legs were spread apart, his ankles to his knees were wrapped in similar bindings as his wrist and bound to the floor, offering his limp cock up to the world.

"Wow," James murmured to himself and licked his lips at the pale man lying on the floor just calling for attention. He blushed brightly when he felt his friends' eyes fall upon him. He had never hid the fact that he was attracted to men but then again he had never told them out right that he was. It was one of the few times he felt the a bit ashamed.

"Bella, I don't wanna have sex in front of all these people," Narcissa's whine could be heard from all way up stairs.

"Ew…" Sirius groaned looking very put out.

"I'm going to be sick," James gagged at the thought of that perfect male body being violated by that disgusting mutt.

"Not on my boots!" Sirius cried and tried but didn't manage to move his boots out of vomit distance.

"_Silencio_, children should see and not be heard," Bellatrix snapped having just arrived in the dungeons here sister in tow. The henchmen and Rodolphus trailed in behind standing in posts about the room.

"Where's Charlie?" Bellatrix growled as she counted no redheads.

Rabastan closed his eyes in defeated, "He's upstairs. But you can't make him watch this Bella, it's wrong and sick! He's just a little kid!" He tried to pleaded with her, although half heartedly.

"I don't care, Crabbe go get him!" She snapped her patience had run thin along time ago and she thought that they should be glad that it last as long as it had.

Narcissa came to stand over Lucius studied him with a critical, but lazy eye as though she might have better things to do at that time. She pursued her lips and a small buzzing sound came out of it. "You're not as gorgeous as I am. I thought you might be."

"Shut up Narcissa," Rodolphus snapped becoming just the slightest bit impatience he really had not thought that this thing would take all day and then of course he had been thoroughly scolded by his wife so he was not in a very good mood. "Get him hard already!" he pushed Narcissa to her knees in a not to gentle fashion. "Go!"

The yellowed-haired-newlywed opened her mouth and swallowed the platinum blond's manhood. Lucius cringed almost at the same time not because he felt dirty or disgusted which he did, but mostly because what she was doing hurt! His face screwed up in pain and panted as he tried to hold back a scream he had never been violated in such a horrible manner he was sure everything was going to have to be cut off as a matter of course if this kept up. But he was determined not to scream he had seen his son go threw and survive pain that he had to assume was worse then this and he was not weak so he was not going to scream. He wouldn't scream.

"Oooh," the men flinched as they looked on. Goyle and Avery quavered cupping their own groins in a means of protection.

The four boys who had barely began to flirt with the idea of sex and their male parts, were even smart enough to whimper and cringe themselves.

"Oh geez Bella. She is _never_ going to get him hard," Rabastan snapped drawing Bella's attention. The raven-haired witch who had been standing under the step latter waiting for Crabbe and Charlie glanced over and surveyed the scene.

Matching over Bella roughly grabbed a handful of yellow hair into her hand and pulled her sister's hair back, "Don't use teeth!"

Rodolphus prodded his brother forward, "Make him hard and do it quickly." He ordered showing no sympathy to his squealer of a brother.

The younger Lestrange glared and dropped down to his knees in front of his friend. He summoned a tube of lube and squirted some of the oil into his hands he rubbed them together to warm it up before placing gentle strokes against soft skin and blond hair.

"Are you stupid? Haven't you ever been with a guy before?" Bellatrix snarled at her sister.

"No, I mean yea, but…"

"We want you to get pregnant if you ruin his equipment how can we do that?" Bellatrix pondered sarcastically.

"There," Rodolphus interrupted pulling Rabastan back, "He's ready. So take him." Waving his hand to prove his point.

Bellatrix not wanting to take a single chance lined her sister up and helped push her down onto her awaiting 'brother-in-law.'

"Charlie," Rabastan whispered taking the young boy into his arms when he was handed to him.

Charlie studied the room finding his father on the floor he watched silently in fear and confusion. He had no idea what was going on but from what he could tell his father did not like it and it did not look like any fun to him at all.

"Charlie, Charlie," Rabastan turned his chin to face him, "look at me. Watch me; don't look that way, please." Rabastan encouraged trying to salvage some innocence for the youth. Chocolate eyes drifted to gaze into his gaze for a long moment he watched the pools shimmer with that innocence but it was short lived. As they both snapped their gazes over to where Lucius had cried out.

Narcissa roughly pounded against him panting, clawing, and biting at the blond's chest and neck. That however was not what made Lucius shake his head back and forth begging for it to end.

"Please, Bella, please. I don't want to do this," he gasped cringing in pain trying to pull his hips back against his restraints, "Please, please I can't do this. I'm married. I'm married. I lover Arthur! Arthur please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry!"

"He's taking forever to come!" Bellatrix growled and snapped a quick silencing spell on him.

Charlie's head found Rabastan's shoulder as he watch cautiously, he knew well enough that he should not be seeing this but he could not make himself look away. As he watched nothing began to make sense, in fact, it just became more confusing to him. He wasn't sure what anything was about but he was sure whatever it was it was not good. He had never seen his father so vulnerable, he had never seen him scared, he had never seen him cringe and squirm in pain, he had never seen him cry, and he never had seen so much devotion he had for his other father.

Nothing was good.

"Nott," Bellatrix broke the silence. "Touch your self or something. He's gay after all it might help," she ordered still very angry with said henchman.

Rabastan reached a hand up to cover Charlie's sensitive eyes, "Oh yea oh gods it feels so good," Narcissa panted, so much for his ears.

"I'm not touching my self. I don't have red hair," Nott folded his arms defensively.

"What do you suggest then the only one with red hair here is Charlie!" Bellatrix snapped. But then she paused and a grinned over took her face. She turned her head and her eyes landed squarely on Charlie.

"No Bella!" Rabastan hugged the young boy closer to him, "He's a little kid!" he turned to use himself as a shield from her.

Bellatrix rolled her haughty eyes, "I'm _not_ going to touch him!" The idea was completely crazy. No just as Rabastan was turning back around she flicked out her wand and called sweetly, "Oh, Lucius…"

The blonde glanced over wearily his eyes bulged he had not realized that Charlie had been brought down in there as well. He shook his head back and forth as best he could to try and beg her although silently not to touch him. "I think it's time for you to come now."

Lucius's gasped and then narrowed his eyes into slits. "Do it," she argued with him, "Quickly I wouldn't hesitate to…Crucio."

Charlie arched back at the attack crying out Rabastan twitched as some of the attack touched him as well he was determined not to drop him this time.

Lucius felt himself go limp at the sight of his son being tortured. Narcissa's continuous pounding only bruising his deflating cock. The blond gasped and quickly closed his eyes. He had to come he had to come before Bella decided to kill Charlie, his little Charlie.

He shook his head mentally thinking of his son was not helping the situation. Taking a few deep breathes his lover came to mind. His lover smiled down to him as he stroked himself. That was better. He shift his hips as best he could trying to get a better angle he watch the image of his lover's hot cavern wrapped around his sensitive organ.

Panting the blonde tossed his head back eyes still closed he began to direct the awkward thrusts. Sweat began to glisten on his brow and the other members in the room watched the newly heated, erotic, passionate scene in front of them. The group stirred with delight and heat of their own and a few struggled not to touch themselves and some could just not hold back. The room became very still and quiet except for the jaunting movements of Narcissa who seemed not to notice the change at all.

_So close,_ Lucius thought to himself as he continued to picture his lover's hot body gliding over his own.

**_Lucius_** his dream lover hissed **_my beauty, you betray me, dirty whore. How could you do this to me? I loved you and you destroyed me_** Arthur's image grinded his heat against Lucius's **_Do you feel that, all of that? You better enjoy it. You will never have that again, Lucius. Enjoy it, relish it, and take what you can, as it will be your last._**

_No_ "No!" Lucius cried out silently. _No I didn't betray you. Please, Arthur, please, please come back. I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave me._

The image shook his head as he continued his erotic grinding, **_I haven't. It was you who left me. You who betrayed me. You who can never come back. And I despise you._**

Lucius gasped his eyes flying open even his imagination's hatred for him. It burned from the inside to the out. Grey eyes locked with the lust filled blue ones of his newly-wed. The blonde could not see himself coming for her but despite himself he did so just after she did. It could not be helped her muscles had clamped around his too tightly and his throbbing member drove him over the bitter edged.

He betrayed him.

Closing his eyes he slumped to the floor after Bellatrix lifted most of his binds except for the one around his neck and ankles. He curled his chest to his knees as best he could as the burning numbing filled him. The cold stone floor befitting for his tortured bleeding heart so nicely.

He did not notice when the other began to filter out or when the young school boys were brought back up stairs. Narcissa being led back to her clothes her sister whispering something to her the entire time.

Rabastan crept over his brother at his heels, "Lucius," the younger reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Lucius?" grey eyes turned to pierce contempt at him. Rabastan had never seen such malice before but he was soon to become all too use to it.

Tugging his friend closer he had one last request that had to be made his lips hissed out the words that concerned him the most, "get, _Charlie_, home."

The blonde slumped back into his ball against the stone not a moment later ignoring their attempts to try and comfort him. He did not want to be comforted. He did not want blankets or warmth. He wanted the cold stone as it reflected what he currently felt.

Alone.

He left him.


	18. June, 25th 1972

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but mostly AU. Chibi Charlie and Bill

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

June, 25 1972

Rabastan had not managed to leave until the next morning. He arrived in the Malfoy-Weasley home around nine. After having sent Sirius, Remus and James home via floo. Severus however was bound to stay with his godfather. Blue eyes had met his the moment he arrived.

Arthur had obviously spent the night on the couch. Bill was sleeping soundly next to him with a blanket tucked around him.

"Arthur I'm sorry," Rabastan replied to the look he received.

"Charlie," Arthur rushed over. He took the boy into his arms cradling his little baby. After a few moments he returned his gaze to Rabastan. "What happened?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Arthur. You know I didn't mean what I said before. I've always wanted you and Lucius to work. You know I have. I had no idea she was going to do it. Arthur I..."

The redhead interrupted him with a shake of his head. Then he spoke: "I am sorry too. I should not have been so stubborn. It's been hard not having you around for both of us. But, I am not sure I understand."

"Maybe we should speak alone," Rabasten replied.

Arthur frowned. Still he obeyed his request. He placed Charlie on the couch next to Bill. Charlie whimpered, "Daddy?"

"I'll be right in the kitchen," Arthur assured. "You look tired baby try to get some rest." He laid a blanket of over the boys.

"But, I'm scared. Dad's not coming back. He's not. I know he's not. I'm scared," Charlie whimpered even more. The noise caused Bill to stir.

"Charlie," Arthur knelt in front of him. The chocolate eyes of his son burned with both fear and pain. He had never seen a look like that from either of his sons before. "Don't be scared. I'm here now." The little boy shook his head back and forth fear still held in his eyes. "What happened to him?" He asked Rabastan without turning from his son.

"She cursed him." Rabastan whispered. "He sure was brave though. Adults go crazy after being hit with the crucio curse."

Arthur's eyes widened. He moved to sit at the end of the couch near Bill's feet. He wasn't about to move after hearing that. "What happened?" He repeated.

"Lucius married Narcissa. Bellatrix commanded it. They consummated it last night," Rabastan explained.

The redhead's mouth fell open. He paled and gasped for air. Charlie crawled into his lap resting his small head on his father's shoulder. "Where-where is he?"

"Bound to the dungeons there is no way he could come back here without Bellatrix's permission. He fought it the entire time. He didn't want to marry her. He wanted to stay loyal to you. But then she'd hex Charlie. Arthur I'm so sorry."

Arthur nodded accepting the apology. "I don't blame him. This wasn't his fault."

"That's good. I'm going to go now." He replied.

"Wait, will you relay a message?" Arthur stood with Charlie in his arms. He went into the kitchen to grab a parchment. He put Charlie on the counter and began to jot down something.

_Luke, _

_Charlie's safely at home. I need to let you know that I am more in love with you now then ever. You kept our son safe. I will never blame you for that. I miss you and worry about you. I will never blame you. I will never hate you. Take care of yourself._

_Love, Arthur._

"I want to write something." Charlie whispered. Arthur handed him the quill.

_daddy i mis u I loaf u donut be scared i ok now dad wil tak car me_

_charlie_

The younger boy had a bit of help with spelling but he and Bill had been taught to write and read and mathematics from Lucius and Arthur in the last few years. So he did most on his own.

Arthur shook Bill awake to get him to write something for Lucius as well.

"But where is Dad?" Bill whined.

"He's on a trip Bill. He's going to be gone for a little while but I'm sure he wants to her from you." Arthur rubbed his back as Bill rolled onto the floor and used the coffee table to write on."

_Dad, have a good trip. I hope its fun. Bring me a present._

"Make sure you say that you love him," Arthur encouraged.

"No Dad only babies say things like that," Bill whined.

Charlie's chocolate eyes fumed bitterly, "Just write it out stupid!"

_I love you, Bill._

Bill stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Shut up douche bag."

The oldest redhead did not even attempt to scold them. He turned to Rabastan. "Get this to Luke and make sure he knows that I still love him."

Rabastan left with a loud snap. Once home he brought the note to the dungeon. "Lucius," he called as he moved to sit next to the man. "Arthur sent you a note."

Lucius gazed over. He reached out for the scroll. As he read the note he had to bite back the tears. "He forgives me?" Lucius raised his eyes towards the ceiling. The movement kept him from crying.

"He doesn't blame you Lucius. He loves you. That does not change just because that bitch did this to you." Rabastan replied, but he regretted it.

"What bitch?" Bella arrived in the dungeon. Rodolphus, Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle were with her.

"Sirius's mum," Rabastan spat out.

"Yeah. She completely raised that Gryffindor whelp of hers wrong," Bellatrix agreed.

"What happened to Nott?" Rabastan changed the subject. He didn't want Bellatrix to realize what he had said.

"Imperious, he's going to Grindoll. He getting Malfoy's parent's account transferred to his. Hopefully he can get what they gave to him and Arthur." Bellatrix explained.

"What Bella! Arthur needs that money," Lucius snarled.

"Really I thought his family had money?" Bellatrix shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him to make sure to get the money that you two have earned in the last seven years. Like I care. Crabbe move Malfoy to the table."

Lucius glared at Crabbe, "Don't you fucking touch me!"

The over weight man took out his wand using magic to move Lucius to the table and to bind him to the top. "Get me off of here Bella let me go!"

"Don't be stupid Lucius," Bellatrix snarled. "You think I finished with you last night? No, I wasn't. The Malfoy name is a proud name and you've ruined it but as of now you represent the male portion of the Black lineage. You're not screwing it up like my cousins! People will learn to respect and fear you and our family. We are the pure and perfect wizards.

"You're fucking insane!" Lucius yelled.

Bellatrix's hand landed squarely on his face in the form of a slap. She leaned in close to him. "Fag I am not going to make this easy. I'm going to break you and build you up again. Can you take that? Soon you will see the truth."

She spun about and took a few steps back before pulling out her wand. "I hope for your sake you learn quickly. Who are the pure and perfect wizards?"

"You're fucking mad you're Ahhh..." the rest of the scream was muffled by the intensity of the pain from the curse.

"Funny Elizabeth never quite learned this fact." Bellatrix smiled. She loved admitting that she had tortured and killed the Snapes. "How is she nowadays?"

"Oh right she's dead." Bellatrix smirked.

Lucius's eyes widened. "You, you killed them? Both of them, you bitch!"

"Crucio," Bellatrix responded. "You love me brother. I am no bitch to you."

Rodolphus stepped forward. "We did not kill them Malfoy. We left that up to them," he nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. "Would you like to see how good they are at the wondrous dark arts? You can already see how well Bella is at it."

"Thank you dear, but you're still in trouble." She replied.

"Come on little brother," he turned to him. "Go on now you didn't hesitate with Snape."

"That's bloody different!" Rabastan argued but pulled out his wand. He saw the expectant looks of his friends and he did not want to let them down. "Crucio." He hissed under his breath.

Bellatrix grinned. She nodded to the three other men. The lackies took their turns sending curses at him.

Severus peered into the basement from the stairs. He had rushed down when he had heard the first screams but now he was frozen to the spot. Watching the torture in the background he learned that his parents had suffered the same and more because of them. He wondered briefly what would happen to him should they kill Lucius.

Bella would surely keep him alive until she could no longer use him to manipulate Lucius as she did with Charlie before. If Lucius died however, he would not wait to be killed as well. He would go to Sirius maybe. Legally he was still bound to Lucius's spouse. He shuddered. He knew that he would never stay here if Lucius died. Maybe Arthur would let him stay with him during the summers. He could no doubt be comfortable there.

"Stop," Bellatrix commanded. "I think this torture is boring me." She smirked.

"Do we get to fuck him now?" Goyle grunted.

"No, no stay away from me!" Lucius hissed out. He panted from the pain he had just endured.

The raven-haired female rolled her eyes. "As much as I love to see how definant you are. I think this maybe the best way to break you. Silencio."

Rodolphus stopped the lackies for a moment turning his head to his brother. "I know you've wanted him for along time. It's funny that all that time you spent supporting him and his relations that he never repaid you. When you followed the truth and the way he was delivered to you."

Bellatrix smiled. "Yes go on brother have your way with him."

Rabastan frowned. He thought about it for a while, all eyes waited to find out his answer. The younger brother then smiled, triumphantly, he knew that they said was true. He quickly undressed.

"Stupid bitch," he narrowed his eyes at Lucius. The blond's eyes widened in horror. "If this is the only way I'll ever have you then I'll take it. Not to say that I ever loved you, but lust is completely different." He explained. He whispered a spell placing a bind on Lucius's member; it wouldn't let Lucius come unless he commanded it.

When he pushed in Lucius flinched away. It was no use he could not escape Rabastan and he could not escape the pain that came from being raped.

Severus flinched as well. He pressesd his front to the door way he could hardly breath. Weren't these Lucius's friends? Why were they hurting him so much? Why were they enjoying it? Every man in there was stroking themselves even Bella had her hand beneath her clothes.

The blonde clenched his eyes shut and prayed it would end soon. He felt dirty and used. He felt the desperate need to come despite his wish not to. He only vaguely noticed as the men took seconds, thirds, and fourths with him.

"Severus!" Bellatrix spotted the young boy. "You want to join don't you?"

"No!" Severus shook his head. He was caught before he could turn and run. "No, please, please. I don't want to please!"

He was dragged over and stripped before he was carelessly tossed on the table. "You can't make me I wouldn't!"

"Do it Snape!" Rodolphus order. "You little whore, do it!"

"Oh I know!" Rabastan quickly muttered the spell to keep Severus from climax until they decided he should.

"Ooh nice," Bellatrix commented. "Do it fuck him!"

"I wouldn't! I can't. Don't make me!" Severus hissed. "You can't make me!"

"Imperio," Rodolphus quickly cast on Severus. The twelve-year-old was under the other wizard's control. "Fuck him like a dog, bitch!"

Severus quickly pushed in on command. Grunting and panting as he pounded wildly, viciously into his godfather. The blond stared into the teary eyes of his godson wishing he could do anything to stop the pain, to lessen it, for him.

"He looks like his mother did, doesn't he?" Bellatrix whipped with her cruel words.

Severus dug his fingers into Lucius's sides. He hated them all for everything.

It was hours before they were released from the spells. Their members went limp without releasing. The group of Death Eater trooped out of the cellar. They made sure Lucius was still magically bound to the table before locking the cellar door.

Severus let out a sob before collapsing against the blond exhausted. Tears retched through him at the thought of the last hours.

"Severus, Severus, Snape get up!" Lucius finally snapped. His tone was threatening enough that it caused Snape to lurch back and scramble of the table. "Put your clothes on."

Mechanically he did what he was told. "Now come here." Severus shook his head. Fear etched in his features. "Come now. Severus I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Lucius softened his tone as much as he could. "I wouldn't hurt you."

After thinking about it for a period Severus scampered over. He stared into the grey eyes below him. Lucius offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry they hurt you. I'm sorry that you have to be here right now. I'm sorry that I..."

Severus held out a hand. "It wasn't...you didn't...what happened?"

"Well I don't think rape works when both people don't want to and we didn't want to so it can't be sex or love." Lucius explained.

"Then what did we do?" Severus whimpered.

"Nothing. There is not a word for it so we did nothing..."

"Why does nothing hurt so much?" Severus whimpered.

"I will protect you as much as I can Severus. You don't deserve this. I wish I could do more for you. You've had a hard year but I regret the fact that I don't think it will get better." Lucius replied not being able to answer his question.

"Thanks that actually means quite a bit to me, godfather. Truthfully if I can't be with Mum I want to be with you. Even here, no one else would care about me."

The blond smiled sadly. He didn't think it was fair for a boy that young to realize that he had nothing, or no one to help him. "Do you think you can get some rest? It wouldn't do if you're tired when they come back."

"I guess I have to," Severus searched the room for a place to lie down.

"You can stay with me," Lucius offered. Severus's eyes widened and despite what had happened and despite the fact that Lucius was naked, he crawled onto the table. He rested half on the warm body and half on the cold table. He felt more safe and comfortable here then anywhere else in the room.

Severus slept while the blond set about thinking about how he could get out of Bella's clutches. He determined he'd have to agree with her. They were the pure race and everything that had to do with Arthur was wrong.

He bit his lower lip. He did not want to but for the safety of Severus he would have to do everything Bellatrix said to do. She would have to leave him alone eventually. Then he could maybe possibly go home, hopefully.


	19. July, 31st 1972

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: sort of for OtoP but mostly AU. Chibi Charlie and Bill

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a nine year gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

July, 31st 1972

It was dark again when Bill woke up. All the curtains in the house were drawn and even if it were light outside Bill didn't know. It had been that way since Daddy left. He was smart enough to realize that something more was going on then what his father had originally told him. He wasn't smart enough to figure out what it was.

Both Arthur and Charlie seemed depressed. Bill was sure of this because neither seemed to want to get out of bed. They both slept late into the day drifting in a state between sleep and awake. Charlie always clung tightly to Arthur's chest/

Then around noon Arthur would make Charlie get up. He would tell his son that there was no point in wasting the day. That he should play with his brother Bill. Without a word Charlie would find Bill, often in their room. He usually only watch Bill play, occasionally he would join in but he rarely seemed to enjoy it.

During this time Arthur usually moved from the bed in order to feed the boys, but he never spent time with them. He never played with them.

Today he was standing the doorway to his parent's room. Just like ever other day Arthur was curled up in bed. Bill watched his father carefully trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Arthur never told him what was going on but it wasn't hard to understand. Arthur was very sick.

Bill whimpered. He didn't know what he could do. Sulking he returned to the living room. His dragon figurines were in there and so he could attempt to play with them.

"Roar! I'm going to get you. I'm a black tail. I'm the biggest. Roar, roar!" Bill sighed. The game wasn't so much fun when he had to play by himself.

His boredom was short lived however, the fireplace suddenly lit up, and moments later three people were standing in his living room.

Bill's eyes widened. The first person he saw seemed sort of familiar but he couldn't be sure. When she spoke she knew him however; "Hi there Bill. Is Arthur here?"

The grey eyes darted towards the bedroom and the semi familiar witch swept out of the room. Behind where she had been was a tall wizard with messy hair, Bill had a harder time recognizing him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked carefully. Bill nodded he was a bit awe struck and he didn't really know what to do. Just as with his wife the wizard rushed away.

Standing behind him stood a some what disgruntled James Potter.

"What are you doing here?!" Bill asked. He knew who James was so he felt a little better yelling at him then a stranger.

James slumped onto the couch beside Bill. "Mum found out about what happened when I didn't come home from the train the day I was supposed too. Apparently, this hits closer to home then the dark creatures. I don't see what the big deal is," James complained.

"James!" Mr. Potter scolded. He didn't like his son's attitude.

Meanwhile in the bed room Arthur had opened one eye when Mrs. Potter pulled the blankets from him. "Come on, up. Get up! You can't be moping about."

"Julie?" Arthur turned on his back and raised an eyebrow. He stretched before he realized he was just in boxers. Then he scrambled to cover himself.

"Oh stop that. I've seen a naked man a time or too. Now up!" She quickly opened the blinds and stole all the blankets from the bed. "Ew and shower." She then whisked away.

Arthur stared down to Charlie; he looked as shocked at he felt. Before they had time to move Mr. Potter appeared at the door, "What you're still in bed! Get up! I'm making scrambled eggs, with toast and ham."

"B-but?" Arthur blinked.

"Charlie when was the last time you had a bath?"

"Uh..."

"Too long," he replied. "James, take the boys outside and hose them off!"

"I'm making the eggs!!" James called back.

"I have it," Mrs. Potter was filling the tub in the boys' bathroom. "In you go."

"No!" Bill made a face. "You can't see me naked."

"Then you can take it on your own. I left clothes for both of you." She ordered.

Charlie blinked at Arthur. "We better listen to them." Charlie nodded. He slipped out of bed and rushed out of the room to take his bath.

"I have the eggs son. Get all the laundry and open the windows." Mrs. Potter shooed him. James groaned but did as he was told. "Don't forget the bedding!"

"Where did Dad go?" James called.

"I'm writing to the ministry." His Dad called back. "Hopefully no one will lose their job."

"Oh yeah take the easy task," James teased, returning to the kitchen with the laundry. Mr. Potter pushed him gently, "Ow Mom!"

"He started it!" Mr. Potter replied.

"You two stop. I need you to set the table." She commanded.

"I get the plates," James ran over to the cupboard. Grabbing down six plates he called, "Go long!" He tossed each one like a Frisbee. Mr. Potter caught each one before putting it on the table. Mrs. Potter began to sing in German as she prepared the rest of the eggs and her boys tossed table wear.

The three paused in their work only when they heard Arthur clear his throat. He and both of his sons stood in the entrance to the kitchen looking a little confused.

"Not that we don't appreciate all of this but what are you doing here?" Arthur spoke up. He smiled slightly to show that he wasn't upset.

"James told us what happened," Julie replied

Decan, her husband nodded, then he continued. "So here we are. We thought you might be stuck in a rut."

"And when you did not reply to our owl...well," James replied as way of explanation.

"That's erm nice, but what did James tell you?" Arthur frowned. He had no idea what the family was talking about although it was nice of them to be worried and he was glad for the help.

"About Lucius," Mrs. Potter replied. "Don't you know?"

"Don't I know about what?" He folded his arms, becoming defensive. He knew about Lucius mostly but he had a suspension that he hadn't been told very many of the details.

"Dad, James was there," Charlie tried to explain. He was considerably less confused now.

"There where?" Arthur frowned. He wanted to be perfect clear on what they were talking about.

"I was there at platform 9 and ¾ when Narcissa was married to Lucius. I was also there when she fucked him to the floor," James explained very bluntly.

Arthur's mouth fell open. "You were there?"

"Yes," James replied with a sigh. Finally he understood. "I've had nightmares." He said as he put the last cup on the table.

"So you see now?" Mrs. Potter replied. "It was traumatic enough for James. As friends we worried about you. It's hard to go from two to one but you need to for Charlie and Bill. Don't make this hard on them."

"Come on boys we made breakfast." Decan replied. "Daddy's in trouble."

Bill frowned. He stood his ground. "Why is he in trouble? He did nothing bad!"

"He's just kidding," James explained. He led the boys over to the kitchen table. "They just want to talk about adult things. It's going to be boring. After breakfast do you want to go flying?"

"Yea!" the two chirped. Bill's worry about his father subsided. He knew that adults sometimes liked to trick little kids.

Arthur turned to Julie when the boys were out of ear shot. "I didn't just go from two to one. I lost the one I love more than anything."

"But you also love your sons. He does too. You are their sole everything right now. Don't let them lose you too." She replied. "You two are great parents, one of the best that I've seen. They adore you. But your actions right now affect them more than ever before. You need to act for them. It's okay to be upset and you can show them that but you cannot neglect them."

"I'm not, I've..." Arthur could not lie however. It was true he had not been there for them. He bowed his head in shame. "I'm a bad parent."

"No, I know bad parents. You're a good one. I'm just here to make sure that does not change. I know you would not want that."

"Neither would he. He saved Charlie's life you know," Arthur replied. He felt a sense of pride saying so.

"Yes, Charlie," She frowned a little. "Have you considered erasing that memory?"

"Traumatic events happen. The human mind is a wonderful thing. It will over come that. Look at muggles, they go through so much and they don't have memory charms." Arthur would never take that from Charlie. It was hard for the little boy, sure but one day it wouldn't be so hard anymore and he would be glad for it. Plus even if he could take away the memory the effects that day had on Charlie wouldn't go away. Overcoming the day would be easier if he knew what he was overcoming.

"See you are a good father. I think however you should tell Bill a little more than you have." Julie suggested. She led him to the table.

Arthur knew what she said was true. He needed to explain things better to Bill. He deserved that much. He sat down between his two boys and tucked into his meal.

"We're going flying," Charlie told Arthur matter-of-factly. He was smiling widely and it gave Arthur encouragement. He knew that his son could and was already overcoming his experience at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Not too high. Remember to stay in the garden." Arthur consented. He wanted his boys to enjoy themselves but he wanted them to remain safe.

"Come watch us, Dad," Bill pleaded. He noted a difference in his father. He was out of bed and talking to them almost like he used to. Having missed both of his fathers Bill was eager to get one of them back. "James can do a loop-de-loop!"

"Yea, come watch!" Charlie agreed.

"I'm coming," Arthur grabbed his plate and went into the garden. "A loop?"

James shrugged. "I am the greatest chaser at Hogwarts."

The three boys mounted their brooms, Arthur was careful to watch less he be caught not doing so by his boys.

"So you're going to tell Bill then?" Decan asked. He had come outside as well.

"He should know something." Arthur agreed.

"I got the owl back from the ministry. You're job is still safe. When you're ready you can bring the boys in to work, until you find other arrangements. I had to threaten to not invite a few people to our Christmas party, but I think it turned out alright." He teased.

"Everyone who is anyone will be there. If you're not invited then you're no one." Arthur agreed. "Thanks."

"No need. You were always one of our favorite guests."

The redhead grinned at the compliment. It did him good since so many still did not agree with his relationship with Lucius.

"Anyway I think we've been away from England far too long. It would seem that we should be returning home come September. We're still going to work on that cure for bi-humanoids, but just from here. We messed up. We didn't pick up James when we should have and we just cannot let that happen again."

"It's good to be devoted to your work, but to be involved in his life it's more important. After all he is what you're leaving behind." Arthur politely agreed to Decan's assessment. "We thought he was very polite and mature last year, when we took him to the station." He said trying to be considerate of his feelings. They may have made up, but their hearts were in the right place. That was important.

"Yes, I recall. To think, I might have been upset at Elizabeth had she not died," Decan replied.

"Arthur," Julie stepped out of the house. She banished his plate to the kitchen with a flick of her wrist. "If you're alright, we'll leave you in the evening. You just needed a little push, but I think you have it from here."

"Yes, that's fine, and thank you."

"Don't mention it. We're going to see about Remus and Sirius as well."

"They were there too you know. With Sirius's folks those boys would have starved if it wasn't for Liz. Then there's Remus and his parents never looked at the same after you know."

"After?" Arthur paused to remember. "Oh right, that was when Bill was born. To think I thought that was the worse pain ever."

"Aw Arthur," Julie rubbed his arm apologetically. It was tough losing a loved one, especially since he wasn't actually dead, just unavailable to him now.

"Do I really have to tell Bill? He's so happy," Arthur changed the depressing subject.

"Yes, you have to tell him sooner or later," Decan recommended.

"So I should probably do it now," Arthur gave in. He then called his boys to the ground.

"James," Decan called his son also. "We're going to finish with the laundry and then we're going to visit Sirius."

"Sure!" James grinned. He was more excited about seeing his best friend than he had been to come to Arthur and the boys rescue. Julie ushered her son into the house, to give Arthur time with his sons.

"Bill, Charlie," Arthur set them on the back porch. "I need to talk to you about Daddy."

"Is he coming home soon?" Bill wanted to know.

"I don't think so Bill. Something happened, and now he's married to Narcissa, you see." Arthur explained as best he could to Bill. He didn't want to give him too much information. "I know he still care about you and loves both of you very much. He just isn't going to be around anymore."

"But he's married to you," Bill trembled softly. He understood what Arthur told him but it was hard to wrap his mind around him. Dad had always come home in the past so it was hard to imagine him not. "He loves you right?"

"It's hard to explain Bill. He loves us. He just wants us to be safe, baby. Charlie already knew about this Bill. I was worried about how both of you would handle this. It's really tough," Arthur replied.

"I miss Daddy," Charlie quietly responded. He was fidgeting silently, this take brought back memories he didn't like.

"I know Char. I miss him too. I know he'll come to visit you as soon as he can," Arthur assured them both. He rubbed Charlie's back sympathetically. "Are you alright Bill?"

Bill nodded, although he wasn't entirely sure. He turned into hug his father. He knew he needed and wanted the comfort of him, but he didn't realize that he was helping Arthur come to terms with everything as well.


	20. Septmeber, 1st 1972

September 1st 1972

Lucius went down the hall to where Severus was putting the last of his things into his trunk.

"Did you get all your books?" Lucius asked an unemotional tone in his voice.

His godson gazed at him, much had changed since he had come home for the summer holidays. Lucius did not appear to be the same man that he once was. He knew however that his godfather was only acting.

"Yes'm Rabastan brought me to Diagon Alley like you requested. Will you come with me to the train station, please Lucius I want you to," Severus begged his caretaker.

The blond studied him with a kind eye, "Of course I will." He grabbed the boy's owl and led the way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Bella question once the two had arrived in Rabastan's living room.

"I am taking Snape to the train station." Lucius dryly replied.

"Oh no you're not! You are not allowed to leave this house, Malfoy!" Bellatrix bound across the room to get right in Lucius's face. "Don't even think it."

"Lucius narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Bellatrix by he hair. Pulling he brought her ear to his lips. "Who is the pure and perfect wizard?" He spat at her.

"We-we are?" Bellatrix whispered it did not seem like she was so sure.

"Wrong," he growled deep in his throat. "_I_ am!" She shuddered from the venom in his voice. She had wanted this but she questioned why. He shook her head roughly. "Who is the pure and perfect wizard?"

"Y-you are?" Bella shied away. Lucius nodded curtly like a caged animal she was easily trained. He let her go and moved to the door. "Lucius you better come back."

The blond turned to her. "I think it's about time that the Malfoy's had an estate and since you took the liberty of changing me account I should have no problems doing so. I also have to get back to work."

"And then what? Remember where you go home to at night!"

"How could I forget you have my wand," Lucius reminded. "Not that I would expose my sons to you again." He left the ringing of a slammed door in their ears.

Severus gasped when the taxi-man took his trunk for him. "You-you planned to come the whole time?"

"Of course I did Serve. It's about time that the two of us began to control our own lives," Lucius responded holding the back door open. Severus slid in and Lucius followed him. "It's your birthday."

"I know," Severus softly shut his eyes thinking briefly of his mother. He had to bit back tears, a year ago she had died.

Smiling sadly Lucius put a supporting hand on Severus's shoulder. "I bought you something a while ago but you were far too young to have it but you've grown so much."

Carefully Severus accepted his gift. He was stopped from opening by a hand on his wrist, "Before you open it I wanted to ask you about the winter break. I understand if you don't want to come home, but I would like to have you their as part of my family."

"Of course I'll come, Godfather!" Severus replied quickly. He knew that his godfather was looking for support in this new life of him. Besides, he did not fancy spending the holiday alone at Hogwarts.

"Possibly Bella will decide that she needs to visit her mother," Lucius smirked wildly, like he was planning for just that.

"Sir, we've arrived at the train station," The cabby spoke from the front.

The pair exited the cab and proceeded to platform nine and three-quarters after retrieving the trunk.

As soon as they arrived their blissful day of freedom was cut short. "Lucius!" Bella's voice echoed over the rest of the students and their families. "Wasn't it _so_ convenient that Sirius needed an escort?"

Sirius looked pained to be with his horrid cousin and his brother did not look like he was fairing any better.

"Happy Birthday," Regulus promptly told the older boy.

"Thank you Reggie," Severus smiled gently. "It's good to see you."

"Like I was going to let Sirius leave alone," Regulus rolled his eyes. He actually used this to hide how upset he was on having his brother leave him again.

"Would you three just leave already," Bellatrix snapped, she wasn't the most patience babysitter in the world.

"Umm Bella, Regulus is only ten," Lucius pointed out. He sighed at the confused expression on her face, "He's still too young for school."

"That's right. That means you have to stay here," Sirius told Regulus who started to scowl but decided halfway through that a cute pout was much better.

"You better get going, Severus," Lucius nodded to the train. The young teen waved before following one of his friends on to the train.

"What am I supposed to do with a kid?" Bella glared at Regulus.

"Practice for when you become an aunt?" Lucius teased. She only glared.

Sirius pulled his trunk towards the train ignoring his escort completely. Regulus rushed after him. "Please Sirius don't go."

"I have to," he gritted his teeth stopping but not turning to look into his brother's pleading eyes.

"But you promised me, Sirius. You said you'd be there to protect me. Please Sirius, please. I'm not strong enough. I'm not like you if he touches me-me... Sirius, I can't. Sirius please, you promised me."

Sirius lowered his eyes. "Regulus I..."

"Sirius!" James called from the other side of the platform where he stood with Remus and his shadow Peter Pettigrew.

"I have to go," Sirius said dragging his trunk over to where his friends were. Regulus sighed as he watched.

"Come on, Brat." Bella grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. "Malfoy where Are you going?"

"To check on my job; I might still have one if I'm lucky." Lucius feign impatience. "Don't worry I'll be back. It's not as though I want to be with a bunch of mudblood lovers." He sneered. The look would soon become famous, known as the look he sported most.

"Fine." Bella relented. She left dragging her cousin behind her.

Lucius sighed. He closed his eyes gently. "Arthur forgive me."


	21. Septmeber, 22nd 1972

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, hintings at Sirius/James, late Draco/Harry etc.

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: None

Warnings: AU, Male/Male

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

September 22nd, 1972

"Dad, can I get these?" Charlie shook the box of chocolate cereal, "Please?"

Arthur and his two sons were shopping for groceries. He had noticed that little trips like this out of the house were doing both he and the boys some good. It had taken some adjustments when Arthur returned to work. He had to leave Bill and Charlie with his mother which rarely turned out okay. So Arthur tried to spend as much of his free time with his sons. Even doing something as mundane and shopping brought all three of them peace of mind and happiness. It was nice knowing that they weren't nearly as broken as a few weeks ago.

"Char we just need to pick up…"

"Dad!" Bill waved about a box of chocolate frogs. "What about these?"

Taking a deep breath Arthur let it out slowly. He loved to indulge his children but he did not like to spoil them especially when it came to sugary cereals and candies. "Boys we have food at home. We just needed bread, eggs and milk."

"But Dad," Bill whined. "Please?"

Charlie's chocolate eyes shimmered, he plead as well, "Daddy, please, please with a cherry on top?"

Arthur closed his eyes. "Can't look at cuteness," he said. "Don't fall victim, don't give in."

"Daddy!" The boys giggled.

"No the sound of ultimate cuteness is too much. I must not say…no I can't say…yes."

Bill and Charlie beamed. They danced excitedly as they put their products in the magical cart.

"Arthur? Oh Arthur, I thought I heard you," Molly chirped coming around the corner.

Arthur forced himself to smile. He shifted his feet. It felt awkward to stand in front of the women he had been engaged to since he was a boy.

"Hey Molly," he forced himself to say. Then he shook her hand politely. "You're looking well."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself,." Molly replied cutely.

Arthur smiled softly at the compliment. "So, how are you doing?"

Molly shrugged, "I could be better. What about you?"

"I'm alright…"

"Daddy's sad," Charlie informed from the ground. Bill moved quickly behind his father's legs.

"Oh is this cutie yours," Molly leaned over. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"I'm Charlie, that's Bill." He smiled sweetly. "Are you going to buy me cereal too?"

Molly laughed at Charlie not knowing what he was referring to but thinking it was very cute. "Oh that's my favorite cereal," She explained.

"Mine too," Charlie said generally surprised that a grown-up liked cereal that he also liked. "Want to come over and have some for dinner?"

"Sure, if your Daddy's alright with that," Molly cooed she stood up straight looking at Arthur. "What do you say?"

"Please Dad?" Charlie whined. "She's my best friend."

Arthur sighed loudly. "Why not? Let me just fix the house…"

"Nonsense lets get going," Molly ordered.

Not knowing how to react to a woman's order Arthur did as he was told. He purchased his groceries and brought Molly home with him. He was now in the middle of making dinner for the four of them. Molly was in the living room with the boys playing.

Bill wandered into the kitchen looking upset. "Daddy, Charlie told Molly what happened to my Dad."

Arthur groaned closing his eyes. He could not get mad at Charlie. He knew his son did not understand the concept of privacy. "That's nice son."

"Does she _have_ to stay for dinner?" Bill pulled himself onto a bar stool. "I don't want to have company without Dad."

"It's only for a few hours and it makes Charlie happy," Arthur responded. Bill sighed lightly. He jumped off the stool and headed back to the living room. He knew that there was no arguing with his Dad's decision. "Bill, I miss him too."

Bill paused in the doorway. "I know." He then dashed out of the room. Arthur often tried to get Bill to express his feelings about what happened with Lucius but Bill refused most of the time. He just hoped that if Bill had any real concerns that he knew it was okay to come and talk to him.

Arthur began to set the table. Then he called the group in for dinner. Charlie bounced happily up to the table.

"Charlie, you need to wash your hands before you eat," Molly scolded the little boy.

The youngest redhead looked surprised. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, or no supper," Molly answered. Charlie rushed to the sink. He had never heard of a punishment like no supper but he was not about to question it. "You too, Bill."

"You're not my Dad," Bill growled defiantly.

"Tut, tut that is not an excuse for being dirty," Molly scolded Bill's rude behavior.

Bill glanced at Arthur hoping that he would support him. "You should probably wash your hands."

"You first ma'am," Bill offered the sink to Molly politely.

"Well, adults aren't so dirty." Molly smiled.

Charlie even paused. He gave Molly a look of confusion. "Umm?"

Arthur decided to intervene. He stepped over to the sink cutting his son's question off. "Come on baby we can wash up together."

Bill sighed in defeat. He dragged his feet all the way to the sink. Arthur splashed his son with water. Charlie giggled and splashed the water as well. Bill pouted and reached into splash them both back. Shrieks and giggles soon erupted in the kitchen as a small water fight began.

"Boys! That is enough!" Molly finally scolded. "What a mess you're making."

"Aww Molly, come now, boys will be boys," Arthur whined. He shut off the water. He did not feel that it was right that his sons would get in trouble for something he started. Molly shook her head disapprovingly and ushered the boys to their seats.

Dinner went by without very little problem. Molly kept correcting the boys, but other then that it went well.

Later that night Molly and Arthur were speaking over a cup of tea while Charlie and Bill slept soundly in their room.

"So that's what happened with Lucius." Arthur stared into his cup of tea, as though it might hold the answer to his prayers, but he was never any good at divinations. "I miss him."

Molly nodded sympathetically rubbing his knee gently. Arthur moved his leg away from her. "I'm so sorry Arthur. It must be so hard with the boys."

"Actually they're the only things that are keeping me going," Arthur whispered.

"Daddy," Charlie squeaked from the entrance way. "I had a nightmare."

"Come here baby." Arthur held out his arms for his baby. Charlie rushed over cuddling into the embrace. The redhead sighed into the safety. He shivered gently.

Molly smiled sweetly. "I'll just let myself out. Call me if you need someone to watch the boys," She replied leaving in a pop.

"Want to sleep with me, son?" Arthur was answered by a soft nod. The oldest Weasley carried the young boy into his bedroom.


	22. November 2nd 1972

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, hintings at Sirius/James, late Draco/Harry etc.

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: None

Warnings: AU, Male/Male

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

November, 2nd 1972

Lucius sat on Rabastan's couch diligently working on some finances. Even though he reclaimed his job over two months ago Bellatrix rarely let him leave Rabastan's house. He threatened Bellatrix with bodily harm a million times because he wanted to go to his home, but without his wand his threats lacked any backing. She allowed Lucius to run his companies and investments through owls and she continued her lessons on pure and perfect wizards. Lucius may have fallen victim to her lies long ago, but he knew that her vision of pure and perfect didn't include Arthur, she made that quite clean. Lucius could never agree with that. Lucius never went a day without an unforgivable being placed on him, or if Bellatrix had time she would torture him physically. The love Lucius felt for Arthur and his family was the only thing that kept him from going completely insane. At first he hadn't realized that there was actual magic in the love that he felt, but no amount of emotion or will power could out last the torture he was going through. It had to be magic. Lucius had tested the theory. He tried to think about when he felt most loved while he was being tortured. Then he tried thinking of mundane things like school work or cauldron sizes and he realized that the two different thoughts had dramatic effect on his recovery time and even the pain he felt. He couldn't really test the magic in love because he didn't have his wand and because if Bellatrix found out she would probably find away to destroy his magical shields. He won't let her win that way.

"Are you excited brother?" Bellatrix leaned over the back of the couch. Lucius glared. He hated when Bellatrix called him that. "We're taking you to our Lord tonight. You will finally be one of us. You'll get to take your place in the army and fight for truth and justice."

Lucius groaned inwardly but on the outside he smirked. "Finally."

"Great go get dressed." Bellatrix was excited. She rushed out of the room to get dressed herself.

--

Later that night, under the hooded robe, it was hard for anyone to know who Lucius was. Lucius wasn't sure if he recognized anyone. There were at least a hundred people there and just when Lucius thought he knew who someone was they would walk away blending into the crowd and Lucius would lose track.

Suddenly, the chanting died down and everyone stopped moving. They created a semi-circle. The Dark Lord stood proudly in the middle. "My fellow wizards and witches the time is approaching rapidly for our kind to finally reign. I will ask you for much in the coming years but once we have finished you will rule along side of me."

Cheers erupted throughout the dungeon. The Dark Lord caught Lucius's eye and ushered him forward. Voldemort entered his mind and began to search for signs of loyalty. He frowned bitterly. He could see that Lucius was a powerful wizard and he was a powerful man. He was involved in all aspects of society. If he was a death eater Voldemort could greatly benefit from him. However, his heart did not seem into their very important cause. Yet, his loyalties rivaled that of a Gryffindor, once marked he would not stray whether he agreed or not. Voldemort was sure that once Lucius realized the benefits that could be gained by becoming a death eater that Lucius's heart would change. On the other hand, Lucius didn't seem to hate muggles at all. In fact, it seemed that he really didn't understand what made purebloods better then them. The more that Voldemort saw the more he realized that it was just the opposite. Lucius hated purebloods, mainly Bellatrix, her husband and the rest of the death eaters that brought him there. It was a tricky decision for Voldemort but in the end he was ensure that even though Lucius didn't agree with him that he won't betray him. Bellatrix had guaranteed that. She instilled a fear in him: the death of his children, his family. Her use of boggarts was incredible. He had to give her credit for that later.

"If you weren't such a powerful addition to the group I would have expelled you already. As it is I need someone with your connections within the ministry." Voldemort finally spoke.

Lucius's face held a look of uninterested. Voldemort balked for a moment after seeing Lucius's soul and seeing the depths of emotion that a Malfoy could possess it was an unnerving to see the complete opposite on Lucius's face. Truly, Lucius Malfoy, would soon be a named feared and respected by all. Voldemort raised his wand. "Bow to me."

Once again Voldemort nearly changed his position because the intense emotion coming from Lucius hit him in waves. A muggle might even be able to feel something so strong. Betrayal.


	23. January 21st 1973

Title: Marriage Binds

Author: Blemery

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Arthur/Lucius, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, hintings at Sirius/James, late Draco/Harry etc.

Beta: none would really like one anyone interested?

Spoilers: None

Warnings: AU, Male/Male

Summary: Ever wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other or why there is a gap between Charlie and Percy. The answer is rather simple as most families of pureblood descend both Weasley and Malfoy practiced arranged marriages. However, arranged marriages go slightly array when one of the pair falls in love with someone else, before the arrangement is made official.

January 21st 1973

Arthur sat at his office checking away at the mindless paperwork. It allowed him to not think about anything. He could escape in to the constant pain that clenched at his heart. It wasn't easier for him people said it would get easier. Arthur wasn't sure if he believed them anymore. If it wasn't for _his_ sons Arthur was sure that he would've taken up residence at St. Mungos by now.

He didn't look up when his door opened and someone came in. It was probably the head of the department. Arthur had recently stepped down from his role of head of the department. He couldn't justify the hours now that Lucius couldn't be home to watch the boys. The new head of the department was a young kid fresh out of school maybe a year or less. He was constantly seeking out Arthur's advice and knowledge. He felt the prickle of the hairs on the back of his neck and knew that he was being watched by whoever entered. It wasn't his boss then, he would have spoken up by now.

"What do you do with the boys when you're working?" A dry drawl filled the silence of the room. There was coldness to the voice that Arthur had never heard before but he knew the voice anywhere in any language.

Arthur dropped his quill and his gaze raced up his lover's form. He recognized all of it. He could see tautness in Lucius's chest and stomach that wasn't before. His face was discolored but disguised under a foundation. Other then those minor difference there was nothing different about the man that stood in front of Arthur's desk. Arthur scrambled over the top of the desk afraid that if took the time to go around Lucius might disappear.

"Arthur," Lucius held a hand between them. It forced Arthur to stop. Arthur's insides churned. Lucius had never put distanced between them. He was different now. Arthur could see it. After only six months Lucius was not the same.

Arthur took a step closer to the blond. When Lucius didn't move Arthur took another step closing the distance between them. He held his strong warm hands just over Lucius's shoulders. After so long waiting and wanting Arthur stood in front of Lucius and he hesitated. He knew what it felt like to have Lucius in his arms but he stood frozen. "Luke, I just want to…so bad…to touch you."

Lucius tilted his head up slightly and closed his eyes but he did not deny Arthur the touch. He hoped that the simple act might heal him. Arthur let his hands find the soft flesh between the man's neck and shoulders.

Arthur stared at his hands. They slowly slipped off their resting place. "I can't, not anymore." He had trouble breathing. His mind was trying to settle on that fact. Lucius's gaze remained on the ceiling and Arthur's fell to the floor. "Oh gods Luke, oh." Arthur dropped to his knees. "I hate this so much." He grasped the hem of Lucius's robe and used it to push the tears away. "I love you so much."

Lucius didn't lower his eyes but a hesitant hand found Arthur's head, his fingers curled in the red locks. It was with that gesture that Arthur knew that his Lucius was still there. No matter how different he was how different they were Lucius was still his. Lucius wasn't showing it but Arthur knew that he needed Arthur just as much as Arthur need him that he was suffering just as much.

"Arthur we have to talk." Lucius whispered after minutes.

Arthur nodded. He stood up from the floor. He leaned back against the desk. "Charlie and Bill need to see you again. I have to convince Charlie every night that you are still alive and Bill, he's worse if you can imagine."

"And that will be arranged, of course. I love my sons more than anything. I will not have them taken from me." Lucius's narrowed his eyes. Arthur could see the hurt and betrayal that those eyes hid. Arthur knew he could blame Bellatrix for all of those emotions.

"Is there something else you want to discuss?"

"The first thing I wanted to do when they finally left me alone was to go back to you." Lucius explained softly.

"And you can Lucius. I know that—"

"There is a reason why I can no longer come to you." Lucius looked at the door. He closed it. "Arthur please you can never tell anyone what I'm going to say."

"Of course not, Lucius. I would never betray you." Arthur swore. "Use a charm on me if you must but you'll see that it's not necessary."

"No, no you're right. It's not necessary. I trust you more than anyone." Lucius cast a heavy silencing charm on the room. He moved to push his sleeve up. "I-I didn't want to. They had known I didn't want to all along. But they took me to him anyway. He almost didn't want to. He knew that I didn't like him, but he also know I am extremely loyal. With that and my connections to the ministry he couldn't kill me."

Arthur felt the seemingly blank skin on his arm. Lucius shivered at the touch. "He branded you? So everyone can see that you're his?" Arthur glared at the unseen mark.

"Yes, I knew you would understand. I belong to him now." Lucius stated.

"Well can't you fight it? Isn't there some way. I know you can fight I'm certain of it." Arthur was begging. He didn't care though. He didn't want to believe that one mark stood between him and Lucius.

Lucius shook his head. "It's not what I wanted but it seems Fate never wants me to have anything of value."

"He might have branded you Lucius but so did I! You belong to me! I claimed you deeper and harder then anyone could. Written on your hear is my name." Arthur snapped. He folded his arms over his chest. He was more broken, more hurt then angry. He let the anger cover up the anguish however.

"Man cannot serve two masters, Arthur. I will love one and hate the other."

"He's a crazy man! He'll get you killed, Luke! I don't want you to die. It's bad enough having to live without you, but – I don't want to have to be the one to tell your sons about your death. I don't want to lose you like this. What's the matter if you hate him and love me anyway?"

"It's a miserable way to live being consumed by evil and surrounded by hope and love. Never being able to find them. And…I might love him, what then, I could never forgive myself if I hated you."

Arthur frowned glancing to the floor. He did not say anything as he pulled off the silver band from his ring finger. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Our marriage is ruined. He put the ring softly in his pocket. "But our love is still there, its everlasting."

Lucius stared for a few minutes. He removed his own ring and put it away. "We kind of knew something like this was going to happen."

"Yea, but gods it was worth every moment of it." Arthur breathed heavily.

Lucius nodded and turned to leave. He paused in the door when he heard Arthur say. "Molly watches them, the boys." Lucius half turned to stare, his mouth wide open in shock and his heart shattered.


End file.
